See Ya in Hell, Bitches!
by pretty-little-liar-girl70
Summary: Tanielle has escaped from the USA's military clutches, and made it into Kuroshitsuji, what exactly is she? and who will win her heart? Will Tanielle ever be able to let go of her past for real, or will she continue to bottle up those feelings, and act as if she is having an amazing life.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to do it! I was bored and plus since I updated all my stories minus 1 I thought it would be fine. So don't kill me! Alright, so here's the first thing I'm not exactly sure if this will be following the anime/manga yet. But if someone would do the honours of being my beta reader to point out my mistakes, I'd be VERY great-full. Okay I dunno why but My story was deleted for some reason so I couldnèt upload this story again till now. :( anyways Iève fixed some of my errors.**

**Alright so I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Sebastian, but I ****would**** sell my soul to the devil himself, for this amazingly awesome story.**

**Ciel: Thank God, you don't own Kuroshitsuji, that be a living Hell.**

**Me: You shut your mouth when you're talking to me, little boy!**

**Ciel: -.-' That doesn't even make sense.**

**Me: I know, it was off of Wedding Crashers, and I've been dying to say that to you for a long time now.**

**Ciel: Somebody save me from this crazy bitch.**

**Me: Hey! You want me to wash your mouth out with soap?**

**Sebastian: -sigh- Well since Lady Tianna is childishly fighting with young master, I guess I will tell the story.**

**~_-XOX-_~**

"TANIELLE!" I clutch the small child closer to my body, forcing my legs to move faster. There's a burning in my chest, but I must ignore it, I must keep running, I can't, no, I refuse to go back to that wretched place. I had to escape this prison, I had to get away from the USA HQ, and fast, there was no way in Heaven, Earth, nor Hell, I would ever return to that horrid place.

They had lied, that pain, the needles, test's , poisons, and everything else, were all just a big lie for their own personal gain. They were only trying to create the most deadliest weapon earth has ever seen, they, were trying to play God, and now they were going to do the same things that had been done to me, to this small child.

I looked up to see my destination only miles away, if I could just make it to the portal, I could get away to the old world, and apparently only me and this child could pass through. That was why I specifically chose this portal, this way it would be harder to obtain us, besides we were the only two living things that could do what we did, although I still didn't know all the things I could do. I could hear them behind us, trying to catch up, if only I were an adult, then I could run faster, but I was an eight-year-old, with tiny legs, that were faster than normal children.

"TANIELLE! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I could tell that it was Kaitlyn, my 'babysitter' yelling at me, she was running with the rest of the devils, though real demons were quite decent,but these barbarians were evil humans. Humans were evil creatures, and I had problems trusting people nowadays, but that was because most of the people I know are all monsters, who want to make me into their personal little weapon. Well I was always scared of them, but I trusted them because they told me it was for the safety of myself, little did I know that most children my age would be going to school with friends being loved by their parents, but me, I just got needles poked into my fragile skin.

Looking to my left I could see them closing in on me, I surprised them by running towards them, jumping on one of their heads, I quickly leaped over to where the portal was, cutting my finger so that blood was dripping in a steady flow from my index finger. I quickly repositioned the child in my arms, placing my finger on the indentation on the door, I drew my initials, T.M.Y, on the three indentations, I had no idea what-so-ever how I knew to do this.

My blood began to expand, covering the whole portal in black, opening it, revealing the nineteenth century, London. I could care less where we would be, I just wanted to get out, away from my prison. Taking in a deep breath I jumped inside, I knew how to conceal the child, so I made sure I let go of my hold on him in the portal, it'd be best if they never found the child.

Unfortunately I can't erase my memories, so I would have to live with them in a different world, but I wouldn't be in that place anymore, so I suppose it was worth it. I watched as the small boy floated away to a different time, he would probably become someone's child in another life, unfortunately for me, I knew I would just be an orphan. That was the price I would have to pay for keeping memories and bringing another into this realm.

I could see that my journey in this strange place was coming to an end, I could almost feel my soul trying to leave my body, trying to reach the next world before my body could, I was mentally faster than I would ever be physically, that was probably why my soul was trying to go before my body. There was complete darkness, then I was falling.

**~_-XOX-_~**

I use my cat-like reflexes to land on all fours, but I soon realize that I had just landed in between two people. I look up to see a... erm... Man?... No maybe it was a woman? Well anyway they had long red hair, and greenish yellowish eyes, covered up by glasses. They were holding a chainsaw and had a surprised look in their pretty eyes, probably weren't expecting some random eight-year-old girl to fall from the sky.

My eyes widened when I realized he( I had decided it was a 'he') was holding a chainsaw, I mean, sure I'm the Military's best weapon, but geeze I'm still only a kid, and I hated chainsaws. I quickly jumped onto the brick wall behind me, pushing myself off so that I found myself in between two people yet again.

The person in-front of me was definitely a woman, she had short red hair, and was staring at me, wide eyed, again it was probably because some random eight-year-old girl just jumped in-front of her. But I was scared out of my mind, why in the Devils name was she holding up a kitchen knife? Is that some sort of trend? I hope so, because if it's not well, then I guess she's trying to kill the person behind me.

I turn around and look up to see a boy with an eye-patch, blue-ish green hair, and one perfect blue eye, it looked scarred. I guess the woman was trying to kill the boy, for what reason I didn't know or care, all I knew was that this boy who was scared reminded me of myself. I look back up at the woman, and stare into her eyes, causing her to have a headache, the only thing that really sucks is that I can't physically damage someone, but I can mess around with their mind, that was only update Dr. Knixion could get on me before I ran.

The woman backed away from us, holding her head in her hand, moaning. I stopped letting the pain wear off on it's own. That's when the red head guy, with the awesome eyes shows up, about to kill the older boy behind me, but the red haired woman shows up just at the last moment, getting cut herself.

I shudder, I have never witnessed death before, sure I had helped bring it onto others but I was always taken from the room after I messed with their minds. I could feel myself shaking, that was scary! I couldn't believe that the woman died protecting the child, who she was obviously close to killing herself. It didn't make much sense and it kind of creeped me out.

Everything around myself went by in a blur, I couldn't really make out anything except for the death of the woman who was lying not two feet from me. I didn't even notice the man who killed her glance curiously at me before leaving. This was ridiculous why was I acting this way, I didn't even know the woman's name.

"Sebastian, pick up this girl, I want to go home."

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, by a man who I had not noticed, but I was guessing he was the one who had been standing behind me when I first made my arrival. I didn't even bother to protest, I couldn't hear anything to well and if they talked, I wouldn't know for I was soon fast asleep. I suppose I was tired after all that running I had done.

**~_-XOX-_~**

* * *

_"No! You cannot have my child!" the small girl, only three years old, tightens her grip on the woman whose holding her tightly in her arms. _

_"Miss Trancy,if you do not give us Tanielle now we will have to take her by force." _

_"I am now Mrs. Yacey, and I refuse to give you my daughter!"_

_"I'm sorry to hear that Alina, darling but if I can't have you then your daughter will do just fine."_

_Thats when a man with huge black wings swoops down, picking up the woman and the small girl in his arms. The womans Firey red hair hides the small child from view, she holds the child tightly in her arms, screaming when a burst of flames comes flying at them._

* * *

_**~_-XOX-_~**_

I woke up in an office kind of room, in the arms of a raven haired man, with dark crimson eyes. I was still in a bit of a daze and everything was coming back to me slowly. I had gotten to a new world, away from Hell! I looked around and saw the boy from earlier, he was staring at me curiously.

"Sebastian, put her down, it seems she is awake now."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian, placed me upright on my feet, and I swayed dangerously to the left, I caught myself in time, but fell over as soon as I tried to stand properly. I hadn't realized how much I had pushed my tiny body to get away from HQ, now I was going to pay for it with sore bones. Knowing that I probably would just fell over if I stood again I decided to just sit there and breathe.

The boy and Sebastian watched me, as I just sat there breathing, I guess they weren't expecting me to be so weak now, when before I had been jumping around like a cat that was chasing a mouse. I could feel that my soul was a tiny bit damaged, so I closed my eyes and thought of healing, peace, calm, and patience. When my soul was all fixed I opened my eyes, meeting both their gazes, but I looked down almost instantly, I was wary of them.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy, he was staring at me curiously. I answered only with silence, I still didn't know whether I should trust him or not. That was when I smelled the scent of a demon in the air, it was coming from Sebastian. I tilted my head at him as if questioning who he was. His eyes widened slightly, probably surprised that I knew what he was.

I guess he took that tilt of the head, the wrong way, because the next thing he did made me more scared.

"Young Master, it seems this child knows what I am and I think I am making her wary of you, perhaps I should leave?"

"Hmmmm, yes please do le-"

Instantly I jumped up, letting out a shaky cry, I didn't want to be left alone with a human, they scared me, humans were evil creatures and they horrified me, I leaped at him wrapping my little hands around his one big arm. The boy stared in shock as I clung to the demons arm like it was life it's self, Sebastian just stood there, shocked.

I was shaking, I was cold, after-all I was only wearing a sun-dress, it was a vibrant crimson, and much of my white legs and arms were exposed. Sebastian smirked and took off his tail coat, draping it around my shoulders, but still, I did not let go of his arm, I didn't want to be alone with a human. The human boy, looked up to Sebastian,

"Sebastian go prepare tea and some food for this child and come back when your done."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, hand over his heart.

"Oh and Sebastian,"

"Yes?"

"Please try to get the child to tell us about herself, perhaps a name."

"Is that an order?" He raised a delicate eye-brow at the boy.

"Yes." The boy moved so that he was now sitting behind a huge mahogany desk, on a huge puffy comfy-looking chair. Sebastian pried my hands off his arm and beckoned for me to follow. I ran forward to catch up towards him, grabbing the back of his shirt, using my other hand to keep his tailcoat around me.

The hallways were eery and the candle-light danced off and on the walls, flickering and whispering to me. I found myself tripping again, trying to keep up with Sebastian's long strides. I grabbed at his huge strong-looking hand, causing him to stiffen, before relaxing, he pulled me along, slowing down enough for me to keep up.

We soon arrived, after many turns and a couple of staircases, at the kitchen which was in the basement. I reluctantly let go of his hand so that he could prepare some food and tea. I watched in amazement as he skillfully moved his hands to create some delicious looking food, I didn't even notice that I had moved between him and the counter, just so I could watch his quick hands move.

**~_-XOX-_~**

Sebastian's POV

I smirked in amusement as the child's face lit up in awe, at watching me prepare some food. Humans never cease to amaze me, but this human was different from others her scent was different and smelt more delicious then my young master. She also reminded me of a kitten, when she had hopped around like a cat I had thought she was the best human I had ever met before.

I wonder what her name is and where did she even come from?

"What's your name little girl?"

She looked up at me surprised by my question. She looked down, she was blushing and her one green eye and other blue one were downcast to my shoes. She was twirling a strand of goldeny, red, hair, which was naturally wavy, billowing around her down to her thighs. She was cute, for a human, but there was also something un-human about her, she was graceful in a way no little girl should be.

"Alright how about I guess your name?" She tilted her head to the side, but then soon after nodded.

"Rosalee?" she shook her head.

"Ariel?" her eye-brow shot up and she shook her head.

"Sophia?" again she shook her head.

"Chantel?" she gave a tiny smile, but shook her head, I guess I was close, why was I playing this foolish game with her? I could easily make her talk by force, but I suppose it was amusing to see her reactions.

"Danielle?" Her smile widened but she shook her head 'no'. Then held her fingers up in the shape of a 'T'.

"Tanielle?" She nodded enthusiastically, smile brightening. I gave a small smile back, what a strange but pretty name.

**END SEBASTIAN'S POV**

**~_-XOX-_~**

When we arrived back into the boy's room I wasn't as nervous as before, this time I knew that the boy would not harm me, Sebastian had told me on the way back, yet I still did not reply to him.

The boy Ciel watched me curiously as I scarffed down five sandwiches, two biscuits and something else that I wasn't completely sure of. I hadn't realized how ungry I was until he set the food down infront of me.

" I take it you are enjoying the food, Miss Tanielle?"

I nodded and smiled, I really liked demoans, I felt I belonged more with them then with humans.

"Oh so your name is Tanielle?" I tilted my head, at the boys statement, and blinked, then nodded and continued eating.

Sebastian and Ciel began to talk lowly, but I could still hear them if I wanted to, but I was to busy shoving food into my face to care. But one thing did catch my attention, "Where did she even come from, what is she?"

"I came from the USA HQ, I was their greatest weapon in war, and I was used to crack open a persons mind to get the information that the doctors wanted. As for what I am, I don't know, but I know I am a hybrid of sorts."

**And DONE! Oh YEAH!**

**So My first Kuroshutsuji Fanfic, and I need to know what you's people are thinking, should I carry on or no, what should I edit? Anyways R&R so I know!**

**Also you shall all become familiar with this phrase in this story. "See you in Hell, bitches!"**

Bye-Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Kimi-chan ( Her name will actually be Stephanie later on.)

Age: 13

Kimi's POV

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

_Looms but the Horror of the shade_

-William Ernest Henley, "Invictus"

"Get your butt over here Kimi! Your going to make everyone else late!" Kimi imediately put down her book shoving it in her suitcase, she ran as fast as her feet would allow down the stairs and outside to the black car. Pulling the door open and closing it behind her, she turned to her mother, more like master, "Gommene asi! I didn't mean to hold up everybody else. Please forgive me!"

"Whatever! Next time I'll leave without you, and you can walk you ungrateful child." The woman began to drive and was muttering to herself about what a hindrance Kimi was. Kimi pulled out her book knowing that if she opened her mouth one time she would be punished. The book was actually about a warlock, but Kimi's favourite part was the poetry at the beginning of each chapter.

Today she would be going to Racette highschool, because of the scholarship she had won. She had been trying to make her real mother proud of her, the one that was in heaven. It had been five years since her mother had died, and the only special thing about Kimi, was her brains. That was the only way that she could make her mother proud by entering the school her mother had wanted to go into when she was younger.

The special thing about her mother was that she, had been popular, was pretty, and was from high-class, she just wasn't exactly too smart. Not like Kimi was. Kimi's father had been from highclass and was still alive, he was the president of his own company, and had married Makami Mio, when Kimi was born it had been a mistake seeing as her mother, Moka Kirova, was actually her fathers mistress. Kimi had been told that nobody liked children that had been created by mistake, and that all she would ever be is a mistake.

Kimi's 'mother' was a stern and strict woman, Kimi was still not allowed to have a boyfriend until she moved out, and Kimi was not to talk to men, other than children or adult teachers. Kimi had never been able to bring friends 'home' or have/go to parties, she had been isolated other then school. Kimi had not even been able to go to the library without her 'mother'.

"Sorry I'm late mom, I dropped my bag and some of my stuff fell out." Kimi looked up to see her 'sister', Jayden. Jayden, was a small girl with dark brown hair, that looked black, blue-ish, grey, green eyes, perfectly arched eyebrows, straight nose and the brains of a demi-god. Jayden, was the only nice one in her 'family', she was only in grade six and had made the honour roll three times, Jayden was the perfect daughter, beautiful, smart, kind, and sometimes funny. Jayden was probably her only 'sibbling' that actually appreciated Kimi.

"That's alright darling, you actually had a good reason for it." Her 'mother' stared pointedly at Kimi, Kimi only pretended she didn't notice. Jayden only nodded pulling out a Math text book, propping it on her knees, waiting for her 'mother' to turn back to the steering wheel. Kimi felt something tickle her arm, she looked up to see Jayden poking a small piece of paper, into her arm.

Kimi took it carefully with her small fingers, hiding it behind her book, opening it slowly.

_Hey, congrats on making it into Cross Academy! :) _

_So are you going to try and win yourself a guy, stretch your new freedom? XD I heard that the Night-class is extremely good-looking, LOL Anyways, long time no see my sis! I'll have to come visit you, since I doubt you'll be coming home for the Holidays, were just going to have to go shopping. Anyways I also heard that the headmaster's a looney, and that he tried creating a time machine. I mean that's kind of strange but cool. :) Also I got a new manga called Kuroshitsuji, it's really good, and I want Ciel~!_

_You can have Sebastian~! (He's HOTT!)_

Kimi smiled at her sisters, little note, it was a pain that her mother had forbid Kimi from talking to her little sister, even though Jayden wasn't her real sister, she was the only one that Kimi felt was family. Quickly erasing Jaydens note, Kimi wrote her own back to her treasured little sister.

_**Thanks! :)**_

_**I'm not sure if I really want a boy-friend, I'm to plain, besides Mother would kill me if she were to find out! You saw me ten minutes ago, weirdo! And you must definitely come and visit me, we need to buy new clothes and I should get a makeover while were at it. Like the last one wasn't a looney, and where do you even hear these things? Another new manga? How many do you have like one million? And aren't you a little young to be having a boy-freind, and secret fiancée? I'll have to decide if Sebastian is hot enough for moi self.**_

She took a peek over at her 'mother' who was at the steering wheel, confirming that she was still busy concentrating on driving, quickly Kimi passed the not over to her sister. Smiling at the reaction her sister gave to her note. Jayden, however did not reply to Kimi's reply, simply tucked the note into her pocket.

"Mom, can we get something to eat I'm starving~!" Kimi glanced up at her 'older brother' he was handsome, strong, cool, and was the guy every girl wanted at school, he was nice to Kimi, but didn't know that their 'mother' hated her. His blonde hair fell just the right way, his blonde bangs hanging in-front of his chocolate brown eyes, his sun-tanned skin, and green t-shirt perfectly matched eachother.

"Hey Kimi, are you hungry too?" she looked up at hearing her name being called, Kimi secretly had a tiny crush on her 'brother' but it didn't feel wrong because she wasn't even related to him. Her face tinted red as she was addressed directly by Dorien, "Um yeah, I suppose, but I can wait, I mean if your hungry I'll eat..." She cursed herself for being so un-cool.

"See, mom even Kimi wants to eat something." Dorien turns back to "mom" a wide grin on his face.

"haaah, alright we'll go get something to eat." 'Mom' starts turning onto a bridge where there is a small town called St. Paul. Lacie stares out the window, headphones plugged in, she has a magazine propped on her lap, and has a look of disinterest on her pale face.

Lacie, is Kimi's older sister, who only called Kimi, by her full name, Kimberley. Kimberley never questioned being renamed, she only pushed it aside, her 'mother' had always told her that changing her name was the only way to let go of the past. Only thing was she didn't want to let go of the past, it was the only thing left that was hers, some days she felt that even her body, didn't belong to her.

They were now crossing the bridge, when a huge truck came barraling towards their silver van, she looked up in shock as her mother sweared, Dorien yelled, Jayden cried, and Lacie just sat there, staring blankly out the window. Kimi undid her, and Jayden's seatbelts, opening the door, Lacie seeing what Kimi was thinking, undid her seatbelt as well, but before they had a chance to jump out there was a loud screeching noise, and the impact of metal against metal, stopped them.

First person POV

I heard it before I felt it, the sound of bones snapping in my legs and arms, it was a sickening noise and made me want to puke. I didn't even notice the car had fallen off the bridge until I felt water sloshing around us. Grabing Jayden and Lacie, I push them push them out of the car door before swimming (well the best you can with broken legs anyway) out myself.

There's a bright light before everything starts to go black, swallowing me up. I blink once, twice, three times, but I can't make out anything except for black.

"Stehpanie!"

"Stephanie, come on wake up, you can't die! You still have to go to your dream school. STEPHANIE!"

People are screaming my name yet, I can't tell south, north, west, nor east, that their voices are coming from. I try to find the people screaming my name, my real name.

**~_-XOX-_~**

**Tanielle's POV**

I had been living with Mister Ciel, Mister Sebastian, mr. Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin, for about two weeks now. I was beginning to warm up to Ciel, but he still scared me, it was almost as if he had lost emotion, but when we attended his Aunty's funeral, I could tell he did have emotions but he did not let them show. I guessed he thought it was a sign of weakness.

I had watched from behind Mister Sebastian, as Mister Ciel placed a red dress over the white dress she had on, placing a red rose by her head, leaning gently down to kiss her forehead ever so gently. I had never gone to a funeral, maybe it was because I had grown up in the HQ, but I didn't know what people do at a funeral so I decided that Mister Sebastian would know, "Mister Sebastian, what do people do at funerals?"

Mister Sebastian glanced down at me curiously, "Haven't you ever been to a funeral, Miss Tanielle?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I was stuck in HQ for most of my life so I don't know too much, only that someone is either buried or burned when they die."

I could tell Mister Sebastian was slightly irritated, Mister Sebastian and Mister Ciel, have been trying to get me to give them more information on HQ or as I liked to call it 'Hell's Quarters'. Unfortunately for them, I didn't want to go into my bloody past all over again, for me that past was mine and mine alone.

"Well Miss Tanielle, people mourn for the loss of their loved ones. Though, I cannot understand, a body is useless without a soul." Mister Sebastian looked down at me, I was smaller than Ciel, and Mister Sebastian's neck must be tired from having to look down all the time. I didn't ask too many questions, but sometimes I wonder if he was annoyed with me.

Now Mister Sebastian, was getting me dressed for the morning, I knew how to dress myself but I had no idea when it came to the Victorian era clothing. Mister Sebastian, I knew was a demon, so he was the one that I clung to most of the time, if not him then I would cling to Mey-rin, I liked her.

Mey-rin was clumsy as clumsy can get, she was kind, and since she was always wearing her glasses, I took them one night. In the morning I got in trouble from Mister Ciel, I apologised to Mey-rin, by buying her a new pair of glasses.

"Mister Sebastian?" I asked his name looking down as he tied my hair back into a ponytail, it annoyed him when I had done it the first time, so I liked to do it.

"Miss, Tanielle what have I told you about looking down when I'm doing your hair?" He gave me a stern look in the mirror. Instantly I sat up straight, Sebastian was almost like my babysitter in a way, Ciel had ordered him to take care of me, so I had to listen to Sebastian like a good girl.

"Sorry, but Mister Sebastian?" I tried again.

"Hmmm?" He was experimenting with my ponytail now.

"What's Mister Ciel's wish? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, if it's between you and him only, but I'm just curious." Finally my grand question had escaped my lips, I was curious as to why Ciel's parents weren't here, and I wondered if they had something to do with it.

"Your all done, Miss Tanielle." Sebastian grabbed my chin tilting it upward so I could see myself in the mirror. Sebastian had put me in a red gothic Lolita dress, the glove that matched, were pure crimson, reminding me of blood. My hair was in a simple ponytail, with my long bangs covering one eye, I had decided I wanted to pretend to have just green eyes, because people would call me the devil's child, if they saw my real eyes.

Though here in Mister Ciel's manor, I didn't have to hide my eyes, first of all no one cared, second, the servants were pretty much assassins. I didn't really mind my mismatched eyes, in-fact I loved them, they were unique, and both of my parents had brown eyes. Mister Sebastian tells me that I can take the hair out of my face, but I like the look it gives me.

"Mister Sebastian?"

"Hmmmm?" He's pulling out my stockings now.

"Can you teach me how to make tea?" I'm now sitting on my bed as he puts on my stockings.

"Of course, but why would you want to know how to make tea? You're not a servant here, and I'm pretty sure your staying here in the Phantomhive manor." I blink, but then a smile graces my lips, I'm beginning to think that Mister Sebastian believes I am his. And in all honesty, I didn't mind, I would use my powers to help out Mister Sebastian even if he didn't want it. Sebastian was the first demon that I had met when I came here, and to me he was my Big brother, sort of.

"Because it'd be good to know how to do something other than destroy people's minds, both physically and mentally." I answer his question as if I were casually describing the Weather.

"But Miss Tanielle, you are here as bochan's guest, in-fact I think that bochan is going to make himself your legal guardian." I arched my neck up so I could look at him, "What does that mean Mister Sebastian?" My face was scrunched up, confused. What did he mean, 'legal guardian'? How did that work anyway? Did that mean Mister CIel would become my babysitter?

"It means he will be the one to take responsibility of you, so that people know that you belong to the Phantomhive manor." I heard him mumble something else quietly to himself, but didn't bother to question him, I was still confused as to why I would be Ciel's.

"So does that mean Mister Ciel will be my daddy, mister Sebastian?" I pouted a tiny bit, I was very confused, wouldn't Ciel be too young to be my father? Maybe he would be like my older brother, I have never had a sibbling, I wonder what that would feel like. The closest thing to having a sibbling was my best-friend, Stephanie, I could hardly remember her now, but I remember that we had been playing on a park the day before I went to Military HQ. Stephanie and I had pretented that she was an Angel and I was a Demon, playing 'war'.

"I'm afraid Bochan is too young to be a father." I only nodded in response, I trusted Mister Sebastian very much, I felt I could tell him anything without being embarassed. Mister Sebastian was what one might call my 'soul mate' but where most people meant it in the LOVE way, I meant it in the way that he was like my security blanket. I suppose one might say that I trusted him too much, but I trusted every demon, I am not as trusting of humans as I am of demons and other supernatural creatures, but I suppose that is one of my very own flaws.

"Alright, Mister Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Tanielle?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Can me and Ciel go play outside today, please?" I stared up at him with pleading eyes, that only a child could pull off. I guess he would be immune to that kind of thing, but I really wanted to play outside, it had been such a long time since I had been outside.

"That is up to Bochan, and I am afraid he is busy at the moment, but I am sure he wouldn't say no to letting you play outside." He gave me a serious look.

"Can I go ask him now?" I jumped off the chair I had been sitting on, swinging my head up so I could see Sebastian, a smile on my lips. I wanted to go outside and explore, I had not been able to before because Ciel and Sebastian had said that I had to be taught when Ciel was. I didn't understand why, but I did it because Ciel was letting me live here, and Sebastian said that it would help me in the future.

"Miss Tanielle, how about you ask Bochan when he is having his breakfast, that way you can make tea this morning with me, and then come with me to wake Bochan." Wow, Sebastian really was smart, he must know everything! I wish I knew all this stuff, then I could be like Sebastian, Ciel sure was lucky to be in a contract with a demon like Sebastian.

"Your so amazing, Mister Sebastian! When I grow up, I want to be just like you!" I smile up at him and reach for his hand, beginning to pull him along with me, down the hallway. I didn't see the small shocked look on his face, for I had already looked down the hallway, following the sounds of explosions. I still relied on Mister Bard's explosives to help me find my way to the kitchen, when Mister Sebastian wasn't around to help me.

After a couple of stair cases and a few turns, we finally reached our destination, I was pretty sure that Sebastian could have easily made it there in a minute, but he let me find my way, it was practice so that I could get better at navigating myself around the manor. I was slowly beginning to make it to my room by myself, but I still had trouble finding Ciel's room and the kitchen.

**~_-XOX-_~**

**Sebastian's POV  
**

This small child was full of surprises, she had so many things that she wanted, yet still she would not tell us about where she came from, other then USA Military HQ. Young master had not ordered me to find out, but I could tell he was curious, but if the young girl trusted me just a little bit more, the maybe, just maybe I could get it out of her. I was curious myself as to what caused her to not trust humans, she was human with something else, yet she was deffinetly not a demon.

I wonder if she had parents, they must have not cared for her, seeing as she was in military HQ. I was not yet sure if the child was dangerous, she said that she was a weapon, but I didn't understand how she was a weapon. She had also said that she was a hybrid of sorts, whatever that meant. If only I knew what kind of Hybrid...

"Don't ya think so Mister Sebastian?" I glanced down at the small girl, she was still holding onto my hand, I was very confused with this girl, she was shy of young master, but even knowing I am a demon, she clings to me like life it's self. Oh wait what were we talking about before? Her face is just waiting for an answer, what shall I reply? Oh right just distract her.

"Miss Tanielle your going to have to release my hand if you want to learn how to make tea." I give a smile, if she were older I would probably have tried to make her blush.

"Oh, right! So what do we have to do first?" She gives one of those huge closed eyes smile, quickly letting go of my hand.

"Okay first could you fill," I reached up above her, so that her body was stuck between me and the counter, "this, with hot water please." I bent down so I coud hand her the kettle. She reached for it with her small, pale hands. But before she could take it I pulled it away, therewas a moment of silence, but then she burst out into giggles. Wait, why was she laughing? I had just pulled it away from her.

"Please may I have it, Mister Sebastian?" She was smiling sweetly up at me, holding out a hand for the kettle. I handed it to her, my poker face hiding my shock, I didn't exactly understand what this child thought about me, and it was frusturating. Did she think I was her father or something? Maybe I was just someone she really respected.

**~_-XOX-_~**

I was now taking the tea to the young master, and of course Tanielle was hot on my heels, she was fast for those little legs of hers. She was also clutching one of my tails, on my tail coat. She was humming and before long it became quite singing, yet I could still hear her little voice ringing out in a high soprano, it was a strange little song but sounded good none the less.

_White Coral bells,_

_Upon a slender stalk.  
_

_Lillies of the valley,  
_

_Deck our garden walk.  
_

_Oooh Don't you wish,  
_

_That you could hear them ring.  
_

_But, that may only happen,  
_

_When the fairies sing.  
_

It wasn't a song that I had heard before, but seemed almost like a lullaby, the soft words gave off a calming a peaceful feeling.

Soon we reached the young master's bedroom, I opened the door quietly, "Good morning, Bochan."

The young master rubbed his eyes, pushing his covers away, swinging his legs so that they hung off the side of his bed. Tanielle was waiting outside the door patiently, so I quickly dressed the young master, "Miss Tanielle, you may enter."

The knob of the young masters door turned, and the door opened up revealing a smiling Tanielle, the young master glanced up at me, an eyebrow arched. He was probably woindering why the child was in his bedroom chambers, but I would let the girl speak for herself, though she didn't like to talk to anyone too much except for me.

"Yes, Tanielle? I'm guessing there is a reason for you to be in my room at this time in the morning." She looked down, playing with her fingers. She was hiding behind her hair, and she quickly glanced up at the young master.

"Ummmm... M-mister Ciel, c-could I ummm, g-go p-play outside t-today... p-please?" She flushed crimson, and quickly moved behind me, peeking only her head out at the young master. It was supposedly one of those cute things that humans fawned over children for, but to me it signalled that she was scared. However, I did not try to protect her, she would have to learn to do that by herself, and the young master would not harm her, but if he did I was sure she could protect herself.

"That's all you wanted? Well I don't mind at all, infact I think I'll come outside as well. Sebastian bring my breakfast and work outside, and set up a table and a chair." I only forced a smile, "Yes my lord."

Tanielle followed the young master outside, but she looked back at me, I nodded for her to go on, she walked away hesitantly.

**~_-XOX-_~**

**Tanielle's POV  
**

****Ciel and I arrived outside, in the rose garden, I decided to go play so I left Ciel to wait for Sebastian by himself. I was wandering around when I saw an orange butterfly, it was the lovliest thing, it's tinny fluttering wings catching the morning rays of sunlight.

I followed after the butterfly, jogging a bit to keep up, I was so caught up in the butterfly that I didn't notice the body that layed on the ground before me. I felt myself falling, and was so surprised that I forgot to catch myself, but something softnend my fall, it was soft and kinda squishy. I opened my eyes after a minute, and blinked twice, I realized that my lips were pressed onto anothers.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY~! So who da ya guys think she's kissing? :) I can't wait to hear all your guesses, though I wont tell until next chapter :) I'm actually surprised that this story is so popular, I wasn't expecting so many rviews, But I thank all that have: Favourited, alerted, and reviewed :) YOu guys are da best!**

**So Kimi (Stephanie) isn't mine she is 'One Hell of a Monster's' and I am soo excited to further use Stephanie in here :)  
**

**So if anyone wants there OC in here please let me know! Oh and does anyone have a guess at what Tanielle is?  
**

**Ja Ne~! Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So last time I left off with a cliffy, -sigh- it was much fun! But I'm afraid no one will be going to Cross Academy... Yet. Anyways, I hadn't even realized that I had kind of made a Fruit's basket reference in here till I read it over, XD. I can assure I was pretty surprised myself. :)**

**Ciel: Pfft, sure you were. -_-**

**Me: ... I really need to get myself a demon, so that I can kill this kid when the story is over. -_-**

**Sebastian: Well how about after I take Young masters soul, then we can form a contract. *Rape smile***

**Me: 0.o**

**Ciel: D:**

**Me: Ummmmm I have no idea what to reply to that, so I'm just going to get on with the story... 0.o**

**Ciel: :( Sebastian...**

* * *

_Previously __on "See Ya in Hell Bitches~!"_

_**Tanielle's POV**_

_Ciel and I arrived outside, in the rose garden, I decided to go play so I left Ciel to wait for Sebastian by himself. I was wandering around when I saw an orange butterfly, it was the lovliest thing, it's tinny fluttering wings catching the morning rays of sunlight._

_I followed after the butterfly, jogging a bit to keep up, I was so caught up in the butterfly that I didn't notice the body that layed on the ground before me. I felt myself falling, and was so surprised that I forgot to catch myself, but something softnend my fall, it was soft and kinda squishy. I opened my eyes after a minute, and blinked twice, I realized that my lips were pressed onto anothers._

* * *

Kimi-chan's POV (First Person)

I was falling, it was dark, and I was all alone. Except for the voices, those familiar yet unknown voices, calling to me, calling me by my real name. Who am I? Where am I? Is anyone there?

"_Stephanie."_

"**What? Who is Stephanie? Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?"**

"_You are Stephanie. That is your name, you are no longer Kimi, you are Stephanie."_

" **I am Stephanie? Who are you?"**

"_Yes, you are Stephanie, I am Maya, my real name is Isthinel."_

"**Where am I? Why are you here? What's happened to me?"**

"_I must go now. But Stephanie, please, you must protect the child, do not pass judgement onto her, she is special."_

"**Wait, Child? What child? Come back! I still have questions! Don't leave me alone!"**

I begin twisting, this way and that, not really knowing where I am going. I can feel my fall speeding up, I can make out white tiled floors, instantly I flail my arms about, trying my best to break my fall.

I hit the floor with a "thud" and I look around, sitting up and rubbing my sore shoulder. I saw a bunch of doors and a projector looking kind of thing, a chair sat in-front of it. No one else was in this strange small room.

Standing up to my fullest height, I made my way over to the chair, taking a seat I raised my eyebrows. The screen was still blank, I should have known nothing would happen, what was I expecting, a movie of my life? I began to get up, when suddenly the screen came to life, showing two little girls playing in a forest.

* * *

"_Hey, Stephanie! That's not fair, you can't do that!"_

"_Sure I can, I'm an angel, and you're a demon, angels __**always **__win, Tani."_

"_But I want to be able to do that too. If you can then I should be able to as well!" __ The smaller girl with long fiery orange hair, pouts and her sparkling blue orbs narrowing at the older girl, tiny fists clenched at her side._

"_But you can't do everything, I do. Why don't you make up your own power?" The older girl crosses her arms over her chest, a frown upon her lips. _

"_But I don't know what I want to have as a new power~! Besides, you always have the best ideas, Stephy!"__ The girl slumps to the ground, tears threatening to spill. The older girl only sighs and sits down beside the smaller girl in the grass._

"_How about we play a different game instead? Like Princess and Dragons?" The older child smiles sweetly down at the younger one, who now is looking at the other child like they're the most special thing in the whole wide world._

"_Can I be a vampire princess? And live in a huge Castle with lots of servants?"__ The child smiles, her clean white pearls shinning._

"_Of course! I will be your older vampires sister! We will have to choose our castle! How about the playground? We can call it "Shizuri Kingdom!" The older girl grabbed the younger one hand, pulling her off towards the playground..._

* * *

My eyes widen as the events from my life, even long forgotten ones, appear on the screen like a movie. I was shocked most by the very first scene of the little girl and the younger me. It was almost as if I were there, if I only I knew who this child was, I could hardly remember her now.

Who was this girl and why did it seem that she was so important? Could she be the child I was to protect at all costs? Or was she just a long forgotten memory?

"_**You shall now be sent to the child you are to protect. Can you be sure to guard her with your life? There is no choice in this matter, I wish you the best of luck in your journey, be careful Stephanie Shizuri. Good bye.**_

"Wait what?" I call out before I am once again I am consumed in darkness. I give into it and drift off to sleep, not caring what might happen to me anymore.

**~_-XOX-_~**

**Tani's POV**

I quickly pushed myself off the older girl I was laying ontop of, I felt my face flush a deep red, covering my mouth with my hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" I screamed without really thinking, I was so shocked I hadn't expected to fall on a unconscious girl, let alone have my first kiss with her. I didn't think of what Sebastian or Ciel might think. I was just freaked out and surprised, but now that I looked at the older girl, she was pretty.

She was wearing some pretty awesome combat boots, she was wearing a black tank-top, with a black mini skirt, with leggings. Her hair reminded me of the woman known as 'Madame Red', Ciel's aunt, it was a light brown however. She was skinny, but her chest was not oversized, it was in-fact small, She looked medium tanned.

"TANIELLE?" came the anxious voice of Ciel, she could hear two pairs of feet coming towards her. She looked up in-time to see Sebastian and Ciel, coming towards her. Ciel's face was mixed with anger and worry, Sebastian's was blank, but his eyes showed annoyance.

"Miss Tanielle, why, may I ask, did you scream? I can see no immediate danger- who is this?" He quirked an eye-brow up, coming closer to the young girl.

"Mister Sebastian, Mister Ciel!" I cried out and jumped over to Sebastian, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, burying my head into his stomach. I didn't notice Ciel glance over at me.

"Sebastian, bring this girl into the mansion."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian answered, gently making my arms release him, I would try to hold on, but still I lost. Sebastian gave me a smirk and gestured for me to go to the young master. I frowned but went over to the young master, hesitantly, I was still rather wary of him.

"I'd have never thought my first kiss would be with a girl." I said quietly, I hadn't realized that I had just voiced my thoughts out loud, until Ciel and Sebastian gave me confused surprised looks, demanding an explanation.

This time my face flushed even darker red, and I looked down at my feet. "What do you mean, Tanielle?"

"Umm, well I was following a butterfly, and ermm I uh didn't um see her, and well I uh kind of umm tripped, and then uhh our uh our lips err met and umm yeah." I flushed a furious crimson, fumbling with my fingers, I was so embarrassed! I couldn't think clearly.

"Mmmm, where the hell am I?" I look up at the girl who is now in Sebastian's arms, her brown eyes hazy. Wow her eyes are rather beautiful, I wish my eyes were as pretty as hers, but mine are unique so I don't care.

"Miss, may I ask where you came from? What is your name, and why were you in the garden on Phantomhive property?" Sebastian questions the girl, now that I think about it, this girl seems familiar just where have I seen her before...?

"Woah, nice contacts, dude!" She exclaims, sitting up in Sebastian's arms. He sets her down on a nearby bench, he gives her a confused look.

"What are contacts, Miss...?"

"Oh, I'm Kimberley, I mean Stephanie, and how do you not know what contacts are? Your wearing them right now, no one can have red eyes, unless there albino... But your obviously not, so- Oh Your God! I am so sorry!" She looks down in submission? Why was she all of a sudden being so submissive? Before she was so outgoing, what was with the change of attitude?

"Miss Stephanie? Where are you from?" She looks up at Sebastian with frightened eyes, maybe she knows what he is? Hmm just who is this girl? Why is she so familiar.

"Um, The United States of America? Isn't that where I am right now?" She didn't look up, but instead glanced my way. Her eyes widened in recognition, she moved over to where I was standing, I didn't move just tilted my head to the side, questioning.

"Tani? Is that you? It's me, Stephy, remember? We used to play with each-other." The girl gazed intently into my eyes. I only blinked, I knew this girl, but when, wait Stephanie?

"Stephanie? Is that, is that you?" She nodded, and smiled, but I only frowned, and tears threatened to fall. I wasn't sure, I was upset still, Stephanie didn't come to play for a week, and then I was taken from my family. Stephanie had promised to stay by my side forever, but she hadn't and that had hurt me, I had trusted her.

"Tani, what's wrong?" I wipe at my eyes, I would not cry, Stephanie must have had a good reason for breaking her promise, she always did have a reason for everything.

"Nothing, just I missed you. But how did you get here?" I ask, keeping my frown on my lips, I glanced at Ciel and Sebastian, I didn't want them to know about where I really came from, it would make things very complicated.

"We were on our way to Japan, because I had won a scholarship, and Dorien wanted to get something to eat, so _mom_ turned onto a bridge. That's when a huge truck came from the other direction, there was a collision, and I had to pull out Jayden and Lacie from the van. That's all I remember." Her voice begins to fade away as soon as she talked about the bridge, and I had to lean closer to her to hear what she said.

"What is a truck?" I turn to see Ciel, confused. Now I would have to explain we were from the future, but it still doesn't make sense for Stephanie to be here, only me and that child could make it through the portal.

"What do you mean? You have never seen a truck? Are we in a third world country or something? You guys know it's the twenty-first century, right?" She gave them the 'Are you on crack' look. I let out a sigh, and Sebastian and Ciel looked at me, confused.

"W-well, S-stephanie and I are umm from t-the future, and well umm I never t-told you, be- because it would umm upset the b-balance of umm n-nature." I stutter only when I'm addressing Ciel, Bard, and Finny. I'm okay with Sebastian because he is a demon, and Mey-rin just gives off that aura that she is trustworthy. Ciel just scares me, Finny makes me feel overwhelmed, same with Bard.

"Woah wait, so your saying that I time-travelled, Tani?" I look up at Tani nervously, giving a nod, "You're in the nineteenth century at the moment Stephanie." I fumble with my fingers, finding sudden interest in Sebastian shoes. They were rather shiny, not a speck of dirt on them.

**~_-XOX-_~**

**Jayden's POV (first person)**

I watched as Kimi's body turned translucent, and she slowly faded away, I tried to hold onto her but she slipped through my arms, tears were streaming down my face, creating a puddle on the ground.

Dorien was trying to comfort me, but he was crying as well. I had known that he was interested in Kimi, and that he was planning on asking her out sometime soon when mom wasn't around. He was always nice to Kimi, and made sure that everyone was safe in our family.

I would never see Kimi smile, never hear her play the trumpet, never see her run a race again, never go shopping never see Kimi, ever. I would not write anymore notes to my sister, never come into her room when I had a nightmare, never read another manga with her again. I would never be able to tell her that Dorien loved her, never tell her that I loved her. Kimi was gone, and as Ciel Phantomhive said, "Once something is lost you can never regain it, ever."

How would I have known that I would lose my sister? I never knew that she wouldn't be going to her dream school, never knew that I would not spend another Christmas with her, I never knew that I would lose my shining star, good luck charm, my angel. I would never have another fight with my sister.

Lacie was just glaring at our mother, who was smiling happily. At this moment I hated her, hated her for causing Kimi so much pain, for changing Kimi's name, for smiling while she died in my arms. My anger began to creep up on my face, my eyes burning with hatred that I never knew I had before. I felt like screaming and slapping that smile off her pale face. Seeing the pain in her violet eyes, would make me feel much better, I wanted her to die at that moment, wanted my sister back.

* * *

That hatred led to me summoning someone, and that someone was a demon, two demons for that matter.

"**You have summoned us, human?" **said two voices, in complete harmony. I stared up at the two girls, they were both very beautiful.

"_I wish to kill my mother, and I wish to find my sister, I know she is not dead, she must have gone to a new world. I also will not let you have my soul until I'm ready."_

"**Oh? You wish to find your sister, do you? Hehe, then you must give us your soul in return, to both of us, once we grant your wish."**

"**You will never see the gates of Heaven, you will burn in the depths of the ninth layer of Hell. Are you willing to make that choice, to give up paradise?"**

"_Yes, Now I order you to never leave my side until the very end, kill my __**mother**__." _I was going to get my sister back no matter what.

"**Of course, Ojou-sama."**

* * *

When the black had disappeared, I saw that Lacie had disappeared, Dorien was also nowhere in sight, mother was standing in-front of misty white glowing thing.

"Darling I can't believe you have ruined your pureness, by summoning filth. I must say I am rather ashamed, but I must go really kill Stephanie, and that child she must gaurd. Ta-ta."

She disappeared into the white misty thing in-front of her, I screamed at her and tried to follow but the demons pulled me back.

"Ojou-sama, please, you must rest now, we will have to go to Cross Academy and get into the portal there, then we can find your sister and your mother." I stared up into the pinkish eyes of the older demon, her pink hair tickling my face. I closed my eyes, and succumbed to sleep, promising myself that I would destroy my mother and save Kimi.

**~_-XOX-_~**

**Tanielle's POV**

"Miss Tanielle, and Miss Stephanie, it is time for dinner." I looked up at Sebastian, a wide smile on my face, I could already smell the food that he had made. Sebastian and Ciel had been a bit upset with me for not telling them, but they forgave me, and I think that I had become closer with Ciel.

"Alright, once Stephanie finishes my hair!" Stephanie and I had gone to my room after the little incident, Stephanie was wearing one of Mey-rin's outfits but she had adjusted it to her liking, so that the stalking were ripped, the apron had been removed and the skirt wasn't puffy anymore, though she kept her awesome combat boots on.

"Alright, Miss Tanielle." Sebastian just came over to where we were and Stephanie cast her eyes downwards, a light blush upon her cheeks. I didn't understand why, but didn't bring it up. I loved the feel of fingers through my hair and Stephanie was putting my hair into a fish tail braid.

"So how did you two meet, if you don't mind my asking?" I smiled and turned to look up at Sebastian, causing Stephanie to give me an annoyed hiss.

"We met when I was born! My mama and Stephy's mama, were best friends. Stephanie an I would play in the forest when we were younger and then go to the park. But one day Stephanie never came to meet me at the usual spot, it went on for a week, and then I was taken HQ." I said the last part in a whisper. I had never cried so much in my whole life, then in that year.

"All done, Tani!" Stephanie kissed me gently on the top of my head, she must of not heard the last part, but I knew Sebastian did, he heard everything. I smiled up at Stephanie, she was the older sister I never had.

"Okay, Plaese follow me, Miss Tanielle, Miss Stephanie." I grabbed Stephanie's hand, pulling her with me so that I could grab a hold of Sebastian's hand. I walked between them smiling and giggling. I felt that I was happy for once and I knew that I was safe.

"Mister Sebastian?" I asked glancing up at him from under my thick blonde lashes. I never noticed how pretty his hair was, I wonder how it would feel on my fingers.

"Yes Miss Tanielle?" He glanced down at me, his burgundy eyes gazing into her own mismatched eyes.

"You can call me Tani, you know?" I smile up at Sebastian, I really want Sebastian to be on better terms with me.

"Of course, Tani." He gives a trademark smirk, and pulls me along faster, with Stephanie in tow. After several falls, on Stephanie's part, we finally reached the dining room. I think Sebastian, was annoyed with Stephanie for all the falling she did, had delayed dinner. I took my place beside Ciel, and Stephanie went and sat across from me. She looked out of place, and was glancing around, she was probably feeling awkward.

My mouth watered as Sebastian placed my salad, stuffed zucchini boats, and a glass of apple cider, on the table.

"Thank-you Sebby~! It looks really good!" I exclaimed out loud, as Stephanie gave my food a disgusted look.

"How you manage to stomach vegetables, I'll never know." Her nose crinkled, to prove how disgusted she was.

"You should really try it first! Besides if you have one bite of my zucchini boats, then I'll have a bite of steak." I said this without realizing what I had just done, I would have to try that disgusting meat. Ciel watched our exchange with mild amusement, Sebastian only smirked. Stephanie smirked evilly at me cutting a piece of steak, gesturing for me to give her zucchini boat, I gulped.

Slowly I took the piece of steak that was offered to me. I forced a smile as I lifted the meat up to my lips, looking at it with distaste. Stephanie only absentmindedly put the zucchini boat in her mouth, taking a bite, and smiling as I opened my mouth and stared at the meat in horror. Popping it into my mouth, I tasted the spices first, which were awesome, but then I tasted the meat and gagged.

I spit out the horrid stuff, reaching for my cider and gulping it down as quickly as possible, I didn't notice how hot it was, and burnt my tongue. But it was worth it, to get that horrid taste out of my mouth.

"Ugh, I don't EVER want to have to taste something so repulsive, again! I feel as if I just ate my throw-up, screw it I'm forever eating vegetables." I glared at the amused look Stephanie sent my way, and snatched my zucchini boat from her hands. I was absolutely, thoroughly, disgusted.

Sebastian chuckled, Stephanie smirked, and Ciel gave off a serious glare, towards Sebastian.

"Anyways, Stephanie. Unlike Tanielle, I do not want to be your legal guardian, and since you have nowhere to go, you will be working for me as a maid for Tanielle. However you will also **never** lie to me, understand." Ciel wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, and stated this as not a question, but an order.

"Wait a moment? Who said that I would do this for you?" Stephanie gave a an angry and confused look at Ciel, I could totally tell what she was thinking at that moment, '_Who does this kid think he is, ordering me around? Just because your feeding me doesn't mean I'm your servant!'_ I giggled mentally, that was probably exactly what she was thinking. I knew her all too well.

"You will if you want to stay by Tanielle's side, and if you want to eat." Ciel smirked, one of those smirks that no kid should be able to get away with, "I hear that these days it's hard to find work, for children, such as yourself."

Stephanie let out an angry sigh, and glared daggers at Ciel, "Fine! When do I start?"

Ciel's smirk widened, knowing that he had won, "Tomorrow would be nice, Sebastian will wake you up at six-o-clock sharp every morning. You will also be trained to defend this manor, Tanielle, and myself."

"WHAT!" I smiled at Stephanie, poor her, being my maid meant spending a-lot of time with Sebastian, because I was always with him, and from what I could tell Stephanie didn't really like Sebastian. Well this was sure going to be interesting...

**~_-XOX-_~**

"Sebby?"

"Yes, Tani?" Sebastian replied, as he finished brushing my long hair, and carrying me over to my bed, he pulled my covers up to my chin and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Will you tell me a story? I want a scary story with monsters and princesses, and angels!" I let out a small yawn after that, but smiled sleepily up at Sebastian, my mismatched eyes pleading for a story. Sebastian sighed but complied, smirking.

"Once upon a time-"

"Wait, can you rub my back too, please?" I rolled onto my side, and Sebastian slipped his hand underneath my blankets, and gently rubbed my back, I smiled and waited for him to continue.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl with dark chocolate brown hair, and sparkly blue eyes, everyone called her 'Ojou-sama'. Her real name was Aki Petit, she was a sweet girl but her mother died of an epidemic one day, leaving Aki all alone. She was distressed but soon got over her mother's death, this made her mother angry. So every night, Aki's mother would possess her and make her kill commoners who sinned. Aki only wanted to find the person she loved so she set out and went into the forest, despite the villagers warnings.

She one day meets a boy with the same eyes and hair as herself, only to fall helplessly in-love with him. She introduces herself as princess Aki Petit, the boy introduces himself as Akira Poire. Aki and Akira so begin to court and she decides to introduce him to her father, because Akira proposes to her.

When they are on their way back out of the forest, a huge black wolf , attacks them, causing Aki too loose her eye-sight. The wolf eats Akira, and begins to eat Aki as well, until a villager comes and kills the wolf, saving Aki.

Aki feels hatred like no other for her loss, and decides that no one should be able to love, so she begins killing innocent people in their sleep. People begin to fear her, and she is captured and put into jail, in the deepest darkest prison.

After a while everything goes back to normal, but Aki's hatred only grows as she sits and rots away in the prison. This hatred leads to her summoning a powerful demon, asking him to Kill everyone she wants dead, in return for her soul.

She begins her wrath on the village, and turns into a monster, causing people to call her Lucifer's bride. Soon she develops feelings for the demon, but the demon leads her on, making her believe he loves her, only to devour her soul in the end.

The demon, soon begins to miss his mistress, and goes to Hell to find her, he soon does, and she still loves him, causing him to resurrect her. Once she is alive again, he carries out her every word, bringing havoc and chaos onto Earth.

She is now known as Queen Pandemonium, and kills whoever or whatever gets in her way. Soon there is a rebellion, and people known as the observers, destroy her demon. She goes so insane to the point where there is no return, soon she decides to destroy the world, and succeeds, but creates another world.

She is now known as Lucifer, and exists to only create pain, hatred, jealousy, anger, and sorrow. She is sin, the sin deep within human hearts."

I frown at this, Sebastian's story wasn't scary but it was horrible, the girl is so corrupt to the point of no return, that she destroys Earth. I don't really get its meaning but I am really tired.

I turn over to face Sebastian, my eyes barely open at all now, "Thanks for the story Sebby, -yawn-, Night." I drift off to sleep happily, dreaming of meaningless things...Or maybe not.

_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku?_

_Yamano o sano ni itsu hiraku._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou?_

_Warau nana no ko asobu koro._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru?_

_Utau nana no ko nemuru koro._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru?_

_Shinda nana no ko noboru koro._

_I follow the song to a stream in the forest, frowning I lean over the water. Instead of my reflection, I see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, Aki. She is singing this song over and over._

"_Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree?_

_Children of seven, waking, smile at the sun._

_Why do fragrant blossoms stir in the mountain air?_

_Children of seven, laughing, run through the woods._

_Why do crimson branches dance for the village streets?_

_Children of seven, singing, call down the wind._

_Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?_

_Children of seven, dying, to wake once more._"

_I can't understand what's happening, this girl is singing this creepy song in English and Japanese, why? Is she trying to tell me something, I don't understand it's meaning. _

_I decide to sing my own song and stop listening to this one, I have a bad feeling it will lead to trouble._

"_White coral bells,_

_Upon a slender stock._

_Lilies of the valley,_

_Deck our garden walk._

_Ooooh don't you wish,_

_That you could hear them ring._

_But that may only happen,_

_When the fairies sing."_

_I can barely hear the other girl now, I guess I have to keep singing to get out of this place._

_" Shiroi sango no kane, _

_Surendā kabushiki teiji itadakimasu._

_Tani no yuri, _

_Dekki no niwa o arui te._

_Ooooh no anata ga, _

_kibō shinai Anata wa karera ni ringu o kiku koto ga dekita._

_Shikashi, sore dake de, _

_okoru kamo shiremasen Yōsei ga utau toki. "_

_I could already see an opening for me to escape, quickly I ran as I sang, and jumped, I was falling._

I sat up, with a start, and looked around wildly, sighing when I saw that I was just in my room. Glancing at the clock in my room, I gasped, it was four in the morning! How could I have woken up so early? Well at least I can go and look for Sebastian, so I can get dressed.

* * *

**Okay I'm going to leave off there, because I don't want to make this chapter the rest of the story XD. So what do you guys think is going to happen? **

* * *

Kanade 6/6/12 . chapter 2

I love this! This is the BEST Kuroshitsuji Series EVER! Please make more!

"_**Thank-you! You don't know how happy that makes me XD I hope you keep on reading and reviewing :)"**_

1 Hell of a Monster 6/6/12 . chapter 2

Is... IS TANIELLE KISSING ME? Oh God why? I LOVED this chapter, when I first saw it in my story alerts, my heart skipped a beat! So, I broke BOTH my arms and legs? Harsh... Just kidding! I loved this story, and, did you throw in a Fruits Basket and Vampire Knight reference? I see what you did there...,

"_**Lol Now I have a Hell-girl reference too, :) An at least I made it so that you were all healed up when you came back in-time! I'm glad your excited for when I update this story! You are my most faithful reviewer XD And your a huge part in my story as well! All of your characters, though I still have no clue as to when I will bring Travesty in.**_

Jessica1209 6/6/12 . chapter 2

EPPPP VAMPIRE KNIGHT CROSSOVER Me so happy! I could die from happiness! :)) Yeah! I wonder if Kimi-chan will fall for Sebby?

"_**XD I'm glad you're happy, that's good! Just don't die because you wont find out what happens if you do. I'm not going to answer your question because I don't want to ruin anything. :)**_

Kingsavenue 6/8/12 . chapter 2

Could Tanielle be a half-demon?

"_**Well, you're the first one to guess at what she is, but no, she is not a half demon."**_

* * *

**If anyone wants there OC in here or has an idea of what you'd like to happen, plaese tell me in a PM or review :) Also anyone guess what Tani is yet or Stephanie for that matter? well Stephanie will be hard and I don't think anyone will guess it unless they've read all my stories.  
**

**Okay so R&R and I will update quickly, I think I might do two chapters every week, how does that sound? Ja Ne~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey PEOPLE! So I am happy that lots of people have favourited this story! Anyways U have my PAT's this week, for those of you have no idea what crap I'm spouting, PAT's are Provincial Acheivement Test's. I will be taking, Social, L.A, Science, Math, French(Well really it's just a test that is a final), and I forget the other one, but anyways I will be busy this weekend and the next but I am hoping to give you guys more chapters sometime during then. I also have Track&Field, then my fieldtrip to the Parliament building. but soon it will be summer and I will write as much as possible, I also am going to Manitoba the first week of Summer, So I have no idea when things are going to happen but that is why if I miss out on a weekly update you shall get double the chapters.**

Jayden's POV

I sit in the silver car that Lucy had bought, how she got the money I have no idea. I never questioned what the two demons did, I figured that they knew exactly what they were doing. My usual shinning blue orbs were now dull, and lifeless.

I couldn't believe that it had only been two days since I had lost my sister, it felt like I had been sleeping for thousands of years too wake up and find that my sister had died. I traced the raindrops as they slid down the glass window.

"So, Jayden, are you hungry?" I looked up to find myself staring into Alexis's smiling face, she was a rather strange girl, or should I say, demon. She was always so happy, and she had been trying to cheer me up ever since I woke up in this car. In a way she almost made me come back to life, but the only one who would bring happiness and life into me was Kimi.

"Yes, are we almost there?" My voice sounds dead and I frowned, why couldn't I pretend to be happy? Why did my sister have to be stolen from me? No one deserves this, but when I receive my revenge, I will smile.

"Were actually here right now, Ojou-sama." I look up to see the huge gates of Cross Academy, those would have been the gates my sister would have walked through, receiving her long awaited freedom. Well I would at least try to look like I'm enjoying, being at school.

"Okay, so what are our rolls? Who are we?" I asked and Alexis smirked.

"How about Lucy and I are lovers, and your our adopted child! I'm kidding!" Alexis nervously laughed at the glares, Lucy and I sent her. (A/N Alexis in NOT Lesbian, she was just having fun in her own way.)

"Jayden, you will be my younger sister, Alexis, you're our family friend. We will have to get close to one of the vampire students, so we can get to the portal." Lucy stated calmly and began pulling out wigs, contacts, and makeup.

"Why do I have to be the family friend? What's all that stuff for?" Alexis was pouting but she was indeed curious as to what Lucy was doing. I just gave Lucy a confused tilt of the head, what was she doing with all that stuff?

"Well we have to at least look like each-other, and somehow I doubt anyone would believe a pink haired girl was the sister of a brunette. If we told people I dyed my hair, they would question my roots. Besides it's fun to go undercover." I smiled, I liked the way this demon thought, and it was probably a good thing to smile, I would have to pretend I was happy at school.

"Alexis you first." Lucy beckoned the younger hyper demon towards her. They were in a bathroom at a clothing shop, Lucy didn't want to take the chance of being seen by any vampires at the school. Lucy was amazing at thinking things through, and was proving to be very useful, whereas Alexis was more of a hyperactive child.

Alexis was now done, and her wig was blonde and curled, her contacts were a chocolate brown, she had light grey eye-shadow , and her lips were glossed to perfection. She was wearing ripped, black, leggings, white mini-skirt that came up to her middle thigh, a black tank-top with a short, white, sleeved shrug/jacket. She was wearing a key that was hanging from a chain around her neck, her earrings were silver hoops with white and black mini chess pieces. She had knee high black boots with silver buckles and chains, and to top it off she had a lollipop in her mouth.

Was she ever beautiful! I couldn't believe that it was the same Alexis from before, I even poked her cheek just to make sure she was real. Alexis looked herself over in the mirror and smirked, she was so working this new look. I glanced over at Lucy who was now finished herself, and felt my jaw drop.

Lucy had a black wig with a pink streak in her bangs and pink at the tips. Her contacts were piercing green, giving you the feeling that she was peering past even your soul. She wore a light green eye-shadow, and had eyeliner to complete the look. Her outfit was a green ,off-the-shoulder, shirt, that came up to under her belly button, underneath was a black tank-top. Instead of a skirt she had on jean short-shorts, and a pair of thigh high white socks, that were criss-crossed with tiny black and green exes. She had a red rose choker tightly upon her slender neck.

Both of the girls nails were black, and it would go unnoticed because of the looks their outfits gave them. I could only stare at them in awe, but that look soon changed to a mildly scared one, they were coming towards me with make-up and other 'torture devices'. Oh hell...

**One Hour Later... poor Jayden...**

I looked at the beautiful girl in the mirror, her hair was black, her contacts a bright blue that sparkled with life, that masked the lifeless ones hidden behind them. Her hair, came up to her shoulders while curled, and had purple/black feathers blended in with the jet black curls. She had perfectly arched eyebrows, and the eyeliner brought out the blue in her eyes immensely, she was slightly frowning, despite how happy her eyes looked. Her outfit was short, red, spaghetti strapped dress, that came up to just above her knees, she wore knee-high, black, heeled, boots, long silver chains and buckles completed the boots.

This was sooo not me. I did not wear make-up, I only wore things past my knees, I never wore heels, I most certainly did not have feathers in my hair, or wear red for that matter. I was not Jayden, I was someone else, someone who was mature, and looked like she should be as smart as I am.

"Oh I want to name you Yuki~! Lucy, you can be Sara, and I shall be, Ami." Alexis squealed and clapped her hands together, in what most people would call cute, but I called, 'You-need-to-go-to-a-hospital-or-get-some-help" Of course I did not say this aloud, for that would hurt the demons feelings.

"Why do you get to pick our names?" I asked, not that I really cared but she wasn't the master I was, she shouldn't be making decisions on her own. Oh, who am I kidding I suck at giving orders and I hate taking away peoples freedom. Oh well, I actually kind of liked that name, Yuki, it was cool.

"Because Lucy, I mean Sara, got to pick out everything else~!" I just shook my head slightly, but gestured for my fellow demons to carry on our journey to Cross Academy.

We arrived in twenty minutes, because of Sara's crazy-mad driving skills, how I managed to not throw up, I don't even think God knows. Sara, told us her plan, and we all agreed to follow through with it, I was very proud of my demon I must say she was pretty smart. She proved to be more help then Ami, that was for sure.

**Aidou Hanabusa's POV**

I was so bored, the same boring teacher, went over the same boring things, and we all sat in the same places. I wanted something new, something exciting, I was already bored of all my fangirls, I wanted something very new.

Unfortunately I highly doubted anything new would happen, and that made things seem even duller. I wished that Aki and her sister were in the same class as me, they had been here for a few months and they were the only thing that never seemed to fade into borring-ness. Mitsuki was such a excitement, and she was such a naughty little girl. Aki was, well, Aki. She was an excitement that was so innocent, but I liked her only as a friend, but she only put up with me because of her sister.

"Aidou."

"Hmmm?" I was staring out the window, a bored expression upon my face. I hadn't realized Kaname-sama, was the one who had talked to me for I was so lost in the dullness of life at that moment. See that's how bored I am, I think I might die of this boredom, now that I'm so bored I believe it's possible.

"The headmaster wants you to show around some new students who will be attending our class." New students? This was exactly what I needed to rid me of my boredom, snapping back to attention, I gave a smirk that would make even a demon cringe. I was going to have so~ much fun.

"Well, I shouldn't keep them waiting, should I?" I was already out the door before anyone could reply, I couldn't care less what genders the new students were, just that they would be something new. I decided I would speed up my pace as only a vampire could, and was in-front of the headmaster's office in a matter of seconds. I opened the door without bothering to knock, I was excited to see what I would have as my new play-things.

There were three beautiful girls standing in-front of the headmaster. The one with bright blue eyes caught my attention, she smelt of power, and smoke. The kind of smoke that reminded you of a warm fire, like Akatsuki's. She was small for even a four-teen year old, though she was fully developed, her pale slender neck exposed in the light of the room. The second taller one, had soft chocolate brown eyes and was sucking on a lollipop innocently. She glanced at me, gave small wave and smile, then came over to me, "Oh wow! I just loooooove your hair~!" She let a small laugh slip from her lips.

"Thank-you, might I say that you have the most, lovely chocolate eyes, I've ever seen." I was so goo good at charming girls that it was almost like sixth sense. I smirked at the small blush that appeared on her cheeks. This was going to be too easy.

**~_-XOX-_~**

**Tanielle's POV**

I was being so paranoid. I had been trying to find Sebastian for what seemed like years, and had no luck, ending up in me becoming lost in this, labyrinth that was called a manor. I let out a long sigh and sat down beside a small table with a vase of flowers upon it. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my small, fragile-looking arms, around them. I wish I weren't so little, then I could find Sebastian way easier.

My face and arms were wet and tasted sweet, I looked down confused, and realized that I was crying. My tears, unlike everyone else's, were black. That was another reason I was called the Devil's child, I was surprised to say the least, I hadn't cried in four years, and even then my tears weren't black blood. Though the taste was rather sweet, surprisingly, I found myself licking my arms.

I cried more as I licked away the blood that covered my arms', it was dripping now onto my white night-gown. Why did my blood taste so sweet? I had never tasted something so sweet, and it made me feel light-headed, which had never happened except when I was stabbed repeatedly with needles injecting poison into my blood stream. Suddenly there was a searing pain in my heart, and I screamed, I didn't know when I had started showing weakness. I suppose all children show weakness at some point in their life.

"SEBASTIAN! STEPHANIE! CIEL! MEY-RIN! BARD! FINNY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I clutched my head tightly in my hands, I could now feel the pain moving throughout my body, reaching to my head now. I was wide-eyed, and I was having troubles breathing now.

"Tanielle! Are you alright?" I can't make out whose voice it is, at this point I can barely make out a voice at all, for all I knew no one was even there. I tried to see who was talking, but the only thing I can make out is blurry blob. I let out another scream, and start thrashing about on the ground. What was happening to me? Were they trying to bring me back to the twenty-first century? Was it that shock collar they used when I got out of control?

"SEBASTIAN!" Obviously someone is talking but I can only hear a voice, not make out there words. My scream is now blood curdling and I don't think I can take much more of this. Somebody, anyone, please make it stop. Help me. I am about to break, I don't think I can hold on any longer.

I can feel someone touching me, and it only makes my pain worse, I thrash about, trying to get away. I am trapped, and the person, I assume is holding me, because their grip is like iron. I seriously just want to die right now, I want to be free of this horrible pain, I feel as if I'm being ripped apart slowly, then stitched back together, only to repeat again. I don't even know that I'm screaming non-stop, and that my green eye is looking dead.

**Stephanie's POV**

I heard Tanielle screaming, and I panicked. What if someone were assaulting her? What if someone was trying to kidnap her? I quickly pulled on the outfit I had came in, and took off at a sprint, towards the screams. What if something happens to her? It will be all my fault! I promised to potect her with my life, and I told her I'd never leave her side!

I finnaly reach my destination, to find Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel panicking, and fretting about, Sebastian confused. He's holding the screaming child in his arms, while she thrashes wildly like a savage animal, starving. I rush over to her, placing a cold hand on her forehead, which is beaded with sweat, black stuff covers her.

"What the Hell happened?" I look up at Sebastian glaring. If he did anything to her, there would be hell to pay. No one, and I mean _**no one,**_ hurt my little 'sister'. My touch seemed to calm her down, for she had stopped thrashing wildly, though her eyes were open, they stared straight ahead, not seeing. Her one green eye, looked dead, as if it were blind.

Suddenly the small, fragile, girl went limp in Sebastians arms'. She was deathly pale and I felt her pulse, it was weak but it was still there. I looked at her arms, which were now covered in nasty scars, and instead of red, everything was black. Frowning, I used my finger to wipe off some of the substance, I inspected it closely, this was definitely blood, but black blood.

"I shall take her back to her room-" Sebastian started, but I cut him off.

"Bring her to my room, she hates being alone, besides if this happens again I'll be there." I turned around heading to where my room was. I didn't see the annoyed look the butler had in his eyes when I told him to bring her to my room.

"I suppose you'll be dressing her as well?" I guess he was only being sarcastic, but I remembered that Sebastian always dressed Tani, and my nose crinkled in disgust, 'What a pedo-bear.'

"Yes, actually. That's an amazing idea, now that I'm here she doesn't **need** **you**, she has **me**." It was probably a good thing I wasn't facing Sebastian, I could almost feel the dark aura he was giving off behind me. ' He must really like seeing little kids naked, isn't it enough he undresses, dresses, and bathes, Ciel?' What a creepy Pedo-bear. Besides Tanielle, wasn't **his**, she was mine. Because I knew her since she was a baby, and she was like the little sister, I never had. Jayden was an awesome little sister, but she wasn't the same sister as Tani.

"Of course, that means you'll also be doing the cooking then for Tani." How come he was using her nickname? She only ever let me, aunty Alina, and uncle Kevin, call her that. Did she ask him to call her that? Wait I have to_ cook_? I've never picked up a cook book in my life! In fact I only went into the kitchen to eat dinner that was prepared by Jayden.

"Ummmm, Tani, never liked it when I cooked." The only thing I ever made that was close to food was a mud pie, and even that didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. I had told Tani it would give great wisdom to anyone who ate it, and she, of course ate it.

"Oh?" That damn guy, he's such a jerk! I bet he's smirking right now. Whatever, if he wants to play like that then he's gonna get burned. I smirk myself, and don't give him a reply. We reach my room in a matter of seconds, and I open my door, and Sebastian lets it close with a soft click.

"You can put her down onto my bed." I wet a cloth in the wash basin, bringing it back to place on Tanielle's forehead. The black stuff made the pure white cloth become black it's self. I was worried about her, why was she looking so dead? More importantly, why were her usual bright vibrant orbs so... dead? It didn't feel right, and I felt as if something was wrong, what was this clenching feeling inside my gut? Shaking my head I returned to washing Tanielle's forehead.

"I shall run her a bath." I looked up to see Sebastian moving towards the 'bathroom' which was really just a tub behind a screen. Why the hell was he still here, and why I am I so grumpy? Probably cause of Tanielle, and it is like four in the morning.

"The bath is finished, I'll bathe her, you can catch up on sleep, you're going to be doing many things today." I was going to object but I was so tired, I couldn't really say no, besides it wasn't as if he hadn't already bathed Tani before, right? I nodded my head and picked up Tani's tiny body, with some difficulty, but managed to hand her over to Sebastian.

Sebastian held the tiny girl in his arms, like she weighed nothing. I was going to have to start working out, I mean I shouldn't be that weak. Shaking my head, I walked back over to my bed of feathers, it was so fluffy and soft. Sebastian walked out of the room, holding Tanielle closesly, it wasn't so close that I would smack him, but close enough to be comfortable. I could see now that she was shivering, he was trying to keep her warm, though I wasn't sure this butler dude was as awesome as I had thought before.

The door closed with a soft click, so soft I wasn't sure he had actually closed the door. I guess he had ran a bath for her in her own room, which was fine with me, because I was so tired, and I didn't want someone in my room while I slept.

**Mystery person's POV**

". You want me to bring back your precious weapon? Hahahhahahahahaha, I require payment then." I smirk evily, even bound by chains, with my face cut up, I am still terrifying. I had no intention of retrieving the weapon, what I wanted was the soul of a girl whose heart and soul were impure, yet still beautiful. These stupid humans could not retrieve something that rare, infact that only ever happened once, though if that exsists, then I'm sure that girl also exsists.

"What is it that you want? I don't care I'll retrieve it, I just want the child back! She is mine!" I snicker at the men standing before me, he is so human, one of the most humane humans I've ever met. I wonder how the little weapon is, must be enjoying her freedom, though I wonder if she even remembers me. I guess I still loved the child, though I couldn't let these feelings get in the way when the time came, it would be called weak. If she hadn't run away then she could have been with me for the rest of eternity, with me, and she would be mine and rule the world with me.

"The child is mine, but I will allow you to use her, in this new war. I want a impure soul and heart from a young girl, yet it must still be uncorrupted. Bring me this and I will bring her back, while you do this I will cause her to attempt to come back." My voice was dead and evil. This would most certainly a fun little game, I just couldn't wait to see who I would be competing against. Would it be the demon, Sebastian? The Kuran kings? The observers? The Martins? Or the Angel? Or maybe all of us would play. Oh so many different players... I would have to choose my places wisely, and since I was 'white, I would move first.

The men nodded and left, probably searching for the girl, I licked my lips, looking out the window I smiled, "Let the games begin, my dearest competitors. I have made my first move, who will betray who? Who will ally themselves? Who will move cautiously? Who is hiding in the shadows? Who will lose first? Who will triumph in the end? Who is the dirty spy? Who will win the prize?"

**Tanielle's POV**

So warm... I open my eyes to see Sebastian's red eyes staring right back at me, he is holding a cloth and has one of his hands is holding up my head gently. I blink once, twice, three times, and sit up. I glance around confused, I can only remember wishing that Sebastian were with me, and then pain? Looking down, I saw a cut, from where my heart is all the way up my neck, and to my green eye. It didn't hurt, but it confused me, why were my arms also covered in scars? Why was my bleeding stopped? It didn't stop for days... Unless I had been asleep for days.

"Sebby, why am I covered in scars?" I just wish that I knew what had happened. Suddenly everything was cold and it felt as if my blood had turned to ice, what was going on? I frowned, I just really want a hug at the moment, a real hug, a hug from someone close to my age.

"I don't know, Tani. Are you feeling alright?" I guess my bath was finished, because Sebastian began to pull me out, and wrapped a warm and fuzzy towel around my shivering body. I smiled up at Sebastian, and he froze for a second, then smirked at me.

"Tani, you shouldn't act so vulnerable, for all you know I could take advantage of that innocence of yours." I scrunched my brows together, giving him a 'What-Are-You-Talking-About', kind of look.

"What does that mean, Sebastian?" I frowned, I couldn't possibly understand what he had meant, what does he mean my innocence? I've already had it taken by all the horrors in my life, what more was there to take? Besides Sebastian would never hurt me, he was a nice demon, right?

Sebastian gave a sigh, his eyes closed, "In time young one, in time." I only gave him a confused face, but shrugged it off, probably a demon thing.

Sebastian dried me quickly and, began to dress me, he had asked if I wanted to go back to bed, but I shook my head, I didn't want to wake up alone. There was a weird feeling in my chest, but I only ignored it, it was a feeling that made me feel as if something weren't right.

"Sebastian? Could I watch you make breakfast?" I would have ased to help, but I'm bad in the kitchen, and I'd rather not ruin Ciel's breakfast. Ciel would surely be angry with me, and I'd be put in a time-out, he had threatened me with time-outs when I had refused to let go of Sebastian's arm. Sebastian hadn't minded at all, infact I think he enjoyed his master's frustrations.

"Of course, Tani." I smile and twine my fingers into Sebastian's, "Sebastian, you're my BFF." He gives me a confused stare but, smirks and picks me up bridal style, carrying me out the door. I wrap my arms around his neck, in case if I fall.

"Whatever does, B-F-F, mean?" I reach out a pale hand covered now in black scars, patting him on his raven haired head.

"Actually, you have been promoted to, B-B-F-F-L."

He raises an elegant eyebrow, I giggle, placing a small peck on his cheek.

"It means, Best Butler Friend For Life!"

**Okay to answer REVIEWS!**

**1 Hell of a Monster 6/10/12 . chapter 3**

MY OUFIT. I...I LOVE IT. I love you! Oh, I think I forgot TI mention, but Stephanie has bangs that are swept TI the left side and occasionally fall in front of her left eye. I really liked this chapter, and my reaction to Sebastian's eyes! I will not fall for Sebastian, I will fall for CIEL! I can't wait for you to update! Two times a week sounds very nice!

**_I'm glad to hear that! Also there are no promises about who your character may fall in-love with, cause if I told you I would be spoiling things. ^^_**

******_Jessica1209 6/9/12 . chapter 3_**

awwww but I wanna know if she does. Like... now. Lol.

_**Nope sorry. :) XD I can't wait to actually get to that part in the story.!**_

_****_**Okay, so I need reviews people! I will try to get in typing somewhere, no Srew that, I will fnd time to type for you guys! ^.^'  
**

**__**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm really bad but I did give you a long chappy, so Forgive me? Okay there is a Ciel and Tanielle moment in here... If you guys don't like the scary stories, you don't have to read them, I don't own those BTW, and the first three poems I don't own either.**

**The others I actually wrote but the secret one I got from a song but made it a bit different.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ciel: Who could ever enjoy your story, this is crap!**

**Me: You know Ciel, I do have feelings unlike a certain rock.**

**Ciel: What are you trying to imply?**

**Me: That a rock probably has more feelings then you.**

**Ciel:You wanna go bitch!**

**Me: No thank-you, I'm fine here, and a bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, tress are a part of nature, Nature is beautiful, so thank-you for the complement. **

**Ciel: 0.o The Fuck?**

**Me: That's it get over here you BRAT! I'm washing your mouth out with hot sauce and soap and hot mustard!**

**Ciel:**

**~_-XOX-_~**

Stephanie's POV

I really hate that butler! Doesn't he know how hard it is to make Tanielle happy, stop Bard from blowing up the kitchen, save the carpets from being stained by Mey-rin, and find somewhere in her day to also keep Finny from destroying the garden. It was not FUN. In-fact that damned butler probably laughed at her struggling.

I sighed, plopping down in a comfy looking chair. I was so tired, and it had been a long day, Sebastian was getting too close to Tani, for my liking. Of course said butler was off playing with Tanielle somewhere, while I slaved away. There was a guest coming that day and Sebastian had once again left the three servants in her hands. Of course like I had said, he was playing with Tanielle, because she chose _him_, can you believe it? HIM!, over moi, I was pretty pissed about that.

I guess I was being a little overprotective, and a controlling bitch, but it was because I loved her, and she was after-all, _**my**_ little sister, not his. Why did she like him so much anyway? I didn't even find him attractive, okay that was a lie, he was extremely hot, like hot as hell. But I didn't like him, I refused to like him, he was an arrogant bastard, I had no idea why Ciel put up with him. I would have declined him as soon as I lay eyes on him, that was also a lie, I thought he was pretty awesome at first, until he decided that Tanielle was his. Which she was **not**, I was actually kind of confused as to why my little darling looked up to him.

He was probably a bad influence, and I was begging to seriously think that he was a pedophile. I'm serious, the more I think about it the more it makes sense, and you know what I was probably right. So that would mean that I would have to make Tanielle scared of him make her not trust him so much, this meant Tanielle needed only one thing, and that, my lovable confused innocent ones, is the sex talk.

**~_-XOX-_~**

"TANI~!" I called out the window, catching the obviously annoyed look that totally said *The-fuck-You-doing-Here-Bitch?* I only smiled sweetly back at the clad in black butler. Earlier that day when I had tried to steal Tani away from Sebastian's influence, Sebastian and I had made a bet.

**A few hours ago...**

"Tanielle, want to come play with me outside? I'm finished all my chores." Tanielle turns around to see the older girl smiling sweetly down at her, with something that kind-of scared her. Tanielle only shrugged it off, she guessed that Stephanie was probably trying to get something.

"Stephanie, I highly doubt you cleaned all the windows, and there was also setting new flowers in each vase of the manor, the young master's shoes need polishing and there is also the matter of Bard's 'dinner'. Then you also have to buy the books that I had asked for Tani." Tanielle cried out in delight to see Sebastian standing there, jumping up from her place on the grass, she ran over and jumped out into Sebastian's arms. Smiling in content and nuzzling her face into Sebastian's neck, as said man stroked her hair.

"Tani, you can't just jump into my arms whenever you see me, you are a lady now, and such childish things must be stopped." He scolded, still stroking her hair, it was soft as a kittens, and he enjoyed it, but when she were six-teen, she couldn't do this anymore it would make others think...'things'.

Stephanie did not like this at all. She couldn't understand how the hell the child even could stand being close to the creeper. Sebastian has now just replaced her 'mother' in first place on her hate list, and that was pretty amazing seeing as she hated a-lot of people, but Sebastian not only had a unwelcome aura, he also drove her insanely jealous. Fine the games officially on.

Tanielle pouted but jumped down from Sebastian's arms, she liked being in Sebastian's arms, felt safe there and was content to be held by him. She decided the next best thing was to hug onto his legs tightly. Sebastian only sighed in response but did not make her let go, just put up with it for the moment because he had been ordered to take care of and make the child happy, and the child was rather interesting.

"Sebastian I need to talk with you in private about something." Stephanie's cold voice made Tanielle rather nervous, and she gave Sebastian a questioning look, she didn't want to let go but Sebastian only smiled, "Go wait for me in the library and I'll be there in a few minutes, you can pick out a book if you like." Tanielle smiled from ear to ear, any worrying now forgotten or so thought... but she was excited about Sebastian reading her a story during the day, so she hurried off as fast as she could, which meant she was there in less than two minutes, reason being she got a little lost on the way.

"So you wanted to talk to me...?" Sebastian was annoyed that his research project on Tanielle would have to wait, but was also a tad curious as to what this stupid human wanted.

"I want to play a game, you and I are going to compete to see who can be the better servant for Tanielle, of-course I want to talk to mister Ciel first about this game." She blushed a tiny bit at saying Ciel's name, though she would never call him 'young master' she had been noticing Ciel a bit more and since he, being the only boy in the house that was her age, she couldn't help but sort-of feel some emotion towards him, though she only admired his strength and his hair. His personality was cold, and that, was what she didn't like.

Sebastian smirked, at the young girl, she was probably jealous of the attention he received from Tanielle, this thought led to another. _'What if here were to get even closer to Tanielle, during this 'game', what would Stephanie's reaction be? Maybe I could make her hate me even more and find more about Tanielle as well.'_ He also noticed how she had blushed while mentioning the young master's name, he put this information away mentally, for later use.

"Alright let us inform the master of our little '_game'_." Sebastian gestured for her to follow, and so she did. They reached Ciel's room in five minutes, because Sebastian made her run all the way there, she was kind of slow though, she told herself mentally she needed to start working out again. Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door only twice, before hearing a muffled 'Come in.'

"Young master, Stephanie and I would like to inform you of our little '_game_'."

Ciel lifted an eyebrow, his attention was now caught because of the mention of the word, 'game'.

"Oh? Do tell, what kind of 'game'." He was smirking, if this could be put for his entertainment, then he would surely be amused.

"Sebastian, and I, are going to compete to see who can be the best servant, friend, babysitter, and caretaker for Tanielle." She smirked, she hadn't mentioned the other things to Sebastian and he would surely be pissed off, by the fact she hadn't until now.

"Yes, we will also compete to see who can find out more about Tani." Damn that butler! I can't believe he threw that in there, sure I've known Tani for a long time, but I haven't seen her in years! The hell? This butler was now the first on my 'To Kill List'.

"Alright, I suppose just don't let this game get in the way of your 'duties' and make sure it is amusing for me." This kid... Can I kill him? Seriously, he may be hot and super awesome, but seriously? He just wanted a good show for his amusement? The hell? What was wrong with this kid?

**Back to present time...**

**Tanielle's POV**

I looked back at the manor, to see Stephanie holding a paint-brush. I smiled and gave a wave, where as Sebastian glared, I didn't notice though because I was too interested in the paint-brush that she was holding. "Tani, would you like to paint a picture with me?" She smiled sweetly and shook the paint-brush in her hand.

"Right now?" I was kind of torn between playing with Sebastian's kitten and going to paint a picture with Stephanie. Stephanie frowned, obviously not getting why I didn't want to go and paint a picture, she knew I loved painting, and I always bugged her to paint with me. But I really did want to paint a picture, and Sebastian could- I know!

"Stephanie, can we paint outside, please?"

"Sure!" She ran off to get the things that we would need for painting, and I turned to Sebastian,

"Sebby, can I paint a picture of your kitty and you together?" I smiled sweetly at him, my eyes closed. The truth was I had been programmed into being an excellent artist, for when people had to describe someone, I could draw them precisely. I had to be good at those kind of things when I was in the military, and I had been an okay artist before I went to HQ.

"Of course you may, Tani." I squealed and gave him a quick little hug, and jumped up and down when Stephanie appeared, all the tools we would need in her hands, she even had a easel. I smiled happily and reached for her free hand, then grabbed Sebastian's other, dragging them with me to find Sebby's kitty.

**~_-XOX-_~**

I giggle as Stephanie try's to concentrate on painting only the kitten, she had refused to paint Sebastian, because she can't paint people at all. I was now finished painting Sebastian and his kitten, and truth be told they both looked very accurate, I caught all the details I could see, and now I was working on the back-round.

Sebastian and his kitten whose name, was Amber because of her eyes, had stayed very still through the whole time, which was a few hours, though Stephanie was still trying to paint the cat. Sebastian had moved from his spot with the kitten, over to my side to see the picture.

"You're a very good artist, Tanielle. Where did you learn your artistic skills? I highly doubt it was from Stephanie." I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles at Stephanie's outraged hiss, I loved this, just being with my two favourite people in the whole world, having fun.

"Hey Sebby, Isn't mister Ciel's birth-day coming up soon?" I had no idea what to get him yet but I was sure I could think of something. I had to get something for him, even though I was scared of him, I felt he needed something nice.

"Yes soon, Tani. That also means that Miss Elizabeth will probably come sometime very soon." He was cleaning up the tools that we used painting and Stephanie had now abandoned her painting, and was also helping. I was setting my painting down carefully now, so it could dry in the sun. But who was Elizabeth?

"Whose 'Miss Elizabeth'?" I don't think I had ever heard of nor met an Elizabeth, except for Elizabeth Martin, and I was sure they weren't talking about her. She wasn't alive during this time, I think. No she couldn't be unless she came back in time, which I highly doubt, considering only myself and that child could come back to this time. But there was Stephanie, and she shouldn't be here either, so I suppose it was possible for Liz-chan to be here, yet I highly doubted it.

"Miss Elizabeth is young master's fiancée, they were betrothed at birth." My eyes widened as did Stephanie, though she looked rather surprised I could tell she was a bit upset. I shrugged, "So I guess that means I'm going to have to go into my room for a loooong time?" This kinda sucked, I mean I didn't like being stuck in my room for long periods of time, it just reminded me of HQ.

**~_-XOX-_~**

_Cold, like ice. _

_Maybe today, I can go outside with Kaitlyn. Or maybe I can just draw puctures._

"_Tanielle."_

_I look up to see Corvin, he's holding a syringe, that is full of some kind of purple liquid. I tilt my head to the side questioningly, "Is this the only needle I need today, ?"_

_He only smiles, "Yes, darling Tanielle. After you can go and play with Emilee." Emilee? But I wanted to go outside today... I wish I wasn't stuck in this room, and I really didn't want to see Emilee, she was just a robot, that looked exactly like me, with a thing for morbid little poem things._

"_Alright, so where is this needle going?" I questioned, I'd rather not have to read all of the creepy poem things that Emilee came up with, especially after another painful needle, with some foreign liquid._

"_You're eye." He answered simply as if we were discussing the weather outside, oh wait I wouldn't know, I don't have a window. _

"_My eye?" I started to panic, that would be rather painful, and I wouldn't be able to see in that eye anymore!_

"_Yes, now come here Tanielle." His voice had turned dangerously violent, and the rooms aura had gone from neutral to dangerous. I froze, as he advanced at me cornering me, I had no hope for escape, I shook from head to toe, I was trapped. The needle in his hand came closer to my eye, and I stopped breathing. The pain was excruciating, I didn't even scream, it was that painful, and more painful as I felt it slide into my pupil, as he ejected the liquid, my body collapsed, and I had to be held by him._

_I don't exactly know how I had gotten onto my cot, but I did know I was only looking out of one blue orb, and I forced myself to get up, and walk over to where my mirror was located. The mirror's frame was white, like everything else in my room. My bright orange hair was messy, but still looked nice, everything was the same as always except for one eye, which was now covered in a bandage. Confused, I started to unwrap my eye. _

_The sight I was met with made my heart stop. Everything in one eye seemed to be tainted purple, but what really freaked me out was that my normally sparkling blue orb, was now a brilliant anti-freeze green. How had this happened? This was definitely not normal, and I didn't like it one bit._

"_Tani, read these poems now." I spun around to find Emilee sitting at my desk, a notebook in her hands, which underneath the human skin was actually clockwork and metal. Her statement was more of an order, and truth be told, I was scared of the robotic me. The first time we had met was not a memory I enjoyed._

"_Um... Okay." I hesitantly made my way over to her, and took the book from her hands rather quickly. Flipping to the page that was marked I saw that I had many creepy things to read, so I sat down in the chair opposite Emilee, and began to read._

'_**When dark creeps in,**_

_**And eats the light.**_

_**Bury your fears,**_

_**On Sorry Night.**_

_**For in the Winters darkest hours,**_

_**Comes the feasting of the Vour's.**_

_**No one can see it,**_

_**The life I stole.**_

_**Your body's here,**_

_**But not your soul.**_

_I shivered a bit but moved onto the next one._

_**The dark has teeth,**_

_**And it will bite.**_

_**It's feast begins,**_

_**On Sorry Night.**_

_**When Fear and Cold,**_

_**Are intertwined.**_

_**They'll chew up your heart,**_

_**And feed on your mind.**_

_**Where have the souls gone?**_

_**What do they see?**_

_**The gateway to Hell's eterninty.**_

_How does a robot write such freaky things?_

_**Little Polly Flinders,**_

_**Sat among the cinders.**_

_**Warming up her pretty little toes,**_

_**Mother came and caught her and whipped her pretty daughter.**_

_**For spoiling her nice, new, clothes.**_

_She needs a new hobby._

_**13 years,**_

_**13 times she dies,**_

_**13 times she is revived,**_

_**13 screaming lives,**_

_**13 little lies,**_

_**13 little cries echo in to the night,**_

_**13 drops of blood blacker then thy sacrifice.**_

_Okay I don't have any comments._

_**As flowers bloom,**_

_**And the suns shining,**_

_**And butterflies flying.**_

_**A shadow creeps into the valley,**_

_**Destroying the light,**_

_**Killing the living,**_

_**Bringing Hell unto Earth.**_

_That's not as creepy..._

_**Three can keep a secret if...**_

_**One of them is dead.**_

_**One is washing blood off their hands.**_

_**The third suicide.**_

_Uh, That's 'not' creepy at all. *Note the sarcasm.*_

_**Death is something that must happen,**_

_**Although we do not wish it,**_

_**We must live and deal with it,**_

_**We must be strong where others have failed to do so.**_

_That one isn't bad actually._

_**This whole life thing,**_

_**Is just a B-I-G huge game,**_

_**A cruel game.**_

_**A game full of scary, revolting, and nasty things,**_

_**That no one understands, **_

_**And yet, here we are,**_

_**Playing this game, **_

_**Believing ourselves to be the kings,**_

_**But really were all just the pieces that live on the board.**_

_That is so true._

_**When she falls,**_

_**She will not come back up,**_

_**You can kick and scream at her,**_

_**And she will not move,**_

_**Because she thinks she failed you,**_

_**She believes you hate her,**_

_**So, why live on?**_

_**Now it's your fault!**_

_Um, I don't get it but, okay._

_**The darkness isn't so bad.**_

_**In fact, if you take a look around,**_

_**You will see that some of the brightest people,**_

_**Can be the worst evil of them all.**_

_**So, care to take a look?**_

_Why do I have to read these things? Is she trying to tell me something? Gawd my eye hurts..._

_**Love.**_

_**What is the pint of 'love'?**_

_**Why is it that so many seek it?**_

_**What is this feeling called 'Love'?**_

_**The only thing I feel when I look at you,**_

_**Is pain, anger, and sorrow.**_

_**So care to explain this pain in my chest?**_

_**Or what 'Love' is?**_

_Love? Okay then, but why would a robot talk about love? I guess they don't feel emotions so maybe they wonder about feelings...?_

_**Anger is my favourite emotion,**_

_**Love is the thing I despise.**_

_**Tears are my hungers craving,**_

_**Hearts are my kryptonite.**_

_**Hatred is the string binding me to him,**_

_**And happiness breaks all ties.**_

_Wow, that one was kind of cool in a way._

_I handed the robot look-a-like back her notebook and gave a fake smile, I was pretty creeped out by her poems, except some were kind of cool in a way, like that last one._

"_Did you enjoy them?" She questions, her head tilting to the side, she had learnt this from me and copied my movements often while she studied me. It was creepy at first but you got used to it, and the robot couldn't know she was making me feel uncomfortable._

**~_-XOX-_~**

A few days had passed, and Stephanie and Sebastian were acting weird, everytime they had spare time they always were hanging out with me and I was happy to get all this attention but it also kind of weirded me out. I had been trying to come up with something for Ciel's birthday and I still couldn't think of anything, Stephanie and I had discussed it while we were having one of our sleepovers in her room.

That hadn't gotten me any closer to what I wanted, and nothing seemed right, and his birthday was nearing. I had come to trust Ciel, not completely but enough that I wasn't stuttering while addressing him, well not as much as before, I mean I still stuttered but it was only once or twice now. Which was progress, and Sebastian had made me cookies for my progress, Stephanie for some reason got angry, I didn't understand why though, Sebastian's cookies were like seventh Heaven. Maybe she wanted the cookies to herself, well I would have shared if she wanted some.

"I wish I could sit on a swing at the park right now, then maybe I could think of something..." That's when it hit me, I knew exactly what to give Ciel for his birthday! He would absolutely L-O-V-E it! I had to find Sebastian so I could tell him my plans, and I definitely couldn't do this by myself I wouldn't be ready in time.

I took off at a sprint down the hallway, but then I remembered I still had no real clue as to where I was at that moment, "SEBBY!" I called down the empty hallways, I had to tell him as fast as I possibly could, and wasting time by running around trying to find the clad-in-black butler was just a nuisance.

Sebastian was there in a few minutes top, and I looked up at him very seriously, this was no time for hugs, I had to get straight to work and I needed Sebastian's help.

"Sebastian, I know what to get Ciel for his birth-day! But I need your help, because this is really big!" I had grabbed his hands as he gave me a curious nod, motioned for me to continue.

"I want to give Ciel a park, it's a child's palace in my time! It's really fun, and there's lots of things you can do on it, I'm sure even Ciel's fiancée will enjoy it." I began walking in the direction of the library, that was the only room I knew how to find in this huge-ass manor, as Stephanie had put it. I continued to tell Sebastian what we would be needing, "First we have to pick out where we will put it, it has to be somewhere outside, where he can't see it, and it has to be HUGE! It has to be Awesome!"

**Sebastian's POV**

Tanielle and I had been working all afternoon on the young master's present, and I had to day it was rather special, and I was sure the young master would enjoy it. We had put together the coulours, and the layout of the park, it was rather good, and I was interested in this 'palace'. When Tanielle had first told me, I had almost immediately objected, until I saw how it actually looked, it wasn't a castle at all. But it was skillfully designed and I had already collected the materials we needed and would be building that very night.

Tanielle had been very excited through the whole making of the present, though she was still scared of the young master, she had told me that hopefully her present to him would help them become closer. Most humans would probably call this child sweet, and she was sweet, but where they meant she was kind, I meant she was a delicious smell. Her pureness, was slightly corrupted by my presence, but other demons, had they had her in their possession, would thrive for just a taste of her sweetness.

Although the young master had now ordered me to be the most special person in her heart, meaning that I had to 'love' her, and lead her on, so that she could become my master's newest chess piece. I could only hope to know what piece she would be, she wouldn't be a pawn, that was guaranteed, but would she be the Bishop? Another Knight? Maybe a Rook? Or even the queen? There was no telling with his master, he surely had an idea as of what he wanted her to be. Although once my young master was devoured, I would probably take her with me, I wasn't going back to Hell for a while, and I was thinking of maybe going to Spain after this.

"Sebby, I'm a bit tired." I look up to see Tanielle rubbing at her eyes sleepily, she lets out a huge yawn, but smiles none-the-less. I motion for her to come over, putting down my pencil, and papers, reaching for a story-book that Stephanie had bought for Tanielle. She comes over hopping onto my lap and snuggling into me, I open up the book to the first page, and begin to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a small boy. He was the son of the king and he wanted to explore the world, but everyone thought him foolish and told him to stop thinking idiotic things. But the prince refused to listen to them and began to pack his things, even though his father needed him to be his successor.

Finally on a bright sunny day, the Prince set out on his journey. He-"

"Sebby, I don't like this story." I sighed at being interrupted, and she was already reaching for a new story. She picked a story with a gold binding, it's silver italic letters reading "Scary Stories."

"Are you sure you want one of these,Tanielle?" I didn't want to have to deal with her waking up and crying, in the middle of the night no less, I had to build the young master's "Park" I wouldn't have time to deal with illusionary nightmares.

"Yeah! Stephanie put in some Urban legends from our time! I love it when she tells me scary stores!" After hearing this I quickly flipped through the pages until finding a few lone papers, with the title, "Urban Legends". My eyes scanned the other titles on the pages, "The Clown Statue", "The Boyfriend's Death", "Buried Alive", "The Hook", "Bloody Mary", "The Fatal Hair-do", "Aren't you Glad you Didn't Turn on the Lights?", "Humans can Lick too", "The Killer in the Backseat", and "The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs." These sure are strange titles...

"Ooooh! Can You read them all? Please! I promise I won't come crying to you if I have a nightmare, Please Sebby!" I sighed but nodded, if she came crying to me I wouldn't read her another story for two months.

"Fine but no crying to me if you have a nightmare." She suddenly held out her pinky, and reached for my hand pulling out my pinky and wrapping them around eachother.

"There, we pinky promised, so now neither of us can break it!" She smiles sweetly up at me and starts to get comfortable in my lap. I want to eat her right now. She doesn't know how tempting she is right now, in fact if I weren't given the orders to take care of her, I would've eaten her by now, maybe after I eat my lord...

"Alright, so you want all of them?" I question, she nods rapidly, and snuggles even closer to me, her eyes full of nervous excitement.

"The Baby sitter and the Man Upstairs.

**A married couple were going out for the evening and called in a teenage babysitter to take care of their three children. When she arrived they told her they probably wouldn't be back until late, and that the kids were already asleep so she needn't disturb them.**

**The babysitter starts doing her homework while awaiting a call from her boyfriend. After awhile the phone rings. She answers it, but hears no one on the other end — just silence, then whoever it is hangs up. After a few more minutes the phone rings again. She answers, and this time there's a man on the line who says, in a chilling voice, "Have you checked the children?"**

**Click.**

**At first she thinks it might have been the father calling to check up and he got interrupted, so she decides to ignore it. She goes back to her homework, then the phone rings again. "Have you checked the children?" says the creepy voice on the other end.**

**"Mr. Murphy?" she asks, but the caller hangs up again.**

**She decides to phone the restaurant where the parents said they'd be dining, but when she asks for Mr. Murphy she is told that he and his wife had left the restaurant 45 minutes earlier. So she calls the police and reports that a stranger has been calling her and hanging up. "Has he threatened you?" the dispatcher asks. No, she says. "Well, there's nothing we can really do about it. You could try reporting the prank caller to the phone company."**

**A few minutes go by and she gets another call. "Why haven't you checked the children?" the voice says.**

**"Who is this?" she asks, but he hangs up again. She dials 911 again and says, "I'm scared. I know he's out there, he's watching me."**

**"Have you seen him?" the dispatcher asks. She says no. "Well, there isn't much we can do about it," the dispatcher says. The babysitter goes into panic mode and pleads with him to help her. "Now, now, it'll be okay," he says. "Give me your number and street address, and if you can keep this guy on the phone for at least a minute we'll try to trace the call. What was your name again?"**

**"Linda."**

**"Okay, Linda, if he calls back we'll do our best to trace the call, but just keep calm. Can you do that for me?"**

**"Yes," she says, and hangs up. She decides to turn the lights down so she can see if anyone's outside, and that's when she gets another call. **

**"It's me," the familiar voice says. "Why did you turn the lights down?" **

**"Can you see me?" she asks, panicking. **

**"Yes," he says after a long pause. **

**"Look, you've scared me," she says. "I'm shaking. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?"**

**"No."**

**"Then what do you want?" she asks.**

**Another long pause. "Your blood. All over me." **

**She slams the phone down, terrified. Almost immediately it rings again. "Leave me alone!" she screams, but it's the dispatcher calling back. His voice is urgent.**

**"Linda, we've traced that call. It's coming from another room inside the house. Get out of there! Now!" **

**She tears to the front door, attempting to unlock it and dash outside, only to find the chain at the top still latched. In the time it takes her to unhook it she sees a door open at the top of the stairs. Light streams from the children's bedroom, revealing the profile of a man standing just inside. **

**She finally gets the door open and bursts outside, only to find a cop standing on the doorstep with his gun drawn. At this point she's safe, of course, but when they capture the intruder and drag him downstairs in handcuffs, she sees he is covered in blood. Come to find out, all three children have all been murdered.**"

What a morbid story, the things humans come up with for entertainment... I looked down to see Tanielle's eyes widened in fear, though she was still rather excited. I shrugged and started to read the next one.

"The Killer in the Backseat.

**One night a woman went out for drinks with her girlfriends. She left the bar fairly late at night, got in her car and onto the deserted highway. After a few minutes she noticed a lone pair of headlights in her rear-view mirror, approaching at a pace just slightly quicker than hers. As the car pulled up behind her she glanced and saw the turn signal on — the car was going to pass — when suddenly it swerved back behind her, pulled up dangerously close to her tailgate and the brights flashed. **

**Now she was getting nervous. The lights dimmed for a moment and then the brights came back on and the car behind her surged forward. The frightened woman struggled to keep her eyes on the road and fought the urge to look at the car behind her. Finally, her exit approached but the car continued to follow, flashing the bright lights periodically. **

**Through every stoplight and turn, it followed her until she pulled into her driveway. She figured her only hope was to make a mad dash into the house and call the police. As she flew from the car, so did the driver of the car behind her — and he screamed, "Lock the door and call the police! Call 911!" **

**When the police arrived the horrible truth was finally revealed to the woman. The man in the car had been trying to save her. As he pulled up behind her and his headlights illuminated her car, he saw the silhouette of a man with a butcher knife rising up from the back seat to stab her, so he flashed his bright lights and the figure crouched back down.**"

What in the world is a car? Are those crappy slow moving vehicles, that aren't reliable as much as horses? I'll have to ask Tanielle about it later, looking down once again I saw that Tanielle's eyes were wider than before, and her mouth was slightly open.

"Humans can Lick too.

**Once there was a a beautiful young girl who lived in a small town just south of Farmersburg. Her parents had to go to town for a while, so they left their daughter home alone, but protected by her dog, which was a very large collie. The parents told the girl to lock all the windows and doors after they had left. And at about 8:00pm the parents went to town. So doing what she was told the girl shut and locked evey window and every door. But there was one window in the basement that would not close completely.**

Trying as best as she could she finally got the window shut, but it would not lock. So she left the window, and went back upstairs. But just to make sure that no one could get in, she put the dead-bolt lock on the basment door.

Then she sat down had some dinner and decided to go to sleep for the night. Settling down to sleep at about 12:00 she snuggled up with the dog and fell asleep.

But at one point, she suddenly woke up. She turned and looked at the clock...it was 2:30. She snuggled down again wondering what had woken her...when she heard a noise. It was a dripping sound. She thought that she had left the water running, and now it was dripping into the drain of her sink. So thinking it was no big deal she decided to go back to sleep.

But she felt nervous so she reached her hand over the edge of her bed, and let the dog lick her hand for reasurance that he would protect her. Again at about 3:45 she woke up hearing drippping. She was slightly angry now but went back to sleep anyway. Again she reached down and let the dog lick her hand. Then she fell back to sleep.

At 6:52 the girl decided that she had had enough...she got up just in time to see her parents were pulling up to the house. "Good,"she thought. "Now somebody can fix the sink...'cause I know I didn't leave it running." She walked to the bathroom and there was the collie dog, skinned and hung up on the curtain rod. The noise she heard was its blood dripping into a puddle on the floor. The girl screamed and ran to her bedroom to get a weapon, incase someone was still in the house...and there on the floor, next to her bed she saw a small note, written in blood, saying: HUMANS CAN LICK TOO MY BEAUTIFUL."

That is disgusting.

"Aren't you Glad you Didn't Turn on the Lights?

**Two dormmates in college were in the same science class. The teacher had just reminded them about the midterm the next day when one dormmate - let's call her Juli - got asked to this big bash by the hottest guy in school. The other dormmate, Meg, had pretty much no interest in going and, being a diligent student, she took notes on what the midterm was about. After the entire period of flirting with her date, Juli was totally unprepared for her test, while Meg was completely prepared for a major study date with her books.**

**At the end of the day, Juli spent hours getting ready for the party while Meg started studying. Juli tried to get Meg to go, but she was insistent that she would study and pass the test. The girls were rather close and Juli didn't like leaving Meg alone to be bored while she was out having a blast. Juli finally gave up, using the excuse that she would cram in homeroom the next day.**

**Juli went to the party and had the time of her life with her date. She headed back to the dorm around 2 a.m. and decided not to wake Meg. She went to bed nervous about the midterm and decided she would wake up early to ask Meg for help.**

**She woke up and went to wake Meg. Meg was lying on her stomach, apparently sound asleep. Juli rolled Meg over to reveal Meg's terrified face. Juli, concerned, turned on the desk lamp. Meg's study stuff was still open and had blood all over it. Meg had been slaughtered. Juli, in horror, fell to the floor and looked up to see, written on the wall in Meg's blood: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights!" **"

"Tanielle, I don't think I should read these to you, they are quite morbid for a child, and if the young master knew I was reading these things to you when Miss Elizabeth is coming tomorrow. You might give off a bad impression, making her think that the young master isn't taking care of you properly." I closed the book and put aside on the table, scooping up Tanielle in my arms. She clung tightly to me, I could feel her shaking slightly, though these stories were rather morbid, they did not scare me. They were mostly disgusting, and that humans do these things to each other is rather disgusting it's self.

I didn't bother to go at a human pace while holding Tanielle, so I was already in front of her bedroom, by this time Tanielle had already fallen asleep. She was now being tucked in by myself, I didn't want to have to do things at a human pace, I had a job to do, and that was the young master's present, then there was the matter of getting ready for tomorrow.

**Tanielle's POV (Dream land)**

_I was running through a field full of lovely flowers, the grass tickling my bare soles. Sebastian, I could see was waiting a hundred feet away, with Ciel and Stephanie. Stephanie waved me over, and I giggled as Sebastian was infront of me in only a second, picking me up into his arms, making it impossible for an escape._

_Sebastian was back over at the picnic blanket, just as fast if not faster, he sat me down and Stephanie offered me a cucumber sandwhich. Licking my lips hungrily, I devoured the sandwhich, quickly and reached for another, as Ciel smiled, woah wait a minute! Ciel is smiling! The heck?_

"_Ciel, your smiling?" I am highly confused as to why he is smiling, but even more confused as to why I'm talking to Ciel this way, I'm still afraid of him? Aren't I?_

"_Yes my revenge is complete, and Sebastian is now going to devour your soul, then you and I can be together, I won't let Sebastian come back for you darling, Stephanie and I will both protect you." I frown, why would Sebby eat me? Sebastian wasn't contracted to me, and unless Ciel ordered me to be eaten then why would Sebby eat me? Speaking of which where was Sebastian?_

"_Tanielle come here." I turned around to see a boy with vibrant violet eyes that seemed to peirce you in a permanent glare. _

"_Who are you?" I question and move to get up but am stopped by Ciel, I turn and give him a look of confusion. What was going on and who was this boy?_

" _Tanielle, don't trust him, stay here with me and Stephanie, if you leave the blanket Sebastian could eat you." Again, why was Ciel saying he would eat me? Why couldn't I go to the boy, he looked pretty and I wanted to see what he wanted with me._

"_Tanielle, that's a vampire disguised as Ciel, he's the one who wants to eat you, come over here now."_

"_Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask moving closer and closer to the edge of the blanket, not taking a step off._

"_I am someone who is trying to save you, and that," He pointed to Ciel, "Isn't Ciel, he's a monster who wants to eat you."_

"_How can I trust you?"_

"_He said that Sebastian wanted to eat you, yet he made Sebastian come and get you." That did make alot of sense, why would Sebby help protect me if he wanted to eat me?_

_I took a step off but before I could make it any farther I was grabbed, and pulled backwards. I let out a scream as I felt myself falling down, down, into a dark abyss, filled with screams._

_Next thing I knew I was strapped to a table, as someone started to cut me slowly, with a chainsaw. My blood was everywhere, dripping down the table as a masked man held the cursed weapon inflicting pain onto my body._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" quickly I jumped out of my bed and ran out my door in a blind frenzy, wanting to escape my room. I didn't even notice where I was running, as I somehow ended up in Ciel's bedroom. I shook his shoulders as my black tears ran down my face.

Ciel opened his eyes sleepily, "What is it Tanielle? Why are you crying?" He suddenly sat up in his bed, all thoughts of sleep gone.

**Ciel's POV**

All thoughts of sleep disappeared when I saw Tanielle's black acid-like tears streaming down in a even flow, she was shaking. I couldn't have my newest piece on the board, my newest weapon, be broken, or harmed. She was a prize, and she were his, he hadn't even begun to develop her yet, he couldn't have her weakened, otherwise he couldn't use his broken bishop.

"Mister Ciel, can I sleep in your bed with you? I'm scared and I had a night-mare." A night-mare? Sebastian had told me that she had been having night-mares ever since that one day, when she had been hurt, her eyes dead looking. But he had also said she would just go back to sleep after waking up in a cold sweat.

Something must have really scared her, for she had come to him, and she was scared of him. Somehow this made him happy, he felt that he had somehow now came into Stephanie's and Sebastian's game, and if he won it'd be all the more amusing, though his goals would be different from the other two.

"If you must." I replied, not wanting to reveal my little triumph. Moving so that she could hop in beside me, she climbed up quickly and I saw that she was shaking, sighing I put the blankets around her and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her as well. She snuggled closer to me and soon her breathing evened out, signaling she was asleep.

"Why did this have to happen to me, at twelve o'clock in the night no less. Sighing I decided to just sleep, and when sleep overtook me, I didn't know that people would refer to us as simply adorable, as we slept.

Tanielle had her arms and legs wrapped around Ciel, as he had his arms wrapped around her, their noses brushing against each other. Tanielle's fiery hair tangled with Ciel's short dark blue hair.

**~_-XOX-_~**

**Jayden's POV**

"AMI YOU IDIOT!" I screamed as I saw that the she-demon had left the bath running, and the water was beginning to flood the bathroom. This demon would kill her before she even had the chance to devour her soul. Sara would be pissed at that and the fact that Ami was causing havoc, yet again, wasn't helping.

"What's wrong Yuki-chan?" I spun around to glare at the culprit of this mess, Ami was going to get it now!

"Ami, you baka! You flooded the bathroom! Clean up this mess right away!"

"Gahhh, right away Yuki-chan!" She began to run around like the idiot she was, and began to fix her little mess. Though she was an idiot, Ami was also the only thing keeping her from becoming a cerial killer, and a suicidal freak. She was the light in her hell, even though she was a demon.

"Yuki-ototo san(A/N I have no idea what the honourific is for little sister, though I think little sister is Imoto), it's time to at-, Ami what in the devil have you done?" Came the voice from my favourite "Sister", the one and only Sara.

"Sara-Onee chan, Ami flooded the bathroom, again." I glared at Ami as she, smiled and rubbed her neck sheepishly, while laughing nervously. How does Sara even put up with her? I'd have gray hairs, if I had to live with her as long as Sara did.

"-sigh- Yuki-ototo san, let's leave Ami, to clean up her mess, we don't want to be late for class. Mitsuki and aki, are waiting for us outside the door." I let out a sigh of my own, and quickly left the bathroom and followed Sara out the door, we were met with Aidou-senpai, Mitsuki-chan, and Aki-chan.

I waved and smiled and Aki waved back. Aki had the most brilliant blue eyes, and she was only a human. Aki couldn't speak, so she wrote what she had to say to you on a piece of paper, it was sad, because it would be interesting to know what her voice would sound like, it would probably be beautiful, seeing as she the very definition of Beautiful.

"Hey Aidou-senpai! Wazup Mitsuki, Aki-chan?" I grin and pull Aki's small body over to me, she is so adorable, and reminds me of a younger sister.

"Not too much, except I heard that Jessica's back from Paris, I heard she got a huge amount of candy when she went on tour! I'm so excited for her to come back, I miss her so much, right Aki?" Mitsuki is what one might say, overly cheerful, and kind of a bitch, but not to us. Though for some reason she hated Zero, even though Jessica was dating him at the moment.

Apparently her and Aidou used to be together but he was with Mitsuki at the moment, and Jess, didn't even mind, in fact they were all best friends. It was all very strange to me and I learnt to not question it, Sara had told me that it was all grown-up stuff, though unlike most kids my age, I didn't spazz when someone call me a kid, because I was a kid and I was proud.

"Really? That's great I miss Jessie, it's been way too long since I've seen her, and she better share her candy with me and Ami, or Ami will go on a killing spree." I laughed, and even though it was fake, I really did laugh a bit when I said that.

"Oh no, not another killing spree, that is something I don't want to have happen yet again. Kaname-senpai was really angry, and I don't think Ami wants to get yelled at again, or have to clean up the gym lockers." We all laugh at this even Sara, and laugh harder when Ami's angry hiss comes from inside our bedroom.

"Well shall we go?" Sara offers, and we all nod, ditching Ami.

**~_-XOX-_~**

Jessica's POV

Oh I just can't wait to see my darling Zero! I just love him to death! He's the best boy-friend a girl could ever ask for! Not to mention how amazingly hot he is! Oh I just can't wait to see everybody else, and I want to tease Hana-kun! It's been way too long since I've made that immature child annoyed! Oh he is just too cute when he's angry!

"Hey Eliza, can you pass me another bag of candy?" I'm shaking, I am way too sugar high right now! But who care I love CANDY! I don't believe that a life without candy is a life at all!

"Of course, Jessie, right away Jessie!" The girl with bright blonde bouncing curls, franticly grabbed another humongous bag of candy, and handed it over to my waiting hands. I grabbed some random sour sugary candy's, popping them into my mouth, my eyes widening at the amazing sugar rush I got.

"Mmmmhh! Oh, We have to do this more often!" I smile from ear to ear, and shove more candy into my awaiting mouth. I would have to brush my teeth, big time, I didn't want to get a cavity.

I jumped around in my seat excitedly as I saw the metal gates of Cross academy, and got even more excited when I saw Zero waiting for me, I felt my fangs elongate, and my eyes began to glow red, I was way too overexcited. Finally I couldn't wait anymore, and I opened the door quickly, hopping out while the car is still moving. Running as quick as I can, I jump up into the air, and land in Zero's arms, planting a kiss upon his lips, as he scowled but secretly I knew he loved it.

"Zero-Koi! I missed you my darling~! Would you like a candy? I got tons! Oh I just missed you so much! Next time you'll just have to come with me, I can't stand being away from you for so long! Oh, Zero you would have loved it! I think you might even smile! Though I do love it when you smile for just me, so it's okay that you didn't come I suppose... So did you miss me Zero? Oh it's okay, Ze-kun! I missed you too~! I'm here now so you don't have to be sad! Kay~?" This all comes out of my mouth in one big huge breath.

"Yes, I missed you a little." He's blushing a tiny bit as he hugs the girl closer to him, really he missed her cheerful smile a lot even though Yuki hated it.

"That's good Ze-kun! I loooooooove you soooo much~!" She pulls him into a kiss and Zero scowls at first but kisses back hungrily, his lips hard yet gentle against my own. I was hungry now, and I gently bit Zero's lip, his sweet blood flowing into my mouth, he understood I was hungry and I knew he was well so we both bit eachother's neck.

Our eyes glowing crimson in the dark of the night, we fed as much as we wanted, undisturbed by anyone.

**~_-XOX-_~**

**Holy Shiznit! This is the longest chappy I ever wrote! Even though those stories take alot of the story... Anyways I loved this chapter even though it took forever to get to Cross Academy's part of the story. Anyways thought I'd say that I'm sorry once again for a late update, but I actually got sick, and then the following week I didn't have time to write so... Don't kill me?**

**Reviews**

1 Hell of a Monster 6/12/12 . chapter 4

Alexis is straight, Lucy is whatever you would like, Travesty is... I dunno, whatever you want, and Stephanie is bi. I liked this chapter very much, and I'm excited to see who this mystery person is. Oh, Stephanie can be very bubbly and bright, but when it's a serious or sad time, se can basically turn into Ciel, very dark, cynical, and ominous. I can't wait for more!

_**I'm glad your excited, :) I'm actually excited for everyone to watch as the mystery unfolds...**_

Jessica1209 6/12/12 . chapter 4

Yay! Hanabusa is here! Like If I were to make a list of sexy people he would be second and sebby would be first... Yah know. I wonder... if Zero and the rest would be there 3

_**SURPRISE! I hope you like being Zero's Girlfriend! If ya don't I can make you two break up... I hope you like it! :)**_

Owl Incognito 6/18/12 . chapter 4

I love this story, please review! :)

_**I'm glad you love this story!**_

**Review's OVER**

**So Ja Ne~! For now until next update my pretties!**

**Please review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to pull a Ritsu here.**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER AND IT SEEMS AS IF I HAVE LEFT YOU ALL THAT THIS CHAPTER HORRIBLE, I DON'T DERSERVE TO BE CALLED A WRITER, I AM SO SORRY WORLD! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Okay done, anyways heres the chapter at the bottom it explains why there hasn't been an update, in well, forever.**

Sebastian's POV

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement, I had been working all night long, in the location that Tanielle and I had picked for the young master's present, and I was very impressed that Tanielle hadn't come crying to me at all last night. But, I guess that she kept to her word, although it wasn't me that she had come crying to, in-fact it was one of the last people I would've expected her to go to. I would have thought that she would go crying to Stephanie, and it was probably a good thing that Stephanie didn't wake Tanielle up until nine o' clock, otherwise she would have a heart attack, to not finding Tanielle in her bed.

It was rather funny sight, I would definitely tease the young master about this later. Tanielle had her arms and legs wrapped around Ciel, as he had his arms wrapped around her, their noses brushing against each other. Tanielle's fiery hair tangled with Ciel's short dark blue hair. If Elizabeth saw this she would have a temper tantrum, and break down into tears. Tanielle's breath was even and matched Ciel's, for once he wasn't in a cold sweat, with his nightmares he always had. I wonder what would happen if I woke up only the young master...

"Young master it is time to awaken."

"Nn?" Came the unintelligent answer from the young thirteen year old boy.

"Sebastian, why is it so warm? I order you to make my bed like this all the time now." His eyes are still closed and he snuggles closer to Tanielle, I put a gloved hand over my mouth, to muffle my chuckle.

"Is that an order my lord?"

"Yes, also I want to sleep a little longer." I smirked, I wonder what would happen if Miss Elizabeth saw Young master and Tanielle together, oh the reactions...

"I'm afraid you cannot, you see young master, Lady Elizabeth is coming today, and if she sees that you're in bed with another girl, she might-" apparently this got his attention, for his eyes opened wide and he froze in shock. I suppose he had either forgotten the young girl, or she had somehow climbed into his bed without him knowing last night.

"Gah! Tanielle, wake up now!" The girl stirred, lifting her head up and blinking, still half asleep. She sat up then, rubbing her eyes tiredly, and she was now disentangled from the young master, looking around tiredly.

The young master's face was a tomato, as he looked at Tanielle, who was in her nightgown, which was slipping off one of her shoulders now. Her hair was ruffled and unkept, yet still perfect, though the thought of my young master and the child sleeping together, made me feel a bit envious. Even though they were now both mine, well Bochan was, Tanielle would be soon but I had a claim on her already.

"Good morning, Tanielle. Young master I have prepared Earl grey, and scones with raspberry jam." The young master's face was flushed still but he nodded, and was still staring at the young girl who had now spotted me and was smiling, her usual little smile. I gave a trademark smirk in return, I find it highly amusing that she was in the young masters room, though I suppose that means she now trusts him. So much for all her stuttering, I found it amusing when she did this as she spoke to the young master.

"Morning, Sebby. Did you finish last night?" She is still half awake, I wonder what would happen if I tried a taste of her soul, would she let me? Would the young master be angry? Oh so many possibilities, I think I will try a taste of it tonight, while she is asleep, that way I can see what she dreams of. I smirked inwardly, this way I would claim her as mine completely, no demon could have her then.

"Yes indeed, I did finish cleaning, now I have to get the young master dressed before Miss Elizabeth gets here. I'm sure Stephanie is frantic right now and searching for you, and I have left out some dresses that Miss Elizabeth will find appropriate for the ball tonight." I smirk at the sudden attention and realization that appears across her sleepy features.

"OH MY GOSH, STEPHY IS GONING TO KILL ME NOW! I PROMISED HER THAT WE COULD START JAZZ TODAY!" Jazz? What on earth was this child on about, and she better not kill her, or I will devour her soul and make sure it goes to the pits of hell. Tanielle's soul is mine. **Mine.**

**Stephanie's POV**

If that pedophile touches my darling little girl, I will annihilate him, first I will chop off his tongue then shove it down his throat, next I shall slowly cut him, till he bleeds to death with a knife in his eye. Woah, I'm morbid today... But seriously, Tanielle and I were going to have a dance party and I was going to teach her some songs from our time, such as; Cinderella (The cheetah girls), Take a hint (Victoria Justice), Best Friend's Brother (Victoria Justice), Dinosaur (Ke$ha, mainly because Sebastian was a pedo-bear), Alone Again (Alyssa Reid), Last kiss (Taylor Swift), and Show me how you burlesque (Christina Aguilera).

There were others but the song I really wanted her to learn first was "What Doesn't Kill you Makes you Stronger." I loved that song because it helped me out a-lot while I was living with that witch, AKA my '_mother_'. I was so glad I was rid of her now, it was so annoying being ordered around and treated like total crap, in fact now I could be confident and speak my mind.

"Stephanie! Sorry, I wasn't in my room, I had a nightmare last night and well umm, I went into Mister Ciel's bedroom and slept there for the rest of the night. Um we also have to get ready for the ball tonight..." I squeal and glomp Tanielle, I was so happy she hadn't been raped by Sebastian, otherwise some serious shit would go down, I would use butter knifes to cut off his head, or even better plastic knifes.

"Wait a minute, a ball? What is this Cinderella?" I question, and hold her at arm's length, looking down into her mismatched eyes, wait didn't she have blue eyes before? How did she have a green eye now?

"Well, Mister Ciel's fiancée, Miss Elizabeth is going to throw one for his birthday, than were having a birthday party tomorrow, for his real birthday." She smiles sweetly up at me, and I take in her mess of orange hair, disheveled white night-gown, and bare feet.

"Oh, well let's get you dressed, I made some shorts and shirts for you to wear so we can do some dancing, then we will move onto physical education, because you have got to get some exercise." I start dragging her to my bedroom, and she runs to keep up with my fast pace, I didn't want to hear anymore about his stupid fiancée.

**Jessica's POV**

"Yuki, darling~! I brought you some candy! Oh and some for you too Ami!" I cry out as I spot my friends emerging from the gates, as the stupid prefect who wants my Zero, but too bad for the little whore he's mine.

The other Yuki, my bestest friend ever, looks up at her name being called, she smiles and I run over, glomping her. I ignore all the stupid fan-people as they scream out random names, I swear one day I will murder them all, no murder is too nice of a word I will expunge them, and send them to the depths of hell.

"Jessie, your strangling me!" I giggle as I let go of the small girl, she is just too cute for her own good, I just love how she looks today, Her jet black, spiral, curls bouncing, as her bright blue orbs shine in the last rays of sunlight, she has on a large, black, choker. She is just too adorable but I don't understand how she beats me in every test we take, isn't she only a thirteen year old human? I still am not sure why there is five humans in the night-class but I could care less.

"Hey Jessie, don't I get a hug too?" I turn around to see the blonde who is going to live through Hell now that I'm back, smirking I walk over to where he is with Mitsuki, "Of course, how could I forget? I brought you some special candy I found in a shop." I hold out the wrapped sugar coated scorpion to him. (A/N I actually, found a candy shop when we were in Camrose, coming back from the British Columbia, last summer, that sells real live bugs that are sugar coated and crap. I bought some maggots and gave them to my friends, -sigh- the looks on their faces.)

"Aww, thanks Jessie!" Of course, being the blonde idiot he is, he pops the candy into his mouth not looking at it, I giggle when the look of horror washes over his face. I feel so freakin awesome right now, I'm going to throw a germen sparkle party tonight! I start laughing like a maniac, and begin to run for my life, Hana-chan is sure to kill me now, but do I look like I care?

"Mwahahahahaha~! I hope you enjoy your scorpion candy~!" I grab Ami and Yuki's arm as I run for my life, as long as I got some humans with me, Hana-chan can't lay a finger on me! –sigh- I Love being evil...

"LOL,JESSIE IMA KEELZ YOU BITCH!" Laughing nervously, I turn and stick my tongue out at him. I. Am. So. Dead. Cue, the evil shadows coming to curse me. That was right about when I ran for my life, literally.

After ten minutes of full out sprinting, we were sitting in a classroom, and I pulled out my ipod and was nodding my head in time with the music, singing quietly under my breath. "Well, I got a brand new pair roller skate's, you got a brand new key. I think that we should get together and drive the majesty, I've been looking around a while, you got something for me."

Oh, I wish Zero were here! It's so boooring without my guy. I hate how that little whore is trying to make him hers, but he's mine and deserves waaaaaaay better! OMG is this song what I think it is? Hells Yes! I love this song it is so awesome! "_But you didn't have to cut me off Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_ _And that feels so rough_" Now I was swaying my head to the lyrics, eyes closed as I sang the words under my breath.  
_"No, you didn't have to stoop so low_ _Have your friends collect your records_ _And then change your number_ _Guess that I don't need that though_ _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_ ." Now Yuki and Ami are singing in as well, and Aki is tapping her pencil in time with the song.

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._ _Now you're just somebody that I used to know." _Man I just love this song! It's so awesome, even though the video was strange...

"Alright everyone class is in session, Kaname-sama?" The teacher questioned as the damned pureblood stands, I don't give a turkey's ass whether or not he's a pureblood, he's such an bastard to my beloved Ze-kun. In my opinion we could just do without pureblood freaks, there was also that pureblood bitch, Sara Shirabuki, Gawd she drives me up the wall, I need to get a flamethrower and burn her. Maybe I could burn her on a spit, then dance around her laughing like the awesome maniac I am.

"I would like to talk with you in private, Sara, Ami, and Yuki. If you would please follow me." This snapped me out of my thoughts, and I narrowed my eyes at Kaname, he better not hurt them, they are of course only humans, and that would be against the number one school rule. My eyes followed the four as they walked out of the room, Yuki looked confused and a bit frightened, Sara seemed to be suspicious, and Ami was smiling.

Jayden's POV

I was a nervous wreck, what if the pureblood had found out our secret, and made us leave, how could we get into the portal, I wanted to see Kimi again! I still had to find and kill my mother, and I couldn't afford for a fight to break out between the vampire and my demons. I felt a hand slip into mine pushing me behind a little bit, I looked up to see that it was Alexis, she was protecting me from the pureblood. Did this mean a fight would break out?

"I am aware that you are not humans, so tell me, what are you?" I gulped, and moved myself right behind Alexis, I had a feeling that this probably wouldn't go over well. I was more shocked when my chin was grabbed by the pureblood, blue eyes clashed with wine coloured ones. I could feel an electric spark between our eyes and I flinched, there was something that pulled me towards the pureblood.

"You, however, are a human, yet you remind me of my dear girl. Would you care to tell me what your two companions are?" I felt trapped, what could I, a pathetic human child do, against a full-grown, powerful, Kuran, pureblood vampire. I felt myself being pulled out of the pureblood's trance and into the arms of Lucy, Alexis was growling her crouch was that of a hunter, ready to rip open and tear into its prey.

"You touch her, we will gladly destroy you, watch yourself Kuran." Alexis actually spat at Kaname, I didn't know she was that possessive, I guess it was her way of protecting her food, and I believed that the demonesses could destroy the pureblood, but we would have the other vampires on our tail after that, something we did not need.

"You are very interesting chess peices, yet I have to know what you are, and I can do that the easy way or..." He smirked devilishly at the three of us, I guess I should be ordering them to do something, but I'm still in a trance of the Kuran pureblood, besides I didn't know if we could trust the vampire.

"Unfortunately for you, we aren't your chess peices, were from a different board." This came, surprisingly, from Alexis. It was this comment, that brought me back, yet I was still half in a trance. The pain in her voice was detectable, and I wasn't sure why... Why would chess hurt her? It kind of reminds me of the manga I was reading, with Ciel Phantomhive, who takes life as a game, a chess game.

"Oh, do tell, enlighten me with the name of your master. Are you here to spy on me for the council?" His eyes narrow into a deadly glare, and if looks could kill, the whole world might explode, "No, we don't work lowly beings, and we are here for our own reasons." This made confusion quickly flash through his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Well I would like to know these 'reasons', I can't have you messing up my plans, or getting in the way." An idea suddenly hit me, if we asked the pureblood, maybe just maybe, he would let us go through the portal. Then I could be reunited with my sister. But I wasn't sure, there had to be another way to get to the portal instead of the Kuran's blood.

"Ojou-sama? What are your orders?" I turn my head to look up at Lucy, determination in my eyes. If he didn't help willingly, then I was sure that Alexis and Lucy could force him, after-all they were demons. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out right after, "Lucy, Alexis, I order you too get us into the portal, tonight." My voice was harsh as I glared in certainty at the vampire, a fire in my eyes, I would see my sister again, and no one, not even a pureblood vampire would get in my way.

Kaname's POV

"Portal?" For once I was actually really confused, how did they know about the portal, why did they know about vampires, and us as lowly beings? Just what were these creatures? What was this determination that I saw in the eyes of this little human child who reminded me so much of my precious girl?

"Yes, indeed I am aware that you have a portal to different worlds, and our young mistress has a wish that we are to grant. So you can either take us to the portal or we can force you." I looked down at the girl known to me as Sara. Of course when I looked into all three of their files all I got was that Sara and Yuki were sisters, and Ami was a close family friend. No allergies, no dislikes or likes, no bad behaviour, no nothing. It was strange, as if they only just began to exist, and I had certainly not even found a family with their last name.

Mystery person's POV

"Travesty darling, why are you avoiding me? Is there something wrong dear?" The small girl glares up from her chained position on the floor, she was my newest prize and the fact that I had snatched her away from Judy, the guardian of the Observer child, was a gift in itself. I smirked back at the child, narrowing my eyes as she opened her mouth.

"You'll never get away with this! You can't surpass God or Satan, just accept that fact and get over it." Forcefully grabbing her petite chin between my large fingers, I glared venomously at her, practically spitting fire at her as she struggles against me, but to no avail. "You talk big for a child who will be used against your own, I wonder how the reaction will be? Oh darling this time you're mine and even Nicholas can't save you now, how does it feel to be helpless?" Grabbing her shoulders I forced her to turn and watch the screen as my plans unfold, "First, I'll collect all of the Attenuate's, then I shall drain them of their powers, devour them, and I will even surpass God."

I began to laugh manically, as the small girl looks on in complete horror, at my plans, I didn't go into depth not wanting to spoil the best parts, and now my sister's and my plans were going to finally be put into action, first we should find out our first opponent.

"You're a monster!" I turn back at the girl who just spat at me, and smirk devilishly at her, "Oh I forgot one last thing that I need." I pull out a dagger the tip sharp as a single atom tip. (1) "I will get close to all of them and lure them in by using you." Her cerulean eyes widen, but soon narrow into a glare, "I'd rather die than help you!"

"Fine by me, because I'm just going to change my appearance to yours." Her face is as pale as pale can be, and her eyes are saucers as she glances at the knife, "No- you wouldn't." She's begun to shake, but I only smile, and lick my lips, "Good night Travesty."

A blood curdling scream rings throughout the building, making many look up in determination, their master has set the plan into action. Now they only had to await their orders. Tanielle and the small boy would be brought back, they were only starting the real experiment, "You shouldn't have run, Tanielle."

**Okay, short chapter I know, but I really want to leave it there and I feel bad about not updating sooner, but I have an excuse! One, I've been beta-reading all day, two, I have been babysitting my little brother, and three I was in Manitoba for a whole week with no internet. Never. Again. Though it was fun, anyways the fun chapter is half way done, I also would like to encourage more people to vote on which fun chapter should happen next or if you have any idea's PM me or tell me in a review.**

**Another thing, I will be going to British Columbia this Sunday to visit my family, and they have hardly any internet where I'm going, so this is going to suck. But I will still be typing! And I shall upload when I get back!**

**Okay so review time.**

1 Hell of a Monster 6/25/12 . chapter 5

Yay! I'm so happy! A new chapter It's okay, I won't kill you, if I did you wouldn't e able to write! I can't wait for more!

_**Hey, thanks for not killing me even though I'm sure you want to this time seeing as you found out what Travesty will be doing, and I revealed more information about the mystery person. I hope you enjoyed this sorry excuse for a chapter, once again Please FORGIVE ME! T^T**_

Jessica1209 6/25/12 . chapter 5

OMGZ MAN! I-I I LOVE YOU (Not in that way) I can't believe it, you have my personality correct! * giggles like a maniac* I was seriously so happy! I frikken did 10 sit ups while reading. *Yes, I actually did that* Zero-kun! At least i'm not paired with kaname... God that guy, he is with yuki which makes him a wh!re, no a slut! (I hate yuki, don't know why...) *Goes into stroke* JKAJSDASMKDMNM,DLKDSLAPO

Jessica!

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for not updating in a while. I have many people who don't like Yuki or Kaname, but that's okay. An please calm down, I can't have you going to the hospital, because of me.**_

Paxloria 6/26/12 . chapter 5

Your story is very good.

long, involved, complex, logical interesting, and involving to a reader. Its all the things I like in a book.

I don't get why its not marked as a KUROSHITSUJI & VAMPIER KNIGHT cross-over. Is it because the vampiers have a relitivly small part?

Well, what ever.

The stories good and THATS what matters.

Keep up the great writting.

_**Okay you are like my new favourite reader ever! You point out things that I can fix and start to do, because otherwise I wouldn't have noticed somethings don't make sense. Also you can have many cookies, because your that awesome! (::) (:::)**_

lunar locket 6/26/12 . chapter 5

this is my new official favorite fanfiction!

I LOVE the part about ciel and Tanielle sibling-ish love! ADORABLE!

PLEAASE CONTINUE!

_**I'm glad you think so! I'm happy it's your new fave :D BTW I love your profile pic!**_

_**Well Ja Ne for now~! Good to be back!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys sorry for the looooooong wait, I have decided to d anime except something will be switched around, or changed, like this chapter, Also houndsworth arc will be after the birthday episode. Anyways hope you like this chapter, and I wish it could have been better. But I'm afraid it sucked. Also I need you all to vote between two fun chapters, so it's not a tie. Anyways onward with the story.**

Jayden's POV

We were now standing in front of the portal, to where my sister was, I had been waiting for this moment, for a long time. The portal was something of a shimmering mist, it glowed in the darkness, reflecting shadows onto the walls. I was surprised, the pureblood even opened the portal for us. There had to be some sort of catch to this all, but then again we were telling him about Lucy and Alexis, he could close the portal if he so wanted.

**Flashback**

"**Before you go into the portal, tell me what you are. I shall then decide if you are of higher rank then the vampires." I glanced curiously up at Lucy, who was stoic and calm, Alexis was glaring and had a strong grip on my arm. I didn't really know if vampires were supposed to know about demons, of if they, like many humans, believed they were nonexistent. I had ordered them to get me into the portal tonight, and they would do it, even if they had to use different methods.**

"**Young Misstress, if you so wish us to reveal our true forms we shall do so. If you do not, we can find another portal to get you into." I glanced up at Lucy who was so calm on the outside, whereas Alexis looked like she could go on a murdering rampage. Maybe Lucy was used to this kind of stuff, and didn't want to show how protective she was of her food, my soul.**

"**I- is it okay?" I asked quietly, surprising Alexis, causing her to turn and look at me. I just wanted this all to be over with, and if they didn't want me to tell him, then I will make them force him to let us in the portal.**

"**If you wish it, then it shall be granted." A simple nod came as my reply, and Lucy turned towards Kaname, "For the safety of our mistress, we shall tell you before we go into the portal, any questions you have, we will answer." Kaname nodded, and began to lead us down the hallway, we went down staircases, long hallways, and into secret passageways, which were very well hidden.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

We moved forward towards the portal, I was inching closer, but a hand shot out to stop me from moving any closer. I looked up to meet the pureblood's gaze head on, ice clashing with crimson. "Tell me what you are first." His voice was calm, and determination was set in his bloody gaze. Sighing, I nodded towards Alexis and Lucy, they would be better at explaining this, well Lucy would.

"As you know we have different names, I am Lucy, this is Alexis, and young mistress is Jayden. Alexis and I are demons. We feed off of our human contractors soul, and in return they get their vengeance on those who have wronged them, or fame, money, anything they want. If you have read the manga Kuroshitsuji, you would understand better. Yes, we do not belong in this world, we are from the parallel universe, Dearivia." Lucy said this all very calmly, per usual, and stepped towards the portal, but was stopped once again by the pureblood.

"Why is Jayden in a contract with you?" The two demon's glanced at me, I only snapped my attention to the purebloods gaze, "My contract is to kill my mother, get me back to my sister, and for unlimited protection." I had popped out the blue contacts, which made me look alive and happy, to reveal my dull and lifeless eyes. "Now, let us pass, Kaname."

Just as he was pulling his arm away, there were two more people who showed up, both had silver hair, one was male the other female. One was a vampire, the other human, I turned around, and my eyes met with the female, recognition was in the other's eyes. I knew this girl, but from where? She was so familiar, yet so foreign and unknown to me.

"Himeko, I've finally found you!" Himeko? Was she talking to me? My name was Jayden, not Himeko. Kaname glared at the girl, and she seemed to remember he was here, she glared right back, and was suddenly in front of me, blocking Kaname from coming any closer to me.

"Shizuka-san, what do you think you're doing here, and in that body no less." Kaname didn't move from where he was.

"It would do you well not to touch what is not yours, Kuran-san. Just because she is her clone, does not mean that she is yours. For she is mine by right." Kaname seemed to let confusion flit across his face, for Shizuka began to laugh.

"I do not know what you mean Shizuka-san, I did not touch her, and how is she yours?" Lucy and Alexis had pulled me away from the vampires, and towards the portal.

"Himeko, also known as Jayden, is the clone of Yuki Kuran, and the daughter of Rido Kuran, and myself, Shizuka Hio." Wait did she say Kuran? Did that mean I was somehow related to Kaname? And who is Yuki Kuran? There is no way she can be my mother, she's like only sixteen! Plus my mother is in some other world, and how the hell did Shizuka know my name? Just what the heck is happening here!

"Well now that we have fulfilled our part, we are leaving." I hadn't realized that I was now being pushed into the portal by Alexis and Lucy. There were still so many questions to ask, but I did have to get to my sister. Alexis pulled me into the portal with her, and Lucy jumped in right after us. The last thing I saw was Shizuka's angered face as she let me slip right through her fingers, and Kaname reaching out towards us. Then everything was red.

**Tanielle's POV**

I had been dressed in a off-the shoulder, short lime green, lilac dress, that came up to above my knees, purple and green stockings that came up to my knees, black boots that came up to about mid calf. My hair had been done up in a high side pony, with loose ringlets, and it covered my green eye. Ciel had given me a necklace which had a dark blue gem on it, that sparkled and twinkled when the light caught it between its wandering fingers.

I had been practicing how to walk, when Stephanie came out, she did not look happy about the colour, she was in a floor length blue gown, that was sleeveless, around her neck was a black chocker, and she had criss-crossing ribbons wrapped around her arms. But the thing that surprised me most of all was the blue streak in her bangs.

"Stephy! What did you do to your hair!" I came as fast as I could in these huge heels, how did Kaitlyn walk in these kind of things all the time? I almost laughed at the glare Stephanie gave me, soon Sebastian came out of the room, he was smirking. I guess that meant Sebastian had gotten Stephanie into a corset, they had been fighting about it since this morning when I was having my dance lesson, just after we finished my gym class.

**One hour ago...**

"**No." Sebastian sighed, as I was stretching. Stephanie had decided to do ballet instead, because I wasn't good at the hip hop part of jazz. So she moved onto ballet instead, which was much easier. **

"**Stephanie, the young master insists that you be dressed properly." Sebastian was watching as I twirled around him, and Stephanie stood watching me as well, I was in between the two of them twirling away.**

"**Well, I'm a servant, so I do not need to dress up in fancy attire. Besides, you at least need one server who is actually good at their job to serve the guests." Stephanie had just dug herself a hole right then and there.**

"**Exactly Stephanie, that is why I hired some expert servers, so that the idiots in this manor will not screw up. Which means you are to dress up, and act as Finnian's fiancée." Stephanie stopped me from spinning around and walked over to Sebastian. I have no idea what she said, but she looked like an angry demon hound that had been let loose from the gates of hell. Of course Sebby, looked as calm as ever, except he let out a tired sigh.**

**That was right around the time that Ciel came, descending the stairs, already dressed in his birthday outfit. (The one from when Lizzy comes and decorates his spa, before the Jack the ripper arc.) He had a tired expression on his face, I wonder if his fiancée is really controlling and a nuisance.**

"**Miss Stephanie, please allow Sebastian to properly dress you, for my ball tonight." This was totally an order, and of course Stephanie knew how Ciel would react to disobedience. She glared daggers at Sebastian, as he grabbed my hand leading me away to the dressing room.**

"**I refuse to be put into a corset by him!" I giggled as Sebastian put me into my slip, and the proceeded to put on the corset. Sebastian was very gentle, and for a demon that surprised me, demons were very tricky creatures. I wonder if Sebastian is only being nice to me because his young master orders it.**

**Back to present...**

"It's that damn butlers doing! He didn't even ask my permission to put it in!" I blinked twice, as Sebastian came and intertwined our fingers, bending down to my level, "Tani, tonight I am not the butler of the Phantomhive family, tonight I am your tutor. You will be known as Lady Katherine, and you are visiting your friend Ciel, for his birthday." I nodded in understanding. Although I didn't understand why everyone had to pretend to be someone else, Sebby was great at his job already, and the others could just go and do something in the kitchen.

"So, Stephanie and Finnian are going to be fiancee's , Stephanie will be known as Lady Lillian, and Finnian will be known as Mr. Matthew, since Lady Lillian looks like she is seventeen, it will not be questioned that they are fiancées." Sebastian was now leading both me and 'Lady Lillian', downstairs where guests were pouring in from Ciel's front door.

The entrance was grand and there were servants running around serving guests and making sure everything was going perfectly. I wonder if Sebastian wished that these were the servants that he had hired instead, but the three that he had right now were the greatest of assassins. I put a gloved hand over my mouth to muffle my giggle at the sight before me, Finny is dressed up like a gentleman, hair slicked back and wearing a black suit, his clips are no where in sight, and his shoes shined. He was very handsome, and I might even dance with him, if I knew how to dance.

Stephanie sighed and put on a smile that would make Julia Roberts proud, her posture was that of a noblewoman, and she descended the stairs with the grace of a queen. When she finally reached the bottom, Finny held out his arm to her, and she took it, there was love in her brown eyes, as he lead her away to the table that Bard and Mey-rin were at, also dressed as higher-ups.

"M'lady?" I looked over to Sebastian curiously, to see him offering his arm out to me, smiling sweetly back I took his arm, and he led me down the stairs, once we got to the bottom, all my grace was forgotten as I tripped, squeezing my eyes shut feeling the wind rush past me, waiting for the force of hard cold floor. I was instead welcomed with the strong warm arms of the demon, Sebastian Michealis, I smiled greatfully up at him, after recovering from my shock.

"Thank-you very much, Mr. Michealis." For some reason I felt like I was one of those perfect trophy wife's in training, gosh does that ever creep me out. When I turned around in the opposite direction, I was met with a handsome boy, about ten years old, his hair was chocolate brown, with curls that framed his perfect face, thick lashes that would put my father to shame, and the most striking, yet soft ,blue eyes, that twinkled in the light. I felt my heart stop, and I felt immobilized, what was it about this young boy that stopped me from even breathing?

I felt Sebastian's crimson gaze on me, and I snapped myself out of my daze, and pulled him along to the servant holding a platter of refreshments. I knew that it was sparkling apple juice, or that's what 'Lillian' called it, so I reached for one off the platter, and took a dainty sip. I don't want to look at the little boy anymore, he makes me feel weird and I don't like it, but there are many children here, and many more adults as well.

It was special how all the people danced and twirled around, making everything seem as if it were a fairytale. I didn't want to dance or associate myself with the other children, they were all humans and I didn't even know them, I trusted Bard and Finnian more than I trusted any of these humans, they were all monsters, jealous, greedy, and sinful. They say that light travels faster than sound, and that is why many people seem bright until they open their mouth to speak. 'Lillian' taught me that as well, she knows so many things, but I guess I might know these things too if I was allowed into the real world as a normal child.

But I was happy enough to just sit on the sidelines and act as a wallflower, I liked watching the different couples go by, dancing, and laughing. This was the good side of humans, except if you looked closer you could see tragedy, greed, and lust behind their shield of happiness. This was the reason demons practically flocked towards humans, their sinful nature is so tempting and delicious to them. No true human is truly pure or perfect.

Just when the seventh song was over, Ciel came from at the top of the grand staircase accompanied by a lady his age, who I guessed to be Lady Elizabeth, the one we had all been talking about these past few days. She was a beautiful human girl, with her lovely blonde hair that was in loose ringlets down her back, and her sparkling emerald eyes, that seemed to show such immense pain and sorrow, and yet still a blissful happiness beside the one that she loved. Her dress was pink with a beautiful, off the shoulder bodice, that cinched in her waist, layered pink and white hooped skirt. It was complete with white elbow length gloves, with pink gems around the edges.

Ciel was dressed in a black suit, it was nothing special, but the way he wore it, made it look like it was worth a million dollars. His hair was done as he usually had it, and he had his shoes shined to perfection. He would be, what Stephanie called, a model straight from a magazine. I looked around to see that Sebastian had up and dusted, I didn't mind, but I couldn't be around all these unknown humans by myself, it scared me. I stood on my tiptoes so that I could try and find someone I knew, when my eyes met with the boy from earlier, it was only a second before I looked away, and I found 'Lady Lillian' standing beside her 'fiancee, Mr. Mathew'. I walked as fast as I could without being too ungraceful, and being careful not to trip, intertwining our fingers, I held her hand in mine, finally feeling much more safe.

"I would like to welcome you all to my thirteenth birthday, I hope everyone has a good time and enjoys themselves as much as I am. Please make yourselves comfortable, and enjoy the rest of the night." Everyone clapped and I smiled, I was excited for Ciel to open all his presents, especially the one from Sebastian and I. His fiancée was a bit childish, no she was childish, and it surprised me that Ciel, who was so uptight and grownup would have someone like her as a fiancée.

Stephanie began talking with the other servants of the Phantomhive household, discussing how many presents Ciel would get, and upcoming events. I had released Stephanie's hand and I was now looking around for a glimpse of Sebastian. I felt safe with Stephanie but with Sebastian I felt I had unlimited protection, even though I wasn't contracted to Sebastian I still felt that he would protect me, even if it was just Ciel's orders. A new song began to play and I watched as 'Lady Lillian' and her fiancée 'Mr. Matthew' began to dance, surprisingly 'Mr. Matthew' knew how to dance, and I could tell Stephanie was standing on his feet, but no one would notice, because they were so graceful, it was so enchanting to me.

Soon other couples began to dance, it made me wish I knew how to dance, I watched as Ciel led Lady Elizabeth out onto the floor, they danced as gracefully as the others, except Lady Elizabeth was the one who was actually leading. I felt someone tap my shoulder, when I turned around I was met with Sebastian's crimson gaze and his close eyed smirk. He held out a hand to me, "May I have this dance, my lady?" I giggled, "You may, but I have no idea how to dance." He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me close towards him, and began to dance with me, whispering each step to me.

I wasn't the most graceful dancer, but I was doing pretty good, especially for my first time. Soon I was laughing and smiling as Sebastian twirled and spun me around, this was so much fun! I could dance for hours and hours, without a care in the world, I only ever danced with my father, and he would stand me on his feet, and I would giggle and laugh as my mother twirled around us, that was the same night that the military came for me. My last good memory, was ruined by them, they had to turn a good memory into a horrible one.

"May I cut in, Lady Katherine?" I looked to the source of the sound, to be shocked by the sight of Ciel, hand out towards me, a smirk upon his face. I felt my smile widen, "Of course you can, as long as it's all right with Mr. Sebastian." I glance up at Sebastian, just missing the annoyed look on his features obviously saying it was not alright to interrupt his dance lesson. "Of course, just treat my lady gently."

Ciel nods respectfully, and takes my small, pale hand in his, his other hand wraps around my waist, pulling me close, we begin to dance, and although were both not very good at it, we seem to make it look graceful, because the applause were getting is very loud, he twirls me around, and I giggle sweetly, I only look at him and he only sees me, we are having such a good time we don't notice Lady Elizabeth sneaking out the door.

Once the song ends I curtsy and he bows, I make my way to go get something to drink, I don't notice the tall blonde man, dressed in white. I sigh in relief as the water slides down my throat smoothly, All that dancing has made me thirsty. Once I'm finished my drink, I spin around, ready to ask Sebastian to dance again, but there is a tall human standing in front of me, his hair is blonde, eyes are crystal clear blue, and his smile was a charming smile that promised anything you could ever ask for.

"Oh, um, g-good evening." I was surprised how normal my voice sounded, I at least thought that it would squeak, I was so thankful it hadn't, I would have been embarrassed and I was freaking out. I nervously fiddled with the bottom of my dress, this man was making me more nervous than I ever felt before, other than that boy with the striking blue eyes. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I looked down to the ground, thinking of a way to escape.

"Good evening, Lady Katherine. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of dancing with you this lovely night." I looked up in shock, my cheeks burning red, and my eyes were a bit wider than usual, "Um, I, uh I um, s-sure, m-may I uh have y-your name sir?" Ugh! Why did I have to be so scared of humans, and why does this guy seem so familiar? He took my petite hand in his larger, warmer, one, and led me to the dance floor, why couldn't have Sebastian came and swept me into a dance of his own, taking me out of that awkward situation, and saving me from this one.

I felt very uncomfortable in his arms, and he held me a-lot closer than necessary, it was very graceful dance, and I'm sure he made it seem as if I were born with the grace of an angel, but I felt very wary of his arms around me, I was sure he was a nice man, but I feel very scared in his arms, Ciel made me feel safe, and protected, Sebastian just made me feel like nothing bad could touch me, this man made me feel as if I were in the arms of a pedophile. I know that word because Stephanie told me when we were doing basic self defence in my gym class.

"Viscount Druitt, but you may call me Allistair. I must say you are a lovely dancer, Lady Katherine." I blushed once again, and looked in a different direction, only to have eye contact with striking blue eyes and chocolate brown, curly hair. He was dancing with another human, except there was something very inhuman about him as well, he gave me a dashing smile with his teeth, and I felt the world stop. But turning away, I looked back up at the viscount who was smiling creepily down at me, "Um T-thank-you, y-your q-quite the dancer y-your self."

I felt the piercing eyes of the boy, that seemed to captivate me, on my back. Why couldn't he just leave me be? I was already freaked out enough with this creep, I didn't need another one with his eyes on my back. Where was Stephanie when you needed her? I was twirled around for what seemed like forever, and in each passing minute, the viscounts hand began to go lower and lower, I felt like I was being violated!

The song finally ended, after what I thought seemed like years of violation, I didn't enjoy someone's hand on my butt, it's my butt, go touch your own! I curtsied, and sped away from the viscount, searching for Ciel, I had to ask him why he would invite such a man to his birthday, but that man was all too familiar, I knew those hands. They were the same ones that undressed me, and slid a needle into my body, while holding me down, those hands belonged to , that hair, and those eyes. Was this him in a past life? Oh my god, what if he was in disguise, and was sent here to bring me back? No, I was jumping to conclusions, there was no way they could open that portal without Malachi, but he was chained up and there was no way he could have gotten out, could there?

I was taken away from my thoughts, when a voice broke through to me, it sound warm like honey, and smooth like butter, "May I have this dance, my lady? I haven't had the chance, and you intrigue me so." I turned around to see the boy who was making it hard to breath, he was bowing slightly, hand extended to me, dashing smile gracing his perfect full pink lips. I blinked, registering what he had just said, did he really ask me to dance?

Surprisingly I took his outstretched hand, my cold, pale hand met the warmth of his own, and he pulled me close to him, I couldn't reply, for I felt the wind had been knocked out of me, and I didn't notice how perfect my steps matched his own. I couldn't bring myself to look away from the handsome boy before me, he was so breathtaking, and I wished that I could breath, he was cutting off my oxygen.

"So, I hear that you are visiting from America, Lady Katherine." He smiles warmly at me, and I try to process his words through my brain, and to think of a reply. Why does he make me feel so nervous? We spin around and do a natural turn, followed by a step to the right, "Y-yes, I-I'm visiting C-ciel." I'm very proud of myself for being able to reply to such a boy, even if I stuttered, I still answered. Glancing around I saw many young girls, close to my age, glaring hatefully towards me, I suppose that they want to dance with him.

"I-I s-see you know my n-name, and y-yet I still d-do not k-know o-of y-yours." I believe I deserve some of Sebastian's seventh heaven cookies right now, I managed to say something with out being asked! I think this calls for germen sparkle sleepover party in Stephanie's bedroom, where I shall have my first sip of wine, because we shall sneak the alcohol into her room, and have shots of each one.

"Name's are a form of attachment, but you interest me, maybe I am to become attached to you. I am known as Brandon Ellwood, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Katherine." I felt blood run to my cheeks, I wish I could tell him my real name, and he had a way with words, it made me feel strange, I was not sure I liked it.

The song ended too soon, but he never stopped dancing, we at least dance until the midnight, and I didn't get a chance to say good-bye before I was ripped away by Sebastian, who turned to Brandon, fake smile upon his lips, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is time for my lady to retire, thank-you for taking care of her, and have a good evening sir." With that I was pulled away from the mysterious boy, looking back over my shoulder, he winked at me and turned around, walking off.

"Tanielle, young master's fiancée went missing and we are going to search for her tonight. Please stay here and go to sleep we shall be back in the morning." My eyes widened, Lady Elizabeth had gone missing? Wait, maybe if I reach out mentally I can find her where-abouts, that way it will be easy for her to be found. I calmed myself down so that I could reach out with my mind, but as soon as I did so, my energy snapped. Leaving me helplessly tired, I began to fall, and everything was red.

**Jayden's POV**

_Death, is this what death feels like? So many shades of red, so many white sparkles, maybe I am on my way to heaven? No, I am in a contract with two demons, the gates of paradise are now closed to me. So where might I be? This does not feel as if I'm in Hell, otherwise it would be painful, would it not? Wait, I must be in the portal, well it's nice in here, I feel as if I have come to peace with myself._

_When I reach out to one of the white sparkles, it explodes showering me in light, I begin to watch something of a movie next, it's strange._

"_**Lullaby lullaby, hush, hush.**_

_**Come to me little one, but don't rush.**_

_**Grow at your own pace, and use your time.**_

_**Sleep when the night's stars shine, and wake when the morning sun rise.**_

_**I am here now, I will not let you fall down so,**_

_**Lullaby, lullaby, hush, hush.**_

_**These are the words I sing to you in a rush." **_

_The woman with silver hair finishes her song, just as the child falls to the peace of sleep, the woman smiles softly at her baby, smoothing down the little brown curls. The baby is really adorable, and the mother looks as if her whole world is complete. But this mother is familiar, so is this child. _

_The mother holds her child closer to her, when there is a sudden crash, her eyes show fear, and she quickly grabs a chain with a locket on it, and places it around her child's neck, and opens up a secret passageway in the wall, hurriedly she climbs in, and closes it tightly behind her. She begins to run, and the woman is very fast, soon she reaches the other end and places her child inside her coat, she opens the door, and takes off, flying through the forest at a dangerous speed._

_The woman soon reaches a huge manor, and knocks three times on the door, and is welcomed by a man with shaggy brown hair, and mismatched eyes, one red and the other blue, he has a surprised look on his face, but ushers the woman into the house, closing the door and quickly locking it behind her._

"_**Shizuka, what are you doing here I thought you were in hiding with Himeko!"**__ The man glances around worriedly, and grabs the woman's hand, pulling her down a flight of stairs, bringing her into a room, with another secret passage. He leads the woman down the passageway, only to come to a King-sized bed. _

"_**Rido, they came after us, and if I wasn't listening I might have lost her. We can't let them have her Rido, we just can't." **__The woman begins to take the child out of her sweater ,laying the child under the covers, before climbing in herself, Rido begins to get in on the other side, sighing. He kisses the child on the forehead, before blowing out the candles._

_I blink, before another little 'movie' begins to play. _

"_**Jayden, say ahhh."**__ The woman with silver hair and violet eyes, says to the small one year old girl, holding out a spoon with food on it._

"_**Himeko."**__ The child says, and then shuts her mouth tightly closed, frowning at the woman._

"_**Haaaaaah, Jayden, open your mouth for mommy please."**__ The woman stares intently into the child's eyes. _

"_**No."**__ The child stares back,__** "Mommy Shizuka. Himeko."**_

"_Ojou-sama!"_

_**Reviews!**_

FreeHugs4Sale7/13/12 . chapter 6

I rub dis Juan! *rubs*

_**Ummm I have no idea what that means but I'll take it you like it?**_

lunar locket7/13/12 . chapter 6

THIS WAS WONDERFUL!  
EVERY BIT OF IT!  
I REALLY CAN'T WAIT A ALL FOR THE NEXT PART!

_**Thanks! :)**_

Great chapter.  
You've nothing to apologize for. The length seemed fine to me.  
Its good that a meeting between the girls and Kaname finally happend. Can't wait to see if you elaborate on that or just skip past to the portal scene.

Thank you.  
I'm glad you like my reviews and value my advice.  
Keep up the great writting.

_**I shall, Hope you liked it! :)**_

Jessica12097/13/12 . chapter 6

Awesome story brah! That bish, she touched my man! Wait, Kaname doesn't know what they are yet? See, he is an idiot. Tanielle your cheating on Sebby! :3

_**XD Well the vampires aren't supposed to know about demons, because demons don't find that the vampires have any real purpose. Tani is cheating even more now. Without knowing it too!**_

_**Well, thank's for all your support, and can't wait till further chapters, I have also thought of having a contest. But I will still think about it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Elizabeth's POV**

All I wanted was for Ciel to smile, like he used to smile, but for me. I want him to really smile, to see happiness in his eyes, but maybe it's hopeless, perhaps I won't ever get to see that real smile. I look up at the sky, and breathe in the fresh air of the night. I shiver slightly, and watch as the mist from my breath evaporates quickly.

"Well, someone looks dreadful." I snap my head around and look to see the owner of the voice, he has Orange hair, and purple eyes , that seemed to not really see you, and what an awful thing to say to lady! I gave him a confused and hurt look, I don't understand why he was being nasty to me I was just standing outside minding my own business after all.

Suddenly he was standing right in front of me I tried taking a step back but was blocked by the wall, which he put his arms on either side of my head, I froze holding my breath. What was he going to do to me? Would someone come and rescue me if I called out, or would it be too late by then? I was ripped from thoughts when the man began to speak.

"This ring has not chosen you as it's master, but you smell so good, Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady~!" I opened my mouth to scream, when he pressed his lip onto my own, I felt something go into my mouth, which felt much like a tongue, trying to push him away I began to hit him hard in the chest. Ciel was supposed to be my first kiss! I felt my eyes begin to droop, and I felt his tongue explore my mouth, spreading a poison all around, making me want to gag.

With the last struggling kick to his legs, I finally fell to deep unconsciousness, slipping away from the cruel reality that we all live in. "Please Ciel, please come and save me. I want to see you smile just one more last time, Ciel, there's just something I wanted to say, and Ciel I love you."

**Tanielle's Dream POV**

_Is it lovely to fall into the world where the angels sing? Is it painful to be where the demons make dirty deals? Was it me or you who left first? Where are you hiding your wings? Where am I lurking in Hell?_ Questions, questions, so many questions...

There are many flowers here, waterfalls and horses loose and free, there are sparkling stars that shine even when it rains, there are witches, demons, angels, werewolves, and vampires here as well. The music is sweet, eerie, and dark, this place is not heaven, yet it is not hell, it can't be earth, so where is it?

**"Your imagination."**

That's right, my imagination, my mind, and my heart. This place is a maze, this place is where no one but me should wander too, this is the evil and good inside of me, my emotions, my fearscape, my world. This is the place that I should be locked away to, that I should be forgotten in. I wonder why I'm all alone here?

**"You have me, have you not?"**

But I don't know you, and I never said you could come into my heart, my soul. Hmmm, maybe I should check my soul when I wake up, or maybe I won't be able to remember, maybe this was just part of my dream. I wish I had a swing set here, oh wait I remember there is one down by the river. I'll just walk over to it, I know this place like it was all my very own heartbeats, there was so many things here, deadly and poisonous things, but there was also many sweet and gentle things as well.

**"You know me. I'm you."**

Me? That's strange, I thought I was me. Or are you, 'You'? I can see the swing set now, maybe I should run over to it. The leaves began to fall, mixed in with black feathers, oh I know this raven, it's Malphas, he's my friend, he always comes to play with me, sometimes he just watches.

**"Hey, why don't you play with me instead. I'll ask you questions."**

No, I want to play with Malphas too! But how come there's more feathers falling down? I don't see the demon butler clad in black, standing hidden behind the bushes, finished retrieving Lady Elizabeth, deciding to sneak into my dreams.

**"Malphas shouldn't be here, he just wants to eat you."**

You're a liar. Malphas was my best friend, he didn't want to eat me.

"Malphas you came back! Want to play with me? I really missed you, but guess what I met another demon! His name's Sebastian, well his name that his young master gave him anyway, but he's really nice, just like you Malphas!" I giggled when the bird demon landed on my arm, and I placed a little kiss on top of his head, smiling.

**"Someone is intruding, someone is watching us."**

That's impossible, no one can enter my soul dream. Unless I invite them, I haven't invited anyone recently nor have I opened up my soul, heart, mind, and body to anybody. You're such a liar, you're not me either. Malphas began to take a different shape, it was a large black panther, and he growled softly, I squeal in delight, and hop onto the large cats back, grabbing the loose fur at his neck, holding on tightly.

"Yay! Hey, Malphas can you take me to the whispering willows down by the creak of memories? Please~?" I giggle as a growl is my answer from him, he was my favourite in this heart and soul of mine, I was really happy to be back in this dream world again, I didn't like having nightmares, but I guess this wasn't really a dream, more like my own world I have created and etched into my soul and heart, sewing them together.

I didn't catch the scent of another demon on our trail, but I suppose Malphas did, but he didn't speed up either, just went at the pace he had been going for an hour now, The whispering willows were particular about who they let in, and while they were deciding you had to keep on going, sometimes it took months before they'd let you in, I was no exception.

"Hey Malphas, want me to sing you a song?" I questioned, I actually was good at singing because in HQ they said they put in perfect abilities, except they had to make another one that never got put into me because I ran away. The reason they had to make another one was because it only worked on the abilities I was already good at. So my drawing turned into being a perfect expert, my voice turned into that of an angel, yet it was always so tempting and lured people to me.

I felt the demon turn his head around, and lick me, licking his chops after, before I left to go back to reality I always let him have some of my blood, but in my soul my blood was completely white, pure and clean, Malphas also liked the taste of my skin. But he would lick me to say yes, so I sat up more straight and took a few breaths and began to sing.

"Wish me away to another day,

Cry out my name when you see my face,

Wish me good luck on my newfound race,

This is life in its fullest glory, too bad you didn't stay to watch me.

Maybe I should have tried harder, maybe I should have tried to accept that fate,

But it wasn't my fault you made a mistake, I thought you still loved me anyway,

Guess I shouldn't have assumed you would care, guess I thought you would still be there,

Cause I miss you, miss you more then I should.

But before you know it time slips away, before you know it I called off the game.

Wishes are only meant to be just that, and sometimes they just shouldn't be granted.

Was it so hard for you to love me? Was it hard to break all those promises you made?

Well it sure wasn't as hard as it was for me.

But Daddy I still love you anyway.

Breathing slowly in and out, you hold my hand as I fell asleep, beside my sister, but it was all a dream,

Wonder how it felt to have left me, all alone.

Daddy, where are you?

Why haven't you called?

I asked mommy if she knew, but she just smiled and hugged me tightly.

Does this mean I'm falling to pieces?

I really miss you, wish you knew.

But before you know it time slips away, before you know it I called off the game.

Wishes are only meant to be just that, and sometimes they just shouldn't be granted.

Was it so hard for you to love me? Was it hard to break all those promises you made?

Well it sure wasn't as hard as it was for me.

But Daddy, I still love you anyway.

I wonder where you could be, I wonder if your happy.

I hope you haven't forgotten me, but daddy guess what,

I have a new little brother, he's so cute, I wish you could see him.

I stopped assuming that you care, but deep down I know you love and remember me,

Because you know what else, I have a new daddy as well.

He never breaks his promises, he always says he cares,

And daddy I hope you're happy for me too.

But before you know it time slips away, before you know it I called off the game.

Wishes are only meant to be just that, and sometimes they just shouldn't be granted.

Was it so hard for you to love me? Was it hard to break all those promises you made?

Well it sure wasn't as hard as it was for me.

But Daddy, I still love you anyway.

But before you know it time slips away, before you know it I called off this game, and before you knew it, it's just too late."

I took a deep breath very satisfied with this little song. Malphas had finally stopped and let me off of his back, he licked my face to tell me he enjoyed the song, and I smiled greatfully, happy he liked it. It wasn't a song for me, in fact it was a song for Elizabeth Martin, I missed her dearly.

"Well, looks like we're here. Do you want to swim?" I began to take off my clothes to reveal a swimsuit, it was one of my time, I had fashioned after the on Stephanie wore when she was seven and I was two, it was two piece and was lime green with black exes everywhere on it, it was a good thing I was only wearing my crimson sundress, it would be easier to put back on after we were done swimming.

**Sebastian's POV (When Tani fainted trying to find Lizzy mentally.)**

I caught the child just before her body made contact with the ground, I was confused when her eyes turned purple for a second, but I shrugged it off as something that the humans had done to her when she was in the Military's Head quarters. Sighing I took the child to Stephanie to take care of, I was busy at the moment and had a job to do.

"Stephanie, please tend to Tani, my master and I have some business to attend to." The girl Stephanie reached out to take Tanielle from my arms, I didn't exactly want to let go of her, because tonight was the night that I was going to taste a part of her soul, if only miss Elizabeth hadn't been kidnapped.

Before Stephanie could say anything I took off to my master, who was waiting by the front door, speaking to the same boy who had been dancing with Tanielle for the rest of the ball, which had kind of made me angry do to the fact that he was not a human.

"Oh, so this your demon." I froze for a second, had the young master let a stranger know about our contract? Coming closer, I stood behind the young master, eyeing this new creature, I hadn't a clue as to what he was, but I didn't like his scent, it smelt of power.

"Yes, this is indeed Sebastian." Came the reply from my young master, I narrowed my eyes at the boy, he had a necklace with something that looked like a sickle, with a line through it. I was suspicious as to why the young master was conversing with this boy, when his fiancée was captured, and she could be killed if we did not hurry, not that I would mind, that brat was always ruining the manor.

"Sebastian, Mr. Ellwood will be staying with us from now on, he will also be helping us find Elizabeth tonight, you are to help him with whatever he needs." I blinked, was he serious? How in Satan's name had this happened, I didn't even know what this creauture was, he could be dangerous, a threat. Swallowing my protest, I gave a nod a bowed, hand over my chest, where my heart was.

"It will be a pleasure working with you, Sebastian." The young master started to walk away, and the young man pulled me down to his level, "If you touch her again I will make you wish you hadn't taken a single breath, I cannot kill you because I can see that she would hate me for it, however if it becomes a problem I will resort to using those methods." I narrowed my eyes, as the boy began to follow after my young master, deffinetly NOT human.

**Jayden's POV**

"Ojou-sama!"

_Blinking, I shook my head, feeling dazed. What was that? I also felt an immense pain, but there was two sets of hands holding tightly to me, things soon began to speed up, my heart beated faster, faster, faster, and if possible even faster. We were spinning, falling at a dangerous speed, nothing seemed would stop us, I couldn't even see the bottom, would this ever end? _

_Suddenly, everything stopped, we were just floating in the air and then I felt us drop again, I heard Alexis squealing in delight, Lucy just hugged me closer to her body, I felt as if I had the wind had been knocked out of me. I felt like crying, my mom was left behind in Japan, and there was so much I had to ask her, why did I end up with Angie? Where was my dad, how was I a vampire? Why was I left in the dark this whole time?  
_

_I could see a girl around my age, with blonde hair, and she was wearing a pink and white victorian era dress, she had been tied up to a chair, I could tell that she had been crying, had she been kidnapped? I would sure as hell cry if it were me. But then again Ciel Phantomhive never cried when he had been kidnapped by that Azurro guy. But he knew Sebastian would come and save him, so I guess that would make me feel better.  
_

_We hit something that felt as if it were glass, breaking through it, but no glass flew anywhere, but sure was painful when I hit concrete floor. That was gonna leave a mark for sure.  
_

Groaning I sat up, holding my head in my hand, Gosh that really hurt. "Where the hell are we?" I noticed the blonde girl had a look of releif on her features,She had of course been gagged, so her smile kind of looked like some creepy evil thing. "I believe we are in the realm of where your sister, Kimi, is." That made me smile, I got up and went to untie Elizabeth from the chair-wait ELIZABETH MIDDLEFORD! HOLY CHEESEBALLS!

Turning the girl around to get a better look at her, I realized that this wasn't some crappy cosplayer, this was the real deal, and that she had the anime eyes, everything was well- Elizabeth. Holy guacamole, this is some crazy crap! But if she was kidnapped that means were in the anime, when Ciel comes to save her, so she wont become a doll. Holy smokes, this is some seriously awesome crap!

Realizing I was saving one of my favourite, and yet also love rival for Ciel, I glomped the girl. I mean like the serious crazy love glomp, where it even seems inappropriate, but who gives a damn? Not moi, I mean I would not let up an oppurtunity like this! No way hozahe! OMG I AM SO LOVIN WHERE STEPHANIE ENDED UP!

I ungagged Lizzy, realizing I hadn't done that, she looked scared and yet relieved that someone had saved her. I smiled reassuringly at her, and hugged her again, "YOU ARE TOO ADORABLE! GYAH CAN WE KEEP HER? PLEEEAAAAASSSSEEE!?" I gave my best puppydog eyes to Lucy, who seemed a bit taken aback by my behaviour, I mean before I had been totally all Badass and well dead, now I was all peppy like I used to be with Kimi.

"Umm, do you think we could get out of here, and go return the brat to Ciel?" I was confused as to why Alexis was glaring Elizabeth, but brushed it off as her being too close too 'her' meal. Wait how did Alexis know about Ciel, had she been reading my manga again? Sometimes I wonder about that demon...

"Alright, how do we get out of here?" I asked, turning serious again, I really badly wanted to go and meet Ciel, and ofcourse CIEL~ PHANTOMHIVE!

"How do you know about Ciel? Did he send you to save me?" There was hope that shined in her eyes, I guess it wouldn't hurt to lie, I mean we kind of came out no where, and I really wanted to stay with Ciel, oooh I was gonna have alot of fun here, and Kimi would enjoy it with me, I could introduce her to Sebastian, and they could be a couple, yay I'd have a demon as my brother in-law!

"Um, yeah, he sent us." I know how pathetic that sounded, but Lizzy is very gulliable, so yeah.

**An Hour later...**

"HOLY CRAP! THESE DOLLS ARE GONNA MAKE ME HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!" I was scared out my mind, there were creepy human sized dolls everywhere, and Oh my gosh, I wish I had never asked to go down through the hallway, there were so many creepy things, and Lizzy wasn't in the tower, she was in the first building Ciel went into. Something just wasn't right, but I decided to just go with it, so here we had Elizabeth screaming at the top of her lungs at every little thing, Alexis and Lucy were destroying all the dolls, I was just thankful they had done their blood thingbefore otherwise it would have been bad.

Lucy and Alexis had finally killed that last of the dolls, and we came to the entryway, I remebered Sebastian singing that london bridge song just with it breaking. So I opened up my mouth and began to sing, "Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, my fair lady~!" Soon their heads began to move to the rythmn of the song, "Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, my fair lady~!" I began to rip their heads off, it was worse than having them surround me, kind of creeped me out to be honest.

Soon the door banged open, to reveal an almost out of breath Ciel Phantomhive, a gay shinigami Grell Sutcliff, some random kid with very beautiful eyes, and of course, Sebastian Michaelis. I was confused as to why Pluto wasn't there, but overlooked that by squealing and running over to glomp Grell, Holy crap he is hott! I mean his eyes are so sexy~! Oh I want to kiss him, I'd let him reap my soul anyday, except my demons wouldn't allow that... I nuzzled Grell, and decided to play along with his "I'm a woman." crap.

"OMG, your hair is just luxirous, and your outfit is so sexy! If I were a man I would totally be inlove with you!" It's true if I were a guy I would be head over heals in-love, but I am in-love with Ciel, so it wont work out for me and Grell. Greall's eyes sparkled, and he grabbed my hands in his own, "Oh~! I think I might fall for you, if I wasn't already waiting for Sebas-chan!" Uh that's okay, I'm in-love with Ciel, and if my sister doesn't want Sebastian, I think I'll help him out there.

"Elizabeth! Your okay!" I watched longingly as Ciel embraced Elizabeth, I wished that were me, I mean I really love Ciel. Eventhough he doesn't know me. I turned to see Sebastian, he glanced curiously at me, I stared back, and he blinked in surprise, comming closer to me, and just as he was about to touch me, Alexis came out of nowhere, hissing angrily, her eyes a deadly pinkish swirling around, "Ah so you are contracted. You are a strange case little pureblood, very strange. You might want to keep an eye on her, you never know who might try to steal her away from you."

What did he mean? How did he know I was a pureblood, I mean I only just found out, so like what the heck? I shot him a very confused look, this guy was kind of weird in person, anyways I wonder who this new kid is, I mean he is quite captivating, but his aura is so different, woah wait a minute, aura? Since when can I see aura's? Just what the heck is going on?

"Ciel, that girl there saved me." I turned around to find Ciel staring at me in wonder, I raised an eyebrow, kind of freaked out that he was staring at me like that, but also happy cause he was looking at me.

**Ciel's POV**

When Elizabeth pointed to the girl, she turned around, and almost took my breath away, her eyes were a clear silverish blue, while her hair was long and brown, it was messy beautiful, she was around his age, and she was wearing some kind of strange uniform, that was white, and had stockings, in her pupils were little designs, her face was pale, her teeth shined sparkly white a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Thank-you for saving Elizabeth, would you want to stay with me at my manor? I insist as a thank-you." I watched as her face lightened up even more, and she gave a nod, I watched as she gave the idiot shinigami that had a crush on my butler, a hug. I don't even know why I invited this girl, I had enough peole already in my manor, not to mention Elizabeth would be stying for a while.

"I would love to, thank-you! Lizzy and I are best freinds now!" Her voice was very tempting, like a bird coming to feed out of the palm of your hand. She was very different, I wanted to reach out and touch her, she seemed very unbelieveable to me.

"Let's go back now." The words were out of my mouth, and I pulled Elizabeth along, we had quite a ways to walk to get to the carriage.

**Tanielle's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, my dreamland had somehow turned into a nightmare, more of a memory, a memory I hated.

**Flashback**

The small child with wild orange hair giggles, as her father spins her around, and she has to reach her arms up high in order to hold her fathers hands. A woman with fiery red hair, twirls around the pair, clapping her hands. She smiles lovingly at her family, as the music gets more heated, it wasn't a new song but it was a pretty kind of melody, something the gypsy's would play. The small child gets tired and asks for a story, so her mother smiles, and just as she turns around, theres a knock at the door.

The man goes over to the door, and yelling is heard, but not in a language the small child can understand, she feels her mother scoop her up into her arms, and gun shot's ring out, followed by a scream. The girl's eyes widen, fear has taken over her mind, as men come in.

"No! You cannot have my child!" the small girl, only three years old, tightens her grip on the woman whose holding her tightly in her arms.

"Miss Trancy,if you do not give us Tanielle now we will have to take her by force."

"I am now Mrs. Yacey, and I refuse to give you my daughter!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Alina, darling but if I can't have you then your daughter will do just fine."

Thats when a man with huge black wings swoops down, picking up the woman and the small girl in his arms. The womans Firey red hair hides the small child from view, she holds the child tightly in her arms, screaming when a burst of flames comes flying at them.

The man with the black angel wings is the childs father, but he doesn't get out fast enough, his wings go up in flames, the mother screams as she falls, the child is knocked out now.

**Alright I am going to camp on the twelfth, and coming back on the eightteenth. now reviews**

**lunar locket 7/27/12 . chapter 7**

BEEN WAITING SO LONG. I didn't know ciel does anything when disobeyed... o.o... great chap! Nice twists with the mman from her past, and the boy!

**Thank you! Glad you liked this chapter :)**

******Kookie Kitty 7/27/12 . chapter 7**

Kitty: I only have three things to say... PLOT TWISTS! WOOH!  
Ahem...  
Anyway loved this chapter and I await for your update!

**Yay! New reader! I'm glad you like it! An I love plot twists...**

Paxloria 7/27/12 . chapter 7

WOW! Great Chapter.  
Got to say, thats one plot twist that I never saw comming.  
Hope you can update soon.

**This is such a plot twist story... XD Glad you liked it.**

Venipa 7/27/12 . chapter 4

lol good start on makin her start to bleed...its like she's "awakening"

**Thank ya! :) I'm so happy I have a new reader!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so looong time no see! Well here is part one of the Fun chapter, I find it may be an arc, because it will go on in parts! :) I even left off at a bad place... But I feel I really need to give you guys a chapter and there will be a new character in this arc, unfortunately she wont be in the original story.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to a new friend who saved me while writing this chapter! Drumroll please!**

**MisaTheOtaku84! :) Check out her story, "**The Not So Normal Life of the Otakus"

**Sakoya belongs to "lunar locket" Thanks btw I had no idea what to do for a name! -.-'**

**:) so here it is, also Jayden, Alexis, and Lucy will not be in here.**

It was a normal day-off at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was playing video games in his office, Elizabeth and Stephanie we having a karaoke contest, Sebastian and Tanielle were watching some movies, Pluto was napping while soaking up the warm afternoon sun, Tanaka was drinking his tea doing his "Ho Ho Ho" thing, Bard was (big surprise) making nuclear bombs, Finny and Mey-rin were reading and listening to their iPods. Mey-rin was listening to "Closer" by "Nine Inch Nails", and reading "The DeVouring" by "Simon Holt". Finny was listening to "Give Your Heart a Break" by "Demi Lavato", and reading "Ender's Shadow" by "Orson Scott Card".

**With Ciel...**

"Try using 'Frantic Frenzy' and 'Kraken's Knight', that should kill him." I give out the order to my gamer buddy, whose username is "DO-I-LOOK-LIKE-I-BITE?", she is one of the members on my team, she's a level under me, and is very powerful. Though she never buys anything extra to help her upgrade her character.

"Sure thing, Funtom-King!" What? Don't think that I think about Stranger Danger? I don't, Stephanie made me put my username as something different than it actually is, although "Funtom King" isn't too much of a difference really. She does as I had suggested, combining the two spells together for her attack. I watch as her character casts the deadly spell at the Jack o' cinder, and the monster instantly deteriorates.

Pumping my fist up into the air, in triumph, I jump up from my office chair, finally we had destroyed the monster. We had been trying many different combinations of spells for a whole week, and now finally we had found the two spells that had demolished the damned thing.

"This is fucking fantastic! Hey, where's Arachnid?" I sit back down, a frown upon my face as I question my gamer buddy. Arachnid was actually Alois, and he was also pretty powerful on here, although he rarely ever came on.

"Dunno, he was here before we entered Olive's tenth town. Anyways what dungeon next?" Her answer comes quickly, but she seems not to really care if it's just the two of us. Shrugging even though she can't see it, I reply, "Probably washing his underwear. Anyways screw the dungeons , let's go to the "Devil's Labyrinth", Then we can destroy Silver's body, steal Ash's key of life, and blow up the Queen's palace."

I see our virtual character's move across the screen, my character was clad in dragon skins, and carried a sword created under the hot flame of a dragons breath. He looked like an exact replica of me with my contacts on, though he was taller then I was, making lower beings afraid.

DO-I-LOOK-LIKE-I-BITE?, had her character as short as can be, she was clad in Cerberus's furs, her hair was literally on fire, and her eyes were just black. Though she was pretty cute.

"**Do you know the enemy, do you know the enem-"** I picked up my phone, and put it up to my ear, "Hello, Ciel Phantomhive speaking, how may I help you?" I had to be formal in case if it was something about business.

"HIYA CIEL~!" I groaned, it was Alois Trancy. Why I gave him my number I'll never know, except I shall forever regret it.

"What do you want?" I said coldly, I was wasting precious video game time, by talking to the idiot.

"Oh Ciel~! Don't be so cruel to me!" I could picture his annoying pout on his lips.

"Alois, I assume there is a reason as to why you're calling me, I don't have time to play your stupid games." I replied coldly, the only time I would actually like him was when we were online playing a video game with each other, at least then he was reasonable and acted more mature. I actually, dare I think it, held respect for him during those times.

"Ok ok, someone is rather impatient, no?" My eye twitched. "Anyways so I want to go camping with you and everyone else! I already invited Grell and the Undertaker!" At this I felt a sweat drop on the back of my head, this idiot was so strange, why would I go camping with him, of all people, out of the blue when I could be doing more time worthy things, such as playing my video ames, making some new toy designs, ect. Ect. So of course my answer was,

"No. I am not going camping with you, nor is anyone in my household." I heard him start whining and it got very annoying, but I still did not let that brake my wall.

"What if I leave you alone for two months after the trip?" That was very tempting, but,

"No."

"I'll fund 40% of your company!" That would be lovely, but still,

"No."

"I'll stop trying to rape Tanielle for three years!" What the hell?

"No! Why would you try too in the first place?!"

"Ummm, how about I do all three, and I'll give you half of my crowns on Wizard101?" Now that, was a very very tempting deal...

"Alright but you also have to get me a new lollipop, your also paying for the camping trip as well." I smirked, but soon after that a small frown followed when I heard him happily cheering in the backround,

"Well, when are we going?"

"Oh, in an hour! We'll come pick you up in our limos! TTFN CIEL~!"

"Wait a minute! An hour! Hey Alo-" He hung up, my eye twitched, "SEBASTIAN!"

**Sebastian and Tanielle...**

I sighed as I looked down at Tanielle, who was curled up on my lap, watching the movie intently, we were watching Insidious, Tanielle was absolutely engrossed in the film, while I was slightly insulted, demons were nothing like that nor was Lucifer. Although it was an interesting film, not very scary though.

"Tanielle, would you like to take a break and get a snack?" I questioned only to be completely ignored, she was so caught up in the movie that she was in a different world. I let out another sigh, I had to go make sure that the servants weren't causing any problems, that I would later have to fix.

Gently I shook Tanielle, and she snapped out of it, "Oh, what is it Sebby?" She looks up at me, her innocent mismatched eyes just screaming out INNOCENCE! I smirk down at her, pinching her cheek lightly, "I was wondering if you want a snack, and take a break from watching movies."

"That sounds good!" She turned in my lap, grabbing the remote and pausing the TV. She sat up quickly, followed by her standing and grabbing my hand, pulling me up. She skipped up the stairs, down a hallway, a couple of turns, down a staircase, and we had arrived at our destination, the kitchen.

"Wathcha gonna make Sebby?" She had let go of my hand, and was now sitting down on a chair swinging her tiny legs back and forth, a big curious smile on her lips, eyes full of wonder. I took in her appearance for the day, her hair had been put into pigtails, she was wearing jean short-shorts, black tank-top, a white long sleeved shrug, her boots were knee-high with little chains all over them. For some reason she always wore shoes in the house, except they were her indoor shoes, and then her outside shoes she wore, of course, outside. She had a chain with a BFF locket on it, a picture of Stephanie, Mey-rin, Bardroy, Finnian, Pluto, Grell, Undertaker, the young master, and my self inside. The locket was silver and had her initials on the back.

"How about Baked Kale chips, roasted chickpeas, and some Veggies with green herb and yogurt dip?" I swear I saw her mouth start to water, I chuckled lightly and began to prepare her snack. The young master should really take after her example at eating only healthy snacks between meals, instead of pigging out on sweets. Though he still must eat his meats, Tanielle absolutely refuses to eat meat.

"That sounds, palatable!" She must have been reading the dictionary, Tanielle liked words, although when I was teaching her math, she completely failed, that was the same with Social studies, music (Piano and Violin), and Home Ec. But of course she loved using big words, she loved words, not writing, she liked drawing much more.

I finally finished, and set down a plate for her at the tiny table, that served for the servants meals, she smiled happily and began digging in, I sat opposite from her watching as she consumed her food. I wish that I could eat like she did, but no I had to wait until my master's wish was granted.

"Thank-you very much Sebatian!" She smiled sweetly, and kept on shoveling food down her throat, I only smirked in response, I wonder still just what Tanielle is...

"SEBASTIAN!" I sighed, what ever could the young master want right now, today was supposed to be my day off. " I'm sorry Tani, but the young master is calling for me, so I have to go see what he wants." She nodded in response and kept eating.

Sighing, I walked out of the kitchen, and began to walk to the young masters office. I wonder what he wants, if he is calling me on my day-off for a stupid reason I'll make sure I 'accidentally' let in the Trancy boy. No, maybe not, I don't think I could even handle that nuisance because of course his butler would be with him as well.

I finally reached the young masters door, and knocked, "Young master?"

I was surprised when he opened the door himself, he _never_ opened the door, "Sebastian, hurry and tell everyone we are going camping, and to pack everything they need in half an hour, Alois will be here in an hour to pick us up. Once you finish telling everyone this, come to my room and pack my things." I blinked, why the young master had decided to go camping, with the Trancy lord, I will never know, but I went off to tell everyone the news.

**Elizabeth and Stephanie...**

_"You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour _

_And do the things I want"_

Elizabeth and I had been singing all day long, these were too be our last two songs to break the tie between us. I wasn't gonna lie, Elizabeth had the voice of an angel, but we were equally good at singing. Right now it was my turn to sing and I was singing my favourite song, that really did suit me.

_"You think you've got the best of me_

_Think you've had enough the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong"_

_I decided to show off a bit, and started to dance, smirking at Lizzy's outraged cry, she started to glare at me, but I only smiled sweetly back, before focusing back to the TV screen._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"_

_I was now caught up with the music and it felt as if I was the only one in the room, but I felt free. Little did I know that Tanielle was watching now, and was smiling sweetly._

_"You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_ I'd come back swinging _

_You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you fighter _

_Footsteps even lighter_

_ Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"_

I felt a happiness and certain peace inside me when I sang this song, I felt as if all my worries were taken from me as I didn't want them.

"_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_ Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me _

_You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning_

_In the end_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_ I'd come back swinging _

_You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you fighter _

_Footsteps even lighter_

_ Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_ I'd come back swinging _

_You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you fighter _

_Footsteps even lighter_

_ Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_I'm not alone"_

I snapped my eyes open to the sound of clapping, and turned around to find Tanielle standing in the doorway, a big smile on her face, I give her a confused glance, wasn't she watching horror movies with Sebastian? Now that I think about it I probably shouldn't have bought those movies, they are going to give her horrible nightmares, I just hope she hasn't watched Paranormal Activity one, two, and three, that would get me into trouble from Sebastian, seeing as he usually had to deal with the terrified child.

"That was awesome, Stephy!" I looked to see Elizabeth's shocked face, in total awe, she jumped up in her white tank top with pink flower designs at the bottom, a grey mini skirt, with cute little ruffles and lace that came up to mid thigh, pink flip flops, and silver metal bracelets with tiny charms of hearts, kittens, flowers ect. Ect. Her hair was tied into on pony-tail, with a pink ponytail, one loose ringlet framing one side of her face, her nails were also pink and her smile seemed to be at a thousand wotts.

Elizabeth pounced on me, wrapping me up in a death strangle, "Li- Lizzy, need to breathe!" I choked out, trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible with her death glomping me like this, Good-bye curel world!

"Oh, ahaha Sorry! But that was very pretty! I don't think I can beat you after that!" She smiled with innocence that really disgusted me, she was very gullible. I mean c'mon why was she such a child? I mean Tanielle was a child and acted more mature than she does, that was totally a lie. But still I mean I'm only a year older than her and I just don't get her energy level is scary, besides why does she feel the need to be 'cute'?

"Um, thanks?" I turned to Tanielle, ignoring Elizabeth's daydreaming about cuteness, "Tanielle, I thought you were watching movies with Sebastian?" She smiled sweetly and gave me a tiny hug, before pulling away, I noticed then she had an apple in her hand, she always ate healthy things, she didn't even care for Sebastian's cake or pie, in fact her reply always seemed to be this 'Cake is fake' and 'Pie is a lie' I dunno where she got it from but, I'm so proud of her, because she never goes on the computer, well no that I know of anyway...

"Oh Ciel called him to his office for something, it must be important because today is Sebby's day off." She looked upwards with her thinking face on, "By the way I like your outfit today!" I look down at my outfit, which consists of a short black dress with white skull designs, some black ripped tights with chains on them, my awesome combat boots and my white scarf. A white and black head band in my short hair, my earings are hoops with tiny skulls and angel wings on them, my necklace is a BFF locket which matches Tani's except mine has my own name engraved into it.

"Thanks, Tani! I like yours too!" I reply, and smile sweetly down at her, giving her one of my own hugs. Just then, I feel my awesome android phone vibrate and play it's awesome ringtone, "I'm an angel with a shotgun-" It was a text message from Alois. Tapping the screen to open the message.

_Alois. Hey wazup?_

_Me: NTM just won karaoke contest, u?_

It wasn't even a minute before he replied.

_Alois: Well u guys are comin campig w/ us, I'm sure Ciel we'll tell you soon. :)_

_Me: Say wat? OMG So EXCITED :D G2G pack stuff. Cya soon! XP_

_Alois: L8r :P_

I shoved my phone into my pocket, "Were going camping Tani! C'mon lets go and pack!" I grabbed Tanielles hand, running out the door and up a couple flight of stairs, turned down a few hallways, before reaching my bedroom. I quickly pulled out my suitcase and began throwing in clothes, once I was done with that I grabbed some shampoo, conditioner, soap, ect. Ect. I was so excited that I finished packing in three minutes flat, When I was finished I had a suitcase, a pillow, a sleepingbag, and another bag for other things that wouldn't fit into my huge suitcase.

"C'mon Tani, we need to get you packed now!"

Grabbing my things, I took Tani's hand in my own once again, ran up another flight of stairs, turned dow four different hallways, finally reaching Tanielles bedroom, I grabbed a random suitcase, once again out of nowhere, following the same process of when I did my own packing, as Tanielle stood in her doorway, dumbfounded by my reaction to hearing we were going camping.

When I was finished packing her things, I shoved my pillow, her pillow, my sleeping bag, and her sleeping bag, into her petite arms, and I took the suitcases, and extra bags, Running back the way we came, all the way to the front door, placing our stuff on the ground, I turned around to see Tanielle descending the stairs, in a careful fashion.

I wonder why Ciel hasn't gotten elevators put into this house? Oh well it will keep us fit walking up and down stair al the time. Tanielle placed the things she was carrying down beside the things I had just recently put down myself.

"Now what?" Oh crap, I didn't think about that I guess we'll just have to wait... This gonna suck, I didn't even ask when we were leaving, for all I know it could be tomorrow. But thats when I saw everyone else carrying their belongings down, and Sebastian came over to Tanielle and I, I glared menacingly at him, but he only smiled, that stupid close eyed smile.

"It's a good thing that you're already packed because we are leaving in ten minutes." Oh yeah, I'm lyka bosse! I was finished before everyone else! I looked up to see Ciel, dressed in designer skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt, with a pair of grey sneakers.

"Yes well, you see, I'm Lyka bosse! So please don't be jealous." Sebastian only rolled his eyes at this, but opened the door where two limo's were awaiting us. Alois jumped out and ran over to glomp me, kissing me on the cheek.

He is wearing black shorts, a blue shirt with a grey vest and his white sneakers, he has a on a fancy hat and is wearing huge black sunglasses. I love his outfit today, just needs some more black maybe...

"Hi Alois!" I give him a kiss back on the cheek, and hug him in a friend-way. Alois is like my best buddy, other than Tani, but still I trust him lots! I know that we wont be in a relationship because Alois is gay, he has a crush on Ciel and Claude, well used to, his boyfriends name was Sakoya, he had brown hair soft emerald eyes and was very flirtatious.

"Well everyone ready to go?!" I yell out happily.

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

Tanielles POV

I was snuggled up with Sebastian, and Stephanie was in deep conversation with Alois, Ciel sat close to Elizabeth and Sebastian, and Claude sat by him self. We had been in this car for a very long time and I was bored, my legs hurt, and I was very sleepy. So I decided I would talk with Claude, "Um Mr. Claude?"

He turned his face to look at me, "Yes miss Tanielle?" I felt Sebastian wrap his arms a tad tighter around me, realizing I had nothing to actually say I randomly asked, "Um, I was wondering if you could teach me how to make a spider web? Please?" I did have some yarn in my bag, so I'm sure he could make it out of that, so Stephanie and Lizzy wouldn't be suspicious. I held up the ball of yarn from my bag, usually I would use it for my knotting bracelets, but it'd be cool to make a spider web.

"Alright, please come over here, Miss Tanielle." I nodded eagerly, finally something to do! Squirming my way out of Sebby's grasp, I moved over to sit beside Claude and handed him the wool, a look of determination on my face, "So what do we have to do first?" My mind was very focused, and I felt some excitement, being able to make a spider web would be pretty cool.

"Oh, so this thread has to go under and then make a naught, then over." My eyes widened as I made a complete spider web! I was surprised that I managed to do it, though Claude had to help me step by step, it was pretty beautiful. I found my self smiling happily, I gave Claude a hug and went back over to sit with Sebastian.

"Thank-you for teaching me how to make a spider web! It's very pulchritudinous!" I smiled sweetly before gasping, how would I play with my spider web if there wasn't a spider. Or bugs on it! It can't be a real spider web with out those, I frowned very upset.

"What is the matter, Miss Tanielle?" I look up, a slight pout on my lips.

"I need a spider and some insects to be stuck in the web! Otherwise it won't be a perfect spider web!" He blinks and I almost see his lips turn slightly upwards, in a slight smirk. I look back down at my web sadly, but then an idea pops into my head as I reach into my bag, pulling out a sketch book, pencil, and pencil crayons.

"I have an even better idea now!"

I began to draw a small girl with florescent butterfly wings, the girl had pretty orange curly hair, and completely black eyes with no pupil, her little dress was made of black rose petals, and a tiny crown was placed on top of her head, it was made of thorns. I began to colour her and then proceeded to draw a black widow, I love those spiders!

When they were cut out, I placed them on the web, and held up my completed web, so that Claude could see, "Do you like it? See, I'm the butterfly, and this is a black widow! Because I love those spiders!" I smiled happily, as Claude observed my newly finished project.

"It is very interesting, Miss Tanielle." I frown, it's weird to be called 'miss' just makes me feel awkward, "Um you can just call me 'Tani' or 'Tanielle' ya know? It would make me feel less awkward, and besides were friends so no need for the formalities, right?" I smile happily, and then look up at Sebastian, poking his cheek,

"Sebby, are we there yet? I'm hungry." I have no idea how long we'd been in this car, only that I wish I was out, it was boring now that I had finished my spider web, I suppose I could play with it...Oh maybe I could make a 'horror play' with it! Since I don't have a video camera it can't be a horror movie, so it will be a horror play! Maybe like a puppet show!

"We will be there shortly Tani. Would you like an apple?" I nodded, my stomach growling hungrily. An apple would be good, and plus it was sweet. I began to whisper to myself a story of my little butterfly girl and the spider web.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful butterfly princess who could fly very fast. She was racing one day with her friends when she came upon a beautiful web, with dew drops scattered around it. The butterfly girl wondered closer, fluttering her wings, admiring the beautiful work of natures art infront of her.

A spider named Willow noticed, and smiled wickedly, thinking that the butterfly would be its next meal, it watched as the butterfly girl flew away. But she came back every day to admire the web, soon the spider made her self known to the butterfly. The spider was a deceiving creature and slowly got to know the butterfly. The butterfly was delighted to have a newfound friend, and came back every day.

One day the butterfly was sad, and she wanted someone to talk too, so she decided she would visit her friend, Willow. In her hurry she accidentally got stuck in Willow's web, she tried to get out but to no avail. So she called for her friend, who smiled evilly, the butterfly girl, whose name was Tranquility, noticed that something was wrong.

"Willow, please help me, I'm stuck!"

"Which is exactly what I wanted, you are now going to be my next meal."

"Meal? But I thought we were friends? Why would you eat me?"

The spider cackled and a wicked smirk was on her face, her many eyes glaring menacingly,

"I wanted to get close to you for this very reason. I only deceive and you are a meal worth all this wait. You see I am a patient creature, I will devour you slowly, to savour you sweetness."

Tranquility struggled, to get free, and as she was devoured slowly, piece by piece, her last thoughts were "I will still always consider you a friend."

"Tanielle, we have arrived, and here is your apple." Looking up I saw Sebastian holding out a granny smith apple, smiling I took it into my hands, placing my web and spider and butterfly in my bag, I bit into the apple. This was going to be so much fun!

**Yes, that is where I'm ending it! :) So there ya have it, I'm actually at a writers block for Jayden and Tani's meeting so that is why I did this instead! :) **

Guest 8/19/12 . chapter 3

I think ur doing great i can barly go ten minutes without stoppin to read it. I think maybe Tanielle is part devil but kinda part roboti with something else but i lve how it goes back and forth

**Thanks! :) But she's not a robot, though there is some devil in her :) *Smirks***

lunar locket 8/6/12 . chapter 8

All the twists and turns are uamazing! Your a genius ok? :D

**Thank you! I don't deserve such kind words :) Thankyou once again for the name!**

Paxloria 8/7/12 . chapter 8

Great Update you have here.  
So Jayden/Himiko's vampire blood was awakend by going through the prtal and her eyes changed colors.  
Who's this mystery boy that seems to have brainwashed Ciel? I don't trust him. Sebastian needs to steal his necklace & kill him. Is he the guy that killed the unknown girl for her powers or is he that demon the Millitary was keeping? How'd The military manage to hold a demon anyway.

Well saving Elizabeth was a good way to get on Ciel's good side so she'll be seeing her adopted sister soon.  
Even more questions now.  
I'm looking forward to reading more of your chapters so I can find out.

**Oh? You think so? Maybe not... I have many plot twists yet to come so watch out! :) *Smirks evilly* Oh Brandon? I love him! He is a major plot twist!**

Kookie Kitty 8/7/12 . chapter 8

Kitty: LOVED THIS CHAPTER!  
I think Lizzy's got herself a rival, I'm going to enjoy reading your next update.

**:)**

darkvampiregirl13 8/22/12 . chapter 1

nice story :D. im honored an author like you would read my story .

anyways... woah. more comfortable around a demon than a human? thats amazing.

**Lol thanks for being the new reviewer! Hope you continue to read! Lol**

**Also Hope everyone enjoyed the new cover arts I posted, one is Tani and Sebby and one is Jayden and Ciel! :)**

**Also a funny convo... WARNING OOCness :)**

I really like her, shes so ignorant to Sebastian's actual wants.  
Yesterday 11:55AM

too naive XD

sebastian dont be so mean! the girl is 8!  
Yesterday 7:16PM

LOL True dat! Sebastian needs a talking to, about age difference.  
Yesterday 7:59PM

sebastian: a soul is a soul.  
Yesterday 8:14PM

XD Yes but Sebastian, this soul is very special, and since this soul is only eight years old, you need to back off for a while. She is too naive, and I will protect that along with other Tani fans, for a while, so you cannot say a soul is a soul.  
Yesterday 8:29PM

me: exactly sebastian.  
sebastian: *pouts*  
us: *laughs at the pouting sebby*  
Yesterday 8:36PM

LOL I would love to watch that happen in real life. :)  
I think I'm going to post this tiny convo in the authors note :) Be cause Sebastian shouldn't keep pursuing her soul at this age.  
Sebastian: *Still pouting* But your the one who's writting!  
Me: So? It's your thoughts, not mine. 'nough said.  
Sebastian: *glares* that's not fair! Her soul is by far a delicacy worth a wait!  
Me: I though I told you to stop pursuing her soul?  
Sebastian: Your not my master. *Smirks*  
Yesterday 8:41PM

me: *uses ('annoying') logic skills* but, sebastian, ciel is your master. and because he is the legal guardian of the child (DADDY!), he should protect the child to his fullest extent. therefore, because it is your master's job to protect her, he would probably not allow you to have tani's soul.

besides, how can you possibly think of taking the soul of such a sweet, innocent little girl?

tani: *skips in*  
sebastian: *looks into tani's eyes* she does look much like a kitten.  
tani: *smiles*  
Yesterday 9:37PM

LOL  
Tani: What are we talking about?  
Sebastian: Oh nothing dearest Tani.  
Me: He lies Tani ru- *Mouth is covered by duct tape via Sebastian*  
Tani: *Frowns* Sebby why'd ya do that?  
Sebastian: Because she may say things that will ruin your impression of me.  
You: No! Tani, don't listen to him! He's got cat- *Mouth is also duct tape courtsey of Sebastian*  
Tani: Eh? Anyways I was wondering if you could read me a story tonight? Please! *Uses kitten eyes*  
Sebastian: Of course!  
*Tani skips out, duct tape is removed from both of us*  
Us: What the heck Sebastian!?  
Sebastian: *Frowns* I will not go after her soul for now, but only because master Ciel is her guardian and she looks much like a cute little kitten that I would like to cuddle with.  
Us: *Sweatdrops* Uh..  
Me: Well it's better than him going after her soul right now, right...?  
Yesterday 9:47PM

me: haha well... good job controlling your urges sebby.  
sebastian: dont call me 'sebby'.  
me: aww why not?  
sebastian: *sweat drop* why do you think?  
me: do you trust him with tani?  
sebastian: i swear not harm her! cross my heart!  
you: ... it depends. do demons have hearts? oh well, i'll just control his actions through what i write!  
Today 9:49AM

Sebastian: B-but I just want to cuddle her!  
Me: That's not creepy at all. *Note the sarcasm*  
You: *sweatdrops* I still am gonna call you Sebby.  
Sebastian: *Demon Death glare of Hell* no.  
You: why not!?~ *totally unaffected by death glare*  
Me: *Snickers* Probably only wants Tani to call him that.  
Sebastian: Well yes, It actually sounds nice when she calls me that.  
You: What are you trying to say?  
*Tani walks back into the room*  
Tani: Um, Sebby? Are you still going to read me a story? *Sad kitty pout*  
Today 10:27AM

sebastian: yes, young mistress.  
ciel: *glares*  
me: ... *bursts out laughing* hey ciel, your butler just said tani is your mistress. XD  
ciel: *turns glare on me*  
me: eep!  
you: you're not affected by sebastian's death glare, but you are affected by ciel?  
me: yeah. ciel is cuuuute~ *cuddles*  
ciel: g-get off me!  
sebastian: *smirks*  
tani: STORY!  
you: i have to come along to make sure sebastian doesnt try anything.  
Today 1:28PM

Sebastian: I'm apalled to hear that you think I would do anything to my dear little kitten. *Still smirking*  
You: Oh Ciel sooo cute! *Still glomping him*  
Ciel: GAHH Off of me you creep!  
Me: Now Ciel, that's not very nice. What do you say?  
Ciel: I'll never apoligize!  
Me: CIEL APOLIGIZE BEFORE I CALL LIZZY! You have till the count of three, one-  
Ciel: FINE! I'm sorry!  
*Unknown to us Sebastian has sneaked out with Tanielle*  
Me: Now was that so hard?  
You: *Glomping Ciel again* So kawaii!  
Today 1:45PM

ciel: =.= ugh.  
me: so. cuute!  
you: um...  
alois: hey ciel!  
ciel: ... go away.  
alois: oh thats not very nice!  
you: *sneaks up behind him with a fly swatter*  
alois: hey ciel. *looks around* where's that butler of yours?  
Today 1:53PM

Me: *Stops where I am* Tani? Sebastian?  
You: OH NO HE'S GONNA EAT HER! *Lets go of Ciel, grabs his hand and runs out of the room*  
Me: WE HAVE TO SAVE TANI! *Grabs Alois's hand and follows after, in search for Tani*  
*Sebastian and Tani cuddling in the room we all left sitting behind a bookshelf*  
Tani: Sebby?  
Sebastian: Yes Tanielle?  
Tani: Where'd everyone go?  
Today 2:00PM

sebastian: oh, they went to go get some fresh air.  
tani: *fists on of the flap-thingies on sebastian's tailcoat* why is your uniform ripped?  
sebastian: *sweat drops* it's not ripped...  
Today 2:05PM

Tani: Oh. Hey Sebby?  
Sebastian: Yes? *Still sweat dropping*  
Tani: I like you!  
Sebastian: I like me too.  
Tani: *frowns* Your supposed to say 'I like you too'  
Sebastian: But I don't like you, I am possesive of your soul.  
Tani: Eh? That makes no sense.  
Sebastian: It means I really like you. *Creepy smile*  
Tani: *Unaffected* Oh, really!? *Smiles sweetly and cuddles into Sebastian*  
Today 2:09PM

The other one :)

poor sebastian! he has to go camping with grell!  
Yesterday 7:15PM

LOL He deserves it for his true thoughts on Tanielle :)  
Yesterday 8:00PM

poor hannah she has to go on a vacation with alois.  
alois: *sticks finger in eye socket again* dont look at me.  
me: someone has low self-esteem.  
Yesterday 8:20PM

Me: Indeed, hey Alois stop that!  
Yesterday 8:30PM

alois: *looks up guiltily* huh?  
hannah: ... *cups eye*  
ciel: welcome to the club.  
Yesterday 8:38PM

LOL  
Me: Alois, no cookies or lolipops for you.  
Alois: Eh? D:  
Me: Hannah, are you alright? I'll go get you a bandage!  
Yesterday 8:42PM

undertaker: kukuku~ what a lovely specimen... *looks at hannah*  
hannah: *shudders* please do get away from me, reaper.  
you: *returns with the bandage* here you go!  
hannah: thank you.  
Yesterday 9:38PM

Me: NO PROBLEMO! :) Now Alois what do you say to Hannah?  
Alois: Pft. She's a mere servant.  
You: Alois. *Holding blackmail pictures, rope, and duct tape, while smiling evily* What do you say to Hannah?  
Alois: Eeep! Sorry Hannah!  
Us: *Laughing evily*  
Cluade: It is time for dinner.  
Yesterday 9:50PM

undertaker: kukuku~ what a lovely specimen... *looks at hannah*  
hannah: *shudders* please do get away from me, reaper.  
you: *returns with the bandage* here you go!  
hannah: thank you.  
Today 9:34AM

undertaker: kukuku~ what a lovely specimen... *looks at hannah*  
hannah: *shudders* please do get away from me, reaper.  
you: *returns with the bandage*  
Today 9:35AM

:)  
Today 9:42AM

sorry sorry i didnt know it was sent. after i pm-ed it the page ended up blank Xl.

ciel: *snickers* you dont deserve the title 'your highness', you pathetic worm.  
me: *giggles* says the boy who wore a dress.  
ciel: well alois WILLINGLY wore a dress!  
you: he does have a point.  
Today 9:57AM

XD  
Tani: You guys wore dresses? *Smiles innocently reaching arms out to be picked up.*  
You: Aww, your so cute! *Picks her up*  
Ciel: Eh? N-no, only he wore a dress! *Points to Alois*  
Grell: Actually Ciel we have pictures! *Holds up pictures of Ciel in a dress.*  
Tani: Woah! Ciel you look super cute!  
Sebastian: Tanielle it's time to go to bed. *Holding out arms for Tanielle*  
You: Umm, no Tanielle is going to be staying with us for tonight. *Holds Tanielle protectively*  
Me: Yup!  
Sebastian: *pouts* (muttering: But she's my kitty)  
Elizabeth: Ciel you wore a dress?  
Ciel: 0_0  
Everyone else: *Snickering*  
Today 10:20AM

tani: can you tell me a story? better than the one sebby told me?  
us: yeah.  
tani: yay!  
ciel: sebby? *turns to look at sebastian*  
sebastian: *coughs and blushes* um... *mutters* i didnt come up with it.  
tani: SEBBY~!  
me: *pouts* why cant i call you sebby?  
ciel: *smirks* yes, answer her, SEBBY!  
lizzie: CIEL ANSWER ME!  
Today 10:26AM

Me: Lizzy, please calm down. Did you take your medicine?  
Lizzy: *Totally ignores me* CIEL! Why were you wearing that dress?! Are you two-timing me!?  
Ciel: Eh? What? NO!  
You: WHY WONT YOU LET ME CALL YOU SEBBY!?  
Me: Yeah, dearest Sebby?  
Tani: Um, you guys are being a little too noisy.  
Us: Sorry Tani!  
Me: Do you wanna go bug Claude?  
Tani: No, I think I'll ask Hannah to put me to bed tonight.  
You: But what about our story?!  
Tani: How about you tell me tomorrow?  
Sebastian: Tani? Why don't you want me to put you to sleep?  
Me: Obviously she doesn't like you. You didn't hide your real wants well enough, she's moving on.  
Today 10:34AM

tani: *walks away*  
sebastian: nooo! my next mea -  
us: *death glare*  
sebastian: i mean, my kitten!  
us: *sigh*  
ciel: hide me! *jumps behind sebastian*  
lizzie: CIEL WHERE ARE YOU?!  
Today 1:32PM

Sebastian: * Picks up young master and runs after Tanielle* Please Tanielle! I'll make you seventh heaven cookies! Come back to me!  
Me: Why does that sound like they were in a relationship?  
You: I have no idea, but your right looks like we'll have to give Tani the 'talk' instead.  
Me: *Shakes my head sadly* Her poor innocence thats left...  
Lizzy: CIEL! GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS! *Is shaking around the picture in the air*  
Tani: With chocolate chips? *blinks cutely*  
Sebastian: Of course! Anything you want!  
Tani: Does that mean double decker cheesecake?!  
Sebastian: YES!  
Tani: Ok!  
1 hour later..  
*Sebastian is smirking at us*  
Sebastian: I got my next mea- I mean kitten back!  
Us: -sighs-  
Ciel: Lizzy, I swear I didn't two time you!  
Lizzy: That's what they all say... *Evil glare*  
Today 1:40PM

ciel: 'that's what they all say'? wait other boys have said that to you? YOU HAD OTHER BOYFRIENDS?! but lizzie, we were engaged since we were little! our parents arranged it! *hurt*  
sebastian: did you like that?  
tani: *stuffs face with cake* yummy~  
us: *watches sebastian warily*  
Today 1:49PM

*Elizabeth and Ciel's fight going on in the backround*  
Tani: Sebby?  
Sebastian: Yes Tanielle!?  
Us: narrowing our eyes at the butler*  
Tani: Can I sleep with you in your tent tonight?  
Sebastian: Of cours-  
Us: NO!  
You: * Holds Tani back protectively*  
Me: Tani will be sleeping in our tent, and your only allowed in their to read her a bedtime story and tuck her in!  
Sebastian: But I already said she could. *Smirking evily*  
Tani: Can I have another cookie?  
Today 1:56PM

me: *mind turns* sebastian, dont be a pedo!  
sebastian: *eyes narrow* what?  
you: *catches on* you're not tani's father, and tani is of the opposite gender.  
sebastian: *changes form* is this better?  
us: *stares in disbelief* eww. no!

_

meanwhile...  
ciel: sebastian! *comes to find sebastian* have any of you ladies seen my butler? he's about 6 feet, bla -  
us: WE KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!  
tani: *points at sebastian (or should i say sebastia)*  
ciel: dont be ridicu - SEBASTIAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
Today 2:03PM

Sebastia: I changed my form so that it would be alright for Tanielle to sleep with me.  
Tani: Give me back my Sebby! *Glaring at Sebastia*  
Ciel: Sebastian I order you to return to your male form!  
*Sebastia grumbles but does as 'she' is told*  
Tani: Sebby! *Smiles and glomps the eight year old Sebastian* Your tiny like me!  
Ciel: Pft. Sebby  
Me: Eh?  
You: That still doesn't make it okay!  
Sebastian: -sigh- Fine! *Turns back to original form* Happy?  
Tani: YUP! *Hugs Sebastian*  
Ciel: Sebastian, I hope your not planing on doing anything to Tanielle, Stephanie would destroy you.  
Stephanie: No I will castrate you, you freaking pedo-bear!  
Tani: Stephy! *Runs over and hugs her*  
Today 2:21PM

Top of Form

**Compose Message**

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

**YAAAAAAY~! Writers block is gone! Aren't you all happy? I hated the last chapter... But whatever, I had to do something and this chapter is short because I just felt I needed to leave off there. SO forgive me?**

**Jayden's POV**

There were butterflies in my stomach, I was going to be reunited with my sister, only something didn't feel right, did I really want to see her again? Would she even recognize me? After saving Elizabeth, I realized that maybe I didn't want to be here, I felt I had left something behind. No, I shook my head as if to get rid of all these thoughts, there was nothing left for me back there.

Images of Jessica, Mitsuki, Aki, Hanabusa, Zero, Kaname, and Shizuka, appear in my mind when I let my eyes slip shut, something painful in my chest, I try to let some tears out but find that no tears do fall. Confused I open my eyes, to see Elizabeth asleep on Ciel's shoulder, Ciel is staring out the window a look of confusion on his face.

I turn my head to see Lucy and Alexis, staring suspiciously at the strange boy, whose name I had to come to know as Brandon, he gave off a strange vibe, that I didn't like. He wasn't a human, but I could tell he wasn't a demon or vampire, if he was a demon Alexis and Lucy would be very close to me. I had come to be used to having the two demonesses around, I think I may have even felt something like friendship towards them now.

I wonder why things seem to be different, like how Elizabeth was in the first building, this strange new boy, and where was Pluto? Why hadn't Sebastian been investigating what Ciel ordered him to in the anime? Something was very wrong, somehow this place had been disturbed, I could just feel it, someone was here that shouldn't be here.

I looked out the window, into the dark night of London, my eyesight was much sharper than before, I felt powerful, and I felt most of all confused, how was I Yuki's clone? Who exactly were Rido and Shizuka? Why did I end up with 'mom'? How did I end up with her? Something was suspicious, I didn't feel as if it should have been all this easy.

I could feel the eyes of Brandon on me, somehow I knew he wasn't all that he seemed, but I couldn't accuse him of anything, and besides I didn't even know the boy, for all I know he belonged here more then I did. That's right I'm not supposed to be here, I was never meant to be here. I turned my head to meet Brandon's crystal blue eyes full on, he seemed taken aback. I narrowed my own newly transformed eyes, the message was clear between both of us, 'I don't like you.'

Wait if I were a pureblood that meant I had super powers! Maybe I could read minds! I looked towards Alexis and Lucy, concentrating as much as I could I forced a thought into Lucy's head, "_Hey"_ I thought, she jumped and turned towards me, a look of shock and surprise on her beautiful face. I wonder why demons are so beautiful, probably to lure in a meal, just like vampires.

I concentrated again and tried to see if she would respond, and as if I could hear it like she just spoken aloud to me, "_How did you do that?" _Smiling happily at my success, I focused once again on my thoughts and sent back my reply, it took lots of energy actually and really tired me out.

"_I dunno, I just wanted to, and concentrated really hard, and sent you 'Hey'."_ I took a deep breath, and blinked a couple of times, I was really tired. It felt as if the energy had been sucked right out of me, but I managed to keep my eyes open, as I received another thought from Lucy, _"I should have seen this coming, now that you've fully awakened you'll have some new powers that we will have to start training you how to use."_

I frowned tiredly, all this mind thought things were really energy wasting. Against my will my eyes shut close, and my head drooped onto Lucy's shoulder, my mind going off into the welcoming arms of sleep, and darkness.

**Dreamland~!**

_I see a small girl with porcelain skin, silver hair, pinkish silvery eyes, and she is dressed in a pure white dress. She is twirling around on stage not stopping, it is dizzying and when she spins it feels as if the room gets colder and colder, I look around the room, to see many people with hazy and happy glazed over eyes, their skin becoming paler and paler. I turn back to watching the girl, but she has changed appearances with blue eyes and brown hair. _

_My first thought is that she is me, because of our similarities, but her smile is much more sinister and her eyes hold only evil and pain, she looks like someone out of my old storybook of when I was only five. If only I could remember who this girl was, looking back at the audience I fell backwards, screaming._

_The audience were now skeletons, and the girl on the stage had stopped spinning, her evil blue eyes cast upon me, her teeth are jagged a sharp, and as she smiles, I feel as if my life is being stolen from me. I gulp, and start to crawl backwards, to get away from this monster._

_Shuffling to get up, I turned around and ran, as fast as I could, but my body was changing, getting tinier and tinier. I could hear the girls chaotic laugh all around me, skeletons were lying all over the hallway I had been running down, but with each and every running step I took, the hallway seemed to grow longer, and farther and farther away from my reach._

_I began to taste something incredibly sweet, almost something like an apple pie, yet sweeter and more tastier than even that, except this was liquid, a thick liquid. I stopped running and looked at the wall to see a mirror, the girl in the mirror was worse than the girl who had been chasing me._

_The girl that was in the mirror, had on a, what must have used to been, white dress, now stained with crimson, crimson seem to be everywhere, on her face in her hair, even in the whites of her eyes, her teeth were stained red, and she was smiling sinisterly, her eyes glowing a brighter crimson than the liquid on her body and torn dress._

_It took a moment for me to realize that this girl was me. That this was my reflection, reaching up a blood stained hand to touch the mirror, I jumped back as it shattered upon my touch, a skeleton hand grabbing for my throat. Turning I began to run again, skeletons surrounding me from every side._

_Screaming as the girl I had been running from grabbed me and began to choke me, laughing manically, I pushed at the girls arms scratching, watching as her black blood oozed out of her cuts. I couldn't die like this could I? Narrowing my eyes at the girl in front of me, I pushed her arms up from under, when she was shocked by this, I tackled her to the ground._

_I first snapped her arms, and listened to her agonizing screams happily, than I put my mouth close to her neck, my fangs elongate, I smiled, "See you in Hell, bitch." Then I sunk my fangs as slowly and painfully as possible, feeling her black blood rush into my mouth, it tasted like licorice. The warmth of her blood was crazy, and I could feel her attempts at escape weaken until they finally stopped._

_Sitting up, I looked at my hands in awe, they were covered in black and red. Looking up to the roof, I felt my surroundings change into that of mirrors, in each and everyone, there was a blood thirsty monster. She still looked beautiful in an eerie way, and I smiled at her, only for her to smile back at me, her smile corrupt. I let out an eerie high pitch scream, watching as the glass shattered. The worse thing is, I'm that monster._

**Out of Dreamland~! :)**

I woke with a start, we were still in the carriage but it seemed as if we had arrived at our destination. I was a little startled from the awful dream I had just had, it wasn't a very pleasant dream to have, nor was it a normal one. The carriage was pulling up to the front of the manor, and I sat up fully, I had still been leaning on Lucy's shoulder.

Shaking my head of all the thoughts of my recent nightmare, I took in the breathtaking sight of the Phantomhive manor, it really was grand and not even over exaggerated. I took in a deep breath, tomorrow I would have to start searching around for Kimi, seeing as she could be anywhere in the world, she was just in this universe.

The carriage door opens and Sebastian helps Alexis, Lucy and I down and out of the carriage. He then reaches in and takes Elizabeth out of the carriage, "I can carry her, then you can carry Ciel." I reached out my arms to Sebastian, reaching for Elizabeth.

"Alright as long as you don't eat her, I'm afraid my master wouldn't appreciate that." He did his close eyed smile, and turned around to grab Ciel. I frowned at this, but shifted Elizabeth so she was in a more comfortable position, I would never become _that_ monster from my dream. It wasn't me, I refused to become that, shaking my head I began to walk up to the door of Ciel's manor. Elizabeth was surprisingly light, even though she had a couple of inches on me.

Sebastian opened the door, and we all entered to the sound of a child screaming. I snapped my head up at all the scents hitting me like a snowball in the face, there was something that smelt like dynamite, marijuana, ash, dead flowers, tears, salt, and blood? I smelt the air and got the scents of everyone that was around me, Lucy smelt like lilacs and old books, Alexis smelt chocolate, cotton candy, and sweets, which really didn't surprise me from all the candy she ate when Jessica offered her some, Sebastian smelt like kittens, vanilla, and catnip? Again I am not surprised in the slightest, Elizabeth smelt like candy, silk, and lilies, I liked her scent, Ciel smelt like sweets, and some other scent I couldn't determine, now Brandon smelt like vanilla, jasmine, and chloroform.

Then two other scents hit my nose, they were scents that made me want to hunt them down no matter the cost. Inhaling deeply as to savour the scent, the first scent was much more sweet, and I realized that it was of the child who was screaming, she smelt of the air when it had just rained, freshly cut grass, spring flowers and pine, the child smelt of the outdoor world and got my mouth watering, the sound of her heartbeat pounding in the dark of the night got me starving, I could smell pain radiating off of the child, even this far away from her.

The second scent was familiar, it was of freshly baked pastries, chocolate, and honeysuckle, this scent was something that also got my mouth watering, I could already sense where this being was, I wanted to sink my fangs slowly, as slowly as possible and taste this person. I began to drool at these delicious new scents, maybe I could just see who these scents belonged to.

My thought process only lasted thirty seconds, and I watched as Sebastian sighed, before hurrying off to where ever it was he was off to, with Ciel, I wish I could have carried Ciel instead of his fiancée, but I loved Lizzy too, in that non-awkward friend way, but still I wonder where Sebastian had to hurry off to? Maybe he was off to the child that had just screamed, or maybe to Ciel's bed chambers. I dunno, but I guess we should wait till he gets back so we can be showed to our rooms, I watched as Brandon began walking off to where ever his room must be. There is seriously something wrong with that guy, I just can't put my finger on it...

We waited for what seemed like minutes, before a familiar red-headed maid came down the stairs, approaching the group of us that were left to stand and wait, "um, I-I am t-to show ya to yer room, yes I is!" She was blushing like crazy, and I had no idea why, I mean it was just four of us girls... and a sleeping Elizabeth, what was there to blush about?

Little did I know, was that my skirt was caught underneath Elizabeth, so that it was showing my underwear, not that I would really care, but since my demons didn't notice it either so of course we were all rather puzzled, but seeing as I did know how much our skin was showing because of our school uniforms I figured it was that.

I took in Mey-rin's scent it smelt of shoe-wax, wine, and death, it was a very nice mixture if I do say so myself, and I thought to myself that she would make a good little snack, but then I realized what I just thought, and shook my head hurriedly to get those crazy idea's out of my head, although I was so hungry... No, I am not going to think of those things.

"Um, m-miss if you would just f-follow me, yes, then I will s-show ya to Lady Elizabeths chambers, yes." I nodded in reply, with a kind smile on my face, and began to follow after the maid. I felt Lucy and Alexis, follow at a safe distance behind, I smiled knowingly, and felt something sharp poke my gums, and I frowned, realizing my fangs had elongated, feeling the maid turning back around, I quickly shut my mouth.

"Um right here is the lady's room, yes it is." I nodded, and brought the Elizabeth into her room, and layed her down on the bed, it must be uncomfortable to sleep in a corset and all those layers... Sighing I began to quickly undress her, though I did have some troubles with all the strange laces and complex layers, I managed to do it, and soon my fangs had returned to normal so I went over to the wardrobe and pulled out what looked like a nightgown, and dressed her in that.

I undid her bonnet and grabbed a brush to brush out her silky and soft curls, they were very beautiful, and I wonder why she didn't leave her hair down more often... Shaking my head, I watched as the veins in her neck seemed to glow in front of my eyes. Closing my eyes, I tucked my newfound friend under her covers, and smiled at the look of peace on her face, as she was gone from the cruel reality of this retched world.

I really hope it doesn't hurt her if I win Ciel's heart... she is so pure and has never been burned truly, or even broken for that matter. I really wish that she would stay this way forever, I don't wish for her to ever be put in harms way. I don't understand why so many people don't like Lizzy, she's so cute, and her and Ciel are one of my favourite canon pairings.

I left her room, closing the door softly behind me, and just before I left, "Good-night Elizabeth, see you in the morning." I smiled upon seeing the maid chatting with my two demons, "Alright, could you please show us the way to our rooms, now?" I asked, I know there wasn't much point in sleeping now, since it was already four in the morning, but we had to act as human as possible, we didn't need anyone else knowing what we were.

Mey-rin nodded furiously, and began walking off in another direction, I wonder how she knew where exactly everything was in this place, I mean I had a good memory but that was for math, history, social, language arts, and other subjects in school, not for memorizing where things were in the building, I mean it took me four years to know where everything was in my school, and after that year I would be going to a new school. I even had to have someone help me find my way to the bathroom.

Mey-rin finally came to a stop in front of a door, "This will be your room miss Lucy, and this," she went to the room beside Lucy's, "is yours miss Jayden, this other one will be yours miss Alexis." She pointed to another door beside mine, well at least we would all be close, and that meant we could have parties and make plans to prank the others in the household. Alexis and I would be double trouble, and Ciel would be driven up the walls.

"Thank-you Mey-rin!" I said happily as I hugged her, I could feel her pulse and it drove me crazy, if I could just have one bite... NO. I would not become that monster, I would just go feed off some animal in the woods instead. I quickly let go of the maid, before I did anything I would regret. She only nodded and quickly hurried off down the hallway, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jayden, it would be wise if we took you hunting tonight, we can't have you hurting anyone you don't want to, besides you have just gained the earls trust, would it not be best to keep that trust for a while?" I snapped my head up to stare into Lucy's penetrating pink eyes. She was right, I did not want to lose his trust so soon, so I nodded to my demon, not knowing that my eyes had just flashed crimson.

"Oh wait! When we were studying the vampires closer, remember when we were given blood tablets?" I turned to face Alexis, and I frowned in confusion, we had thrown out the tablets seeing as we didn't need them, now I really regretted doing it but whatever... "Well I specifically remember how to make them so I can whip up some blood tablets for you right now!" I felt my eye twitch at the smiling demon before me, sometimes I just don't know what to think of this girl...

"Alexis, you failed to mention this till now because?" Lucy questioned, delicate eyebrow raised at the younger demon, as Alexis rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Well, when exactly would I have mentioned this?" Smart comeback! But still it would have been better if she brought it up a bit earlier, besides I don't think I could stomach eating a person.

"Alright, then please create these tablets right away." I say to Alexis, Somehow being a vampire hasn't really shocked me, which is strange, shouldn't I be like freaking out? But then again, I'll probably freak out tomorrow, well today considering it is already technically today... Whatever, this is all just too stupid to waste my thoughts on...

"Well, I am going to check out the surrounding area to make sure there isn't a threat to your life anywhere near here." I snapped my head to where Lucy was standing, and I noticed she had changed into the clothing of this era, again I have no idea where she gets these things from, like the car... Must be a demon thing... Shrugging I nodded in approval, and Alexis just beamed happily.

"Kay~! See ya round Lucy! I'm gonna make your blood tablets ojou-sama, you should get to bed!" I sweat dropped, I had no intention of going to sleep now, I wanted to go explore Ciel's manor, I mean there was the scream from that child, and those scents were driving me insane, I highly doubted that I would do anything to the owners of the scents, but I wanted to find these two new scents that didn't belong in the Phantomhive maonr.

"Um, soon, I uh am just going to go check out Ciel's manor, get used to my surroundings, you know?" I slowly inhaled the scent of this area, it was of wood, the mixed scents of my two demons and myself, I smelt pretty delicious actually, a mixture of manga, roses, and apple-pie. Well now that I know the scent of this area, I will be able to find my way back here!

Lucy had already left, so I knew I would win over Alexis, with Lucy there I would have been totally crushed and sent to bed under a minute. Ciel's manor is really beautiful, although I'm sure he has one too many rooms here then that is necessary, but whatever. I'm sure it would be dreadfully boring to play hide and seek here without boundaries, I mean I'd either get lost, couldn't find anyone, or most likely give up on the person trying to find me.

The halls were lined with beautiful paintings, and I would sometimes stop to admire the beautiful artwork. My favourite one was of a forest with the moon shinning on the pond, tiny wild flowers surrounding the waters edge. It seemed so peaceful and calm there, something that my life could probably never be now that I was a vampire, in Kuroshitsuji, with the Queens Guard dog, and being in a contract with two demons.

Suddenly the second scent I had smelt hit my nose and I froze where I was, turning slowly in a perfect one eighty. Carefully I began to follow the sweet scent to where it was coming from, it's source. I felt something sharp poke my tongue and I frowned, stopping in my tracks. Placing an index finger into my mouth, I realized that my eye teeth had just elongated, fangs.

Blinking, I forgot about these things, I suppose being a vampire meant having fangs, but the twilight vampires didn't have fangs! Oh who am I kidding Twilight is full of sparkling vampires with no fangs. I mean they shouldn't sparkle nor should they not have fangs, a vampire without fangs is like Satan giving out lollipops to children.

Whatever, I was supposed to find the owner of the mouth watering scent. Shaking my head, I began to quickly resume what I was doing before. My nose lead me to a door, where the scent was strongly emanating from behind the closed wooden ornately cut door. Before I knew it, I was opening the door, and closing it behind myself as I stepped into the bedroom, making my way over to the bed.

What was in the bed made my heart stop, my breathing soft as it was stopped completely, as it was caught in my throat. The person lying in the bed, with soft short brown straight hair, slightly darker than sun kissed, flawless skin, delicate eyebrows full lips, it was my dearest older sister, Kimi. The girl who I had been completely broken without, my best friend, the person who I trusted most, Kimberley.

I began to go onto manual breathing, as I reached out to touch my sisters face, as to make sure I was not imagining or dreaming anything, that she was truly real. I jerked my hand away suddenly as she began to stir, should I run? Should I stay? What will I say to her? What will she say to me? Before I could decide soft brown eyes opened and looked straight at me.

"Jayden?" She asked quietly as if not believing what she saw before her.

Travesty's POV (Mystery person really)

I smirked at the feel of my new body, It was shame that it was so small though, even though she were powerful, it would not show others how intimidating I am. But on the other hand I suppose that was a good thing, it would be a lovely, nasty, little, trick that people wouldn't see coming, and would make it just that much easier to manipulate my victims.

I felt my stomach growl hungrily and I frowned, it appears that I haven't fed yet, I suppose I should go and get a little snack before I go off on my mission. Hmmm, what should I have? A soul maybe, blood? Hmmm, no I do not care for those things, I think I'll go with the appetite of an Observer, though not there human diet, I want to eat the future of a child, yes a child with a bright future sound delicious...

I feel another more sinister smirk snake its way onto my lips, usually Observers eat the future of someone without a bright future, so that they will have a good one, though I think I prefer stealing away a child's happiness instead, besides why should a human child have what I could not have had, although I will have a better future then all those disgusting humans, soon.

I skip off towards the window, my hair bouncing, ears perking up, and my tail swishing back and forth behind me. Reaching my little hands up to open my window, and jumping out, it was too easy to get away from the humans, they were always too trusting although there were all the demons they made me summon for them, and the witch they had me snatch away. They were lucky to have caught me from when I was arriving at earth, I was in a weak state and could fight, I only had the strength of two mere human children, while they had at least two hundred male human beings.

I could still remember watching the others being ripped away from our seedlings, I had somehow managed to keep mine, but I knew that I had to let it grow, otherwise it would shrivel up and die. But how on earth would I plant the child inside of a human woman? I remember exactly when I saw them coming after me their guns raised, as I stumbled and tried my best to run away.

Shaking my head of the awful memories I looked around to see my surroundings, and I was happy to see little elementary humans running over to the parents, ready to be picked up. Glancing around to see if anyone had noticed me, I made my way over to the playground to seek out my prey, there were many little offspring running around. I smiled, now to find a meal... I reached out my senses to all the children, until I found the perfect child, they all seemed to have relatively good futures, but one stuck out, I found my mouth watering.

Snapping my head up to find this child, I saw that she was on the swing, her past was absolutely terrible and her future was very bright, well it would have been, if it weren't my next delicious meal. Putting on a sweet smile, I skipped over to the girl, her hair was a soft golden done in pretty ringlet curls, her eyes were warm chocolate pools that seemed to melt the people around her. She was dressed in a black woolen sweater dress with buttons and pockets, some nice warm looking black tights, black winter boots, and a black took.

"Hi, my name's Travesty, what's yours?" I say in my child like voice, well child to me seeing as I was an adult before... I plaster on a big smile with my teeth showing as she looks up and blinks, her breath comes out in a little wisp of fog.

"Um, hello. My name's Mira." She said shyly before hiding behind a curtain of golden curls. I smirked inwardly, this was going to be too easy, it was obvious that she liked girls, I could tell from the crimson blush that danced across her cheeks.

"Hey do you wanna play with me? We could make a snowman!" I said cheerfully, maybe I could have some fun first before eating away her future...

"Okay..."

**Well...? How'd you like it? Are you excited for the next chapters?! I am! :) It's gonna be so fun doing all these plot twists! You guys are gonna be sooooo surprised as more is revealed about the mystery person (Travesty) oh just so you know Travesty isn't the real Travesty she's like dead now.**

**No one will know what Travesty is, the real one or the fake one. Anyways Reviews~**

1 Hell of a Monster 8/25/12 . chapter 9

Steph: Well, this chapter was...fun...  
Lucy: She means bat-crazy. Anyway, we really enjoyed this chapter, but we were kinda bummed about the ipods and such. Especially Ciel, since he doesn't seem to be the type to play video games. But, it's your story, so don't pay attention to our crazy rantings...

**You came BACK!~ Sorry, I just missed seeing reviews from you... anyways I had no idea what to do about that last chapter it was just something to do cause I was stuck at Stephanie and Jayden reuniting but now I have it all under control! :) Hope you like this chapter better?**

Zumichanuu 8/29/12 . chapter 9

/)o u o(\

Let's just say, RSASGADRSHDTSJWTRUWERUYWERYE QRYERERU

that was hilarious! uwu

**MY BBOFF~! I missed you sooo much! Anyways thank's for the review!~**

Paxloria 8/25/12 . chapter 9

I hope you get over your writters block soon so that you can continue the story. I want to know what happens next.

**I got over it~**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter?**

lunar locket 8/25/12 . chapter 9

Omg, camping was hilarious hope the oc was good enough

**It was totally good :) Thanks again btw! :)**

**OKOKOK I loved this chapter, so I hope everyone else does?**

**Adious!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no idea how this happened but I like it.**

**Jayden's POV**

"Kimi, it's me." I say, my voice cracked, but still no tears would fall. I watched the way her eyes changed into complete shock, she must have thought she had been dreaming. I wanted to reach out and touch her, make sure that _I_ wasn't dreaming, who would have thought that my older sister would be here, in Kuroshitsuji, of all places, and not to mention n Ciel Phantomhive's manor.

"Jayden, you look different." She seemed different, more distant, and well not Kimi. Maybe it was that I had changed, after all I was now a pure blood vampire, and I was craving blood, I wasn't the same little girl that wanted to go to Japan, and eat noodles. The thought of noodles made me want to throw up, how I used to think of those things as delicious, made me wonder...

"Um, yeah, it's a looong story." I rub the back of my head sheepishly, giving a nervous little laugh. Did I really want to tell her what I was? How I got here? What happened with mom? Was I allowed to tell her what I was? My contract was my own personal business, so it was obvious that I could tell her, but would she see me the same way as before? What was I thinking, Kimi always understood, she was always on my side, even when I had been wrong.

"Well, I have lots of time, why don't you tell me why you look so different?" Her voice wasn't the usual warm feeling that it had brought me a while ago, it was now cold, and distant. Well I _did_ just wake her up, she was always grumpy when she woke up. I took a deep breath, should I tell her? What will she think? Will she call me a monster?

"I don't really know if I'm allowed to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't scream, or run away?" I knew that my eyes were pleading and the same look I gave her when I had done something wrong, and I was about to confess my little naughty secret. She sighed and, nodded, rolling her eyes, same as always, that brought a smile to my face.

"Okay, so I just found this out like tonight, anyways you wont believe it, but," I sucked in my breath, as she watched me expectantly with calculating eyes, reminding me of how alike she was with Ciel, when she were serious. "I'm a pureblood vampire!" I blurted it out so fast I didn't think she caught it, I watched her expression carefully, hoping to not see the disgust and hate flash upon her caramel colored face.

Instead of the expression that I thought would happen, well it was a expression I never thought would happen, she laughed, like I had just told her that I had gotten an 'F' on a test. She didn't believe me. She thought I was trying to pull one on her, and it hurt, she of all people I would have thought would take this seriously.

"That's probably the best joke you've tried on me, of course you're a vampire. Pft. Do you think I'm stupid Jayden?" She shook her head still laughing, this time anger shot through my veins, exploding into my mind and out of pure rage of her mockery, I slammed her against the opposite wall of her bedroom. I glared hatefully at her, noticing my orbs had turned crimson and were reflected back at me in her own chocolate brown ones.

"You think that I'm joking? That these are contacts, that this," I pointed to my now elongated fangs which were dripping with saliva, "are fake? Why would I joke about something so serious?" Then as quickly as it had happened, I was on the opposite side of her room, I watched as Kimi's face turned into pure horror, and she backed as far as she could into the wall, as if trying to sink into it, to get away, away from me.

My eyes widened at the realization of the situation, and my fangs turned back to normal, my eyes back to the normal blue, I reached out slowly to her, apologetically, but she only cringes.

"Kimi? I- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-"

"You're not Jayden, that wasn't Jayden, you weren't lying, you really are a vampire." I blinked, she hadn't run away, sure she was frightened but, she hadn't run away. I decided against moving any closer to her, but watched as she slowly pulled herself up moving over to sit on the edge of her bed, which looked really comfortable.

"Are you scared?" I ask her, gazing into her eyes, searching for any hint of a lie, her chocolate brown eyes were making memories flash through my mind. A day at the amusement park and running around eating cotton candy. Blinking away that memory, I waited for her answer.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but you're still Jayden so, I guess I'm startled." My lips turned up at the corners, that was something that I would expect from Stephanie, and yet she was still serious. Now here came the really hard part, well not really since she was taking this vampire thing so well, telling her about my demons and contract would be a piece of cake.

"So before you tell me anything else, what will you eat?" I blinked at the uncomfortable expression on her face, and swallowed the newly formed lump in my throat. I know I would be eating blood tablets, but I didn't know how soon they would be finished, I suppose I would just eat some bunnies.

"Blood tablets, there like pills that dissolve in into fake blood, and it keeps my hunger satisfied, although I don't know how it would taste." Well, I think that answer was sufficient enough. I mean it wasn't a lie in any way, well I don't think so, I have no idea about the blood tablets, I didn't take that class, because I didn't need too.

"Oh... So why are you like this, I mean you were never like this before. Let's face it Jayden, you aren't the strongest kid in the school." I scowled at that, Kimi knew how much I hated being teased about my measly strength. My scowl only deepened when I saw the evil little smirk appear on her lips, she was such a brat sometimes!

"Oh shut it! Apparently I was always a vampire, except 'mom' must have somehow stolen me away from my real mother, Shizuka, and made me forget about it. I guess when I came through the portal to get to you, something must have triggered the transformation, I don't really know how these things work, because I only got to see my real mom, for a few minutes before I was sucked into the portal. I still have so many questions that I want answered, and I want to know how I somehow became a pure blood vampire, and why I wasn't always one, for most of my life..." I was still standing away from Kimi, and I was surprised I hadn't felt the uncomfortableness of standing for so long.

"So, you've always been a vampire?" She questions raising a delicate brow.

"Yeah, pretty much." I shrug, this was so awkward, I couldn't believe we were discussing this like it was the latest foot ball game. Shaking my head as suddenly Bohemian Rhapsody came into my mind, I mean WTH? Where did that even come from? I mean that's not like me. I never get that random of a thought, especially at such a time as this.

"So how did you get here? I mean you couldn't have just randomly appeared, and what did you mean by portal?" I sucked in a breath, why was I so nervous? She would be totally fine with the contract I had made, I mean Ciel and Sebastian were in a contract, so why couldn't I be in one? Would it really make a difference anyway? Seeing as I was a vampire that supposedly meant that I was condemned to Hell, right? Plus it was my soul not hers, so it was none of her business.

"Well this is a long story as well but, I contracted two demons!" I blurted out as fast as I could, and I watched as her face went from confused to angry. Okay, I knew this would be coming but, I didn't really expect it to actually happen, she was Kimi, the ever understanding older sister.

"YOU WHAT!?" She whisper yelled at me, her eyes blazing with an emotion I had never seen coming from her before. I swallowed, as she got up from her bed and made her way over to me, her height was at least a good two heads on my measly little four foot. Okay I was exaggerating, but c'mon she can be really tall when angry and intimidating.

"Contracted two demons?" I squeaked out, if she hadn't been so scary with her eyes blazing like the flames from Hell, I might actually be standing up for myself, I mean I was waaaay stronger than her at the moment. But something told me I had every right to let her be angry, the fact that I had sold my soul to the devil hadn't really sunk in yet I suppose...

"What the hell were you thinking! You seriously thought it would be ok to contract demons?! Did you think it was all fun and games? You won't ever get a chance to see Heaven! You won't get a second chance in Heaven, after your soul is in the Devil's clutches you're gone! GONE! Didn't you even think about the consequences?!" I blinked, her words sinking in, leaving an unpleasant feel in my stomach, like acid burning down my throat.

"But I did it to see you!" This only caused her anger to flare further, her words were now venom to my ears, I had always wondered what an angry Stephanie was like, but now that I knew, I'm regretting it immensely.

"Did you think I might actually want to see you in Heaven's arms, instead of burning in Hell?! Why would I want you to go to Hell for me! That is the worst excuse I have ever heard? You're such an idiot! How could you think I could possibly be happy if you weren't with me in the afterlife? WHY? Your soul isn't twenty dollars! It's not something you can ever regain again!" This made me angry, it was _my_ soul! Not hers! I could do whatever the hell I wanted to with it! If that was giving it to Satan, then fine, it wasn't like I was risking her soul!

"IT'S NOT YOUR SOUL! IT'S MINE! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT!" I glared fiercely back up into her angry eyes, I sacrificed so much to get here to my sister, and now all she could do was yell at me, about how I got here? It wasn't right for her to get mad about me giving up my soul, I tried to do something _nice_ for her and this how she reacts?

"Get out of my room." Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, and the shadow cast upon her face made something inside me freeze. I had never yelled at Kimi, ever. She thought I was just going to leave that easily? I opened my mouth to speak again, but the look she gave me when looking up from her hair, sacred me half to death.

"Now." I wanted to scream in frustration, but instead I spun on my heel, stomping out of the traitor's room, I can't believe she treated me like that! It was none of her concern! Shaking my head angrily, and grumbling meaningless insults under my breath, I walked into someone, causing me to fall back, surprising me.

"Oof." I looked up to see Sebastian's ruby red eyes, it was then that I sensed another presence, it was the owner of the out door scent I had smelt earlier, it surprised me that it belonged to a little girl, who had fiery orange hair, and two mismatched eyes. She seemed to stare straight into me, and for some reason I felt very uncomfortable, I mean this kid was creepy, cute, but creepy.

"You should really close up your mind, your thoughts are just pouring out like a movie." My eyes widened, the girls voice was clear and high, ringing out into the hallway like a bell, but what she had said surprised me even more, I couldn't tell just yet what she was. Although her aura was both dark and light, yet I could detect Sebastian's scent all over her, but the scent of the creepy boy Brandon was lingering on her.

"Sebby, she's not a human." She didn't say it judgmentally, just said it as an observation. Although I didn't exactly feel happy around her, in fact I don't really like her, she seems too different, and she doesn't belong in this world. My eyes narrow at the child as she holds out a hand to me, grudgingly I take it.

"Miss Jayden, I must inquire as to why you were wandering around the manor at night time without an escort? Perhaps hungry?" His eyes narrowed at the last bit he had said, and I scowled angrily back at him, I really was not happy at the moment, and Sebastian and this child weren't making my night anymore sunshiny.

"No, I was just exploring. I'll be heading back to my room now, good night." I shoved past the two of them, stomping still and someone must really take pity on me up there, because I actually found my way back to my room! It must be a miracle, that or I just memorized the scents of the way to my room.

**Brandon's POV**

I glared up at the ceiling of 'my' room, this was supposed to be easy, but having three demons, and a vampire? How the hell did she expect me to pull this off? Tanielle, Ciel, Stephanie, and that stupid fiancée of Ciel's would be easy enough to fool, I already had Tanielle wrapped around my finger, but would that be enough to get her?

Sighing, I rubbed my burning throat, I should have eaten before I came, it would be suspicious if I went out now, too many ears listening. But if I didn't feed within this week, I would lose all control. Who knows I might hurt someone close and that would not be good, it might blow my cover, but I could always make it look like the vampire had done it, that way I could get rid of one problem.

I frowned, but that would be too much trouble and I'd rather not have to deal with all the chaos it would cause, besides I didn't need Tanielle to have **any** doubts about me. I needed her full trust and if I didn't have that then the plan would completely fail. But that damned demon, he was the most troublesome.

Sbeastian Michaelis... Race: Demon, Gender: Male, Age: unknown, Height: six foot one, Contractor: Ciel Phantomhive. That was all the information that I had found on him before coming here, but I could tell he was interested in Tanielle, but she was mine. She was the last of her kind and was very powerful, I know that she had been altered, but she was still the only one.

Well before she had been altered I would know what she was but now, I wasn't really sure. I mean even her sweet delicious scent had changed, her eyes as well, where they had been brilliant bright blue before, they were now mismatched, emerald and shiny baby blue.

I missed the cold feel of her petite pale hands in my own larger ones, our body temperatures clashing together. I wish I could have been able to kiss those sweet and perfectly framed lips, just hold her close to me and protect her from the cruel realities from the rest of the world. I opened my eyes and turning my head I glanced out the window, the moon shone brightly and seemed to shine even brighter than normally.

"Tanielle," I whisper, a smile gracing my lips, "You will be mine, I will stop at nothing to get you, I promise." With that said I touch my necklace, smirking down at it, that damned demon won't be touching her precious soul, not ever.

**Tanielle's POV**

I was hiding underneath my bed when Sebastian had entered my bedroom, he hadn't even taken two minutes before he was in my room, he crouched down by my bedside after checking around the room to make sure no one else was in my room. I wish Sebastian hadn't left me, it was terrifying being alone when I awoke, that horrid memory kept replaying in my mind, and yet I still don't think I could repeat the bitter story out loud.

I wonder why I hadn't remembered this since I had gotten here, maybe it was the fact that I had Sebastian here, or maybe it was just being in another universe entirely. I don't know why or care but I do know that memory was different from others that I had had. This one was more clear and distinct, this one I realized that my father had not been killed, he was the one with black angel wings, he was, a fallen angel, and yet still not a demon.

My mother was the demon, and yet now I know why I only slightly looked like my mother, she wasn't _my_ mother, not my real biological mother. I don't know how I know this, but it's just a feeling that I have inside myself. I don't think that any of this is natural.

Seeing Sebastian, I felt the need to just jump into his arms and snuggle into his welcoming arms, but now I feel as if I should not . Sebastian's eyes were questioning, a single and delicate eyebrow had risen on his perfect face. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach like I had when I received five needles at the same time.

Jumping out from my hiding place I scurried over to my bath room, and my stomach emptied itself into some kind of container, and at that moment I could care less. I couldn't stop retching, even when there was nothing left my body convulsed, and I felt sicker with each time my stomach sucked in on it's self. I was now throwing up black blood, and I could feel myself crying, and yet this time my tears were not black or sweet, they seemed to be clear and salty.

I felt a hand rubbing my back in small soothing circles, my hair was pulled back and finally after what seemed like forever it stopped. My breathing was ragged and I felt disgusting, my tears continued to fall down my face, my sobs racked through my empty body.

I felt myself being picked up bridal style, and carried over to my bed, as Sebastian sat down, he rocked me gently running his fingers through my long hair. I laid my head on his chest, and clutched at his vest, I guess he had taken off his tail coat sometime during all that. I was just glad he wasn't talking, but right now wished it was my mommy, she would sing to me.

After a while the tears stopped but he kept stroking my hair, and rubbing small little circles on my back, I could fall asleep like that, but I knew I would have to get something back into my system, and if I didn't get water, that would be really bad.

As I slowly calmed down, I felt a new respect for Sebastian, he was, whether under orders or not, taking the time to calm me down, when I'm sure he had so many things to do before the party for tomorrow. I wish he was my demon... but at the same time I couldn't imagine not having Ciel around either.

"Sebastian, can we get some water?" I cringe at the sound of my voice, it's raspy and still a high ringing bell, which I will never understand. I also don't understand how that memory had triggered this to happen, and why were my tears normal again?

"Of course Tanielle." He stood up and began to walk down the hallway, just before we could turn the corner, some random girl came flying at us, it was easy to tell she wasn't pleased at the moment. I blinked as I could hear her thoughts practically screaming into my mind, she wasn't human, and she didn't know how to not project her thoughts into others minds.

"You should really close up your mind, your thoughts are just pouring out like a movie." At least my voice had returned to normal, except it was a little raspy, but not too much. Her eyes widened, taking in the sight of me, and I wanted to give her a smile, but I'm afraid that would only freak her out, I probably didn't look the greatest right now.

"Sebby, she's not a human." I say, an observation, I usually like the non-humans, but this girl seemed mean and scary, I don't think I want to get close to her, or her close to me. In fact I think I'll stay away from her for the time being.

"Miss Jayden, I must inquire as to why you were wondering around the manor at night time without an escort? Perhaps hungry?" I glanced at Sebastian, there was definitely a double meaning to that, but at this moment I didn't really care. The girl scowled angrily back at Sebastian, her eyes were blazing an angry crimson red.

"No, I was just exploring. I'll be heading back to my room now, good night." She then shoved past us, angrily stomping away, making a racket, I hope she doesn't wake anyone up... I wonder who she is and what she's doing here.

Sebastian carried on walking down the hallway, and I sighed snuggling my head into his shoulder, just wishing the world would disappear, and I could be back in my sweet dreamland. My mouth was dry and tasted like bile, it was disgusting.

"Sebastian?" I question out loud, giving a small cough afterwards.

"Yes Tanielle?" He replies.

"Who was that girl just now?"

"That would be one of the young master's guests, who just happens to be a pureblood vampire, who brought with her two demons." I lifted my head up to glance at his face which was expressionless.

"Sebastian, can a demon fall in-love?" He didn't answer for a while and I worried he wasn't going to answer because I had offended him.

"No, we cannot Tanielle, but we do lust, although we feel possessive if we form an attachment to some particular thing. Why do you ask, Tani?" I blinked, and felt my face flush at the thought that crossed my mind.

"I just wanted to know. Sebastian, are you faking everything?" I forced myself to stare straight into his crimson orbs, these thoughts had been recently troubling me, maybe I shouldn't have been so trusting and naive as when I had first met him. Did Sebastian even feel a little bit possessive of me? Even if he was possessive of me I would be happy, but all these emotions he was creating inside of me, are they lies?

"Whatever do you mean by that, Tani dearest?" I search his eyes for any hint of a lie, an honest truth, anything. I feel a frown fall upon my pale lips, I was kind of scared, maybe I didn't want to know the answer, maybe it would hurt more, I wanted so badly to trust Sebastian, but what if...

"I mean, are you pretending to care? Did Ciel order you to, to pretend, to get close to me?" This time I really gaze into his crimson ruby eyes, which flash into slit cat-like pupils, an angry pink swirling to and from. Please say no... Please say you do care.

"Ah, I see. Well Tanielle," He leaned his face closer to mine, so that I could feel the tickle of his warm and sweet breath on my ears, "as I have mentioned before, us demons do not feel the same ways as humans do, and I am most unusually attracted to your beautiful soul, which I feel very attached to. So, I want you to be my mistress once I take Ciel's soul, I want you to be mine, before someone takes your soul from me, because you are different. You smell oddly sweet, a sweetness that no mortal possesses, not even one of my own kind possess or even a celestial being."

I blinked, I was quite taken aback, and the look in Sebastian's eyes told me he was dead serious, no lies, none that I could detect anyways. Oddly enough, I was happy at these words being spoken from the demon, I never expected him to 'love' me, maybe care about me, but I don't think I'd mind having my soul being claimed by Sebastian, but what would my parents think? Well they were never my real parents in the first place anyways, but I still feel as if they were my parents. Even if we weren't related by blood, it's a shame though because if they were, then I would know what I was, because an Angel and Demons offspring are more than often fairies.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to form a contract with me one you have devoured Ciel's soul?" I look up into his now cat-like demon eyes, pink clashing with my mismatched blue and green ones, my lips twitched at the corners, as he had a smirk on his perfect lips. It must be fun being 'perfect', I mean if humans were like this, then the world might be totally different, from how it is now, and where I come from.

"Well, yes. Your soul is most mouth watering and I would gladly starve myself for a millennia just to taste it." He came to a stop in front of the door to the kitchen in the basement of the manor, I felt my eyelids get a bit heavier, but shook off the feeling as soon as Sebastian placed me down on a small wooden chair in the room. My eyes followed Sebastian, as he gracefully went about in the kitchen, preparing a glass of milk, with some honey to add some sweetness to it, and then he cut two slices of bread, buttering them up, and placing them onto a plate.

"Here you are Tani, something light for your stomach." My thoughts went back to earlier when I had been throwing up my insides, I realized that my tears turned normal, they weren't black nor were they sweet. I knit my brows together in confusion, why was there so many things I didn't know about myself? I just wish I knew the answers, but I am as clueless about myself as Stephanie.

Sighing and shaking my head I reached out for my glass of milk, and took a small tentative sip. Just the perfect amount of honey, so that it wasn't sickly sweet, or so little that you couldn't taste it at all, just perfect so that it was balanced with the milk flavour. I let the cool liquid slide down my throat easily, enjoying the way it twisted my empty stomach.

"Sebastian, thank-you. Also, I want to tell you that I'm happy that you feel some kind of care towards me, I'm glad I can actually trust you, and you might think I'm a disgusting and naive child with a soul that should be in a more amazing creature then myself, but even so, I'm glad it's me."

**Stephanie's POV (Morning, like 8:00am)**

I was still furious when I awoke after crying myself back to sleep last night, how could Jayden be so stupid? Our soul's were such a precious gift from God, and to just give hers up like giving up an old favorite toy? What in the seven layers of Hell, was she thinking? Making a contract with the devil, is soooo not cool! I'm not talking to her until she apologizes, I don't even care that she's a frikin vampire, what I care about is that she summoned two demons!

Stomping around my bedroom, I was getting ready for Ciel's birthday party, I wonder how the hell Jayden even got into Ciel's manor, she never even said, I mean Ciel was not one to let in strangers. I wonder how one would kill a demon... My thoughts were interrupted by the door of my bedroom being opened, I was shocked to see Ciel's fiancée and Tanielle entering my room, Tanielle looked a bit distant and Elizabeth just looked annoyingly happy.

"C'mon Stephanie! Were gonna make you and Tani here, A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E! She giggled afterwards, and began to attack me with frilly dresses, lace, make-up, accessories, and sparkles? This is going to be along day.

In the end I was fine with my outfit, it wasn't absolutely horrible, but it wasn't what I would have chosen to wear. My outfit consisted of dark pink dress, that cinched in at the waist, a sleeveless corset top, and a matching green ribbon tied in a bow around my neck, matching the bow tied behind my back. My shoes were still my amazingly awesome combat boots, which were hidden by the floor length gown. My hair had been curled into small ringlets at the ends, my blue streak still shone brilliantly, although Elizabeth had tried to hide it away, failing miserably.

"You look beautiful Stephy." I glance down at Tanielle, I am so glad that she's here, she was a good little sister, and I could count on her, at least she wasn't an idiot, I mean compared to Jayden, she was perfect. I don't care how harsh that just sounded, I am, and will be for a long time, still angry with that girl, I'd rather her be safe rather than in Hell's clutches.

"Thank-you Tani! You look fantastic for Ciel's birthday to day. Y-you as well Lady Elizabeth." I begrudgingly added that last part to Ciel's fiancée, but she did look beautiful, which annoyed me to no end.

Tanielle was dressed in a red off the shoulder dress, it wasn't cinched in at the waist, but had beautiful intricate designs on the bottom, also having white ruffles down the front. Her dress was above her ankles, revealing her adorable little high heeled black shoes, and white stockings, underneath. Her hair cascaded down her back in long wave-y curls, she also had a brilliant crimson flower in her hair, on the side with her one blue eye showing. She was just putting on the necklace, with the blue hope piece on it, that she had received from Ciel, around her neck.

Elizabeth was dressed in well, frilly pink and lace. That's the only way I can describe it, I know horrible description, but seriously all I saw was pink lace and frilly frills. I mean c'mon, why couldn't I have been sucked back to the time where fashion was poodle skirts?

"Alrighty! Let's go have breakfast! Then we'll give Ciel his birthday presents!" I didn't get a chance to speak again as Elizabeth, grabbed Tanielle's and my hand with an amazingly strong grip, and running off to the dinning hall. What I didn't get was why I was dressed up when I was only a mere servant, the party last night I could understand, because the other three servants would just ruin the whole party, but it was just a private party this time, so I should be able to wear my normal uniform.

Elizabeth opened the doors to the dinning room, where Ciel, Jayden, I refused to call her my sister as of this moment, Brandon, the boy who Tani had danced with last night, Mey-rin, Bardroy, Finnian, two unknown people, I was guessing that they were the two demons, I gave them a nasty full on glare, and Sebastian. Turning my gaze away from the two devil's that would take Jayden's life from her, I instead focused on seating Tani, beside Ciel, opposite from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth clapped happily (Annoyingly) when the butler clad in black brought out a delicious looking breakfast feast, bacon, eggs, scones, sausage, toast, jam, tea, pancakes, crepes, fruit, muffins, fruit salad (for Tanielle) bagels, something oddly that looked like cereal, orange juice, milk, and water. How the butler managed to do all this without the servants interfering and ruining everything, I would never know. Sometimes I wondered if Sebastian was a god, actually no he'd be more like a demon, cause he's such an ass.

Wait- demon? No, I shook the stupid and crazy thoughts from my mind, Sebastian wasn't a demon, he'd have to be perfect, and Sebastian was far from it, well maybe not in looks, and skills, but his friend making skills could be updated. Besides Sebastian couldn't be cool enough to be a demon, and Ciel wouldn't need a demon, I mean why would a thirteen year old boy need a demon? But then why would a twelve year old girl have a contract...?

I watched enviously as everyone ate, scarfing down the amazing food made by Sebastian, if he wasn't such a prick I would marry the guy, just for the food he makes, but I'd probably get fat. That bacon looked so good, if I could only have just a tiny taste... I was standing by Tanielle's side, and restraining myself from drooling onto her hair. I still don't understand how Tanielle can't eat meat, like meat is amazing, it's juicy and tender and sometimes crispy... mmmmh I'm starving myself, because I'm a 'servant' if company weren't here I'd be eating with Tani and Ciel, but since we have his fiancée, Jayden, her demons, and Brandon, it's next to impossible.

"Stephanie, eat my bacon please." I look down in surprise at Tanielle, and at that moment I wanted to glomp her, she was such an angel! I nodded, and took the bacon from her, as Elizabeth blinked in shocked, and the demons plus Jayden, had their mouth slightly open, Brandon carried on eating as if nothing had just happened, continuing his conversation with Ciel, who had ignored the whole ordeal.

Shaking their heads, Elizabeth, Jayden, and the two she-demons, carried on with their conversations, just as a maid who I assumed was Elizabeth's personal servant, came in carrying ten huge packages tied with bows. Seriously? How many presents did Ciel need? I mean Tanielle only got three presents at her birthday, one from her grandmother, one from my mother and me and one from her parents, and she squealed like she was rich. Here Ciel had ten presents from one person, and who knew how many others he would receive from everyone else here.

I devoured my bacon I had received from Tani, and my stomach said thank-you a million times over. I didn't know much longer I would have lasted if Tani had forgotten about my need for food in the morning. I'd probably collapse or cry, well maybe not cry I didn't like crying. Shaking my head I decided to actually look at the two monsters who were going to send Jayden to Hell.

The first one who was definitely older, had long pink hair? Pinkish slightly red eyes? How in the world did she expect to blend in with other humans of this time? Whatever, she was thin and pretty, but her eyes seemed to hold no real emotion unless she looked at the other demon who was younger than herself. She was very pale and very busty. She was wearing some light blue simple gown, with a black pea coat on over top. I decided I hated her, one because she was to Beautiful, two because she was planning on eating Jayden, and three she was a demon.

The second one was much shorter and had a pixie cut of short black as night hair, her eyes were bright blue, at least she look somewhat normal, well more easy for her to blend in then her companion. She was wearing a midnight blue corset, with black booty shorts, is that even appropriate for these times? Oh well to hell with that I like this chick's style, and her trench coat is to die for, her eyes actually show emotion for Jayden, and you know what, dare I say this, but I like her! One, she wears AWESOME clothes, two, she has emotion in her eyes, and three, she actually seems like she cares for Jayden.

I don't know why but I can tell that there's so much more stuff going on, more stuff then I might be able to handle. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, I decided to forget about that for now, and as I glanced up at the sound of Sebastian entering the room, carrying an awesome looking cake, that I wouldn't mind shoving my face into right now.

There were thirteen candles all lit up and ready to be blown out, Ciel seemed confused that his cake was on fire, and so did Elizabeth, "Sebastian, why is my cake on fire?" Ciel gave Sebastian a quizzical look, but before Sebastian could answer, Tanielle piped up, "You have to blow out the candles and make a wish, Ciel! But you can't tell anyone what it is or it won't come true, and you'll get bad luck! So Ciel blow out your candles!" Ciel blinked at Tanielle, and shrugged, but there was a hint of a tiny blush on his face.

"It's not like it would actually work anyways." He mumbled underneath his breath, causing me to smile and shake my head, Elizabeth seemed intrigued with the idea and waited patiently for Ciel to blow his candles out, as he did so I laughed as four were still left burning, my laughter was accompanied by Tanielles.

"Why are the two of you laughing?" Ciel asked confused, staring at the still steady flames of the candles, his face a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. I only smiled, as Tanielle began to explain, that if there were some candles left that it meant that's how many girl friends he would have, or in his case how many girls he would fall for.

Shaking my head, and inwardly smirking happily at the hurt look on Elizabeth's face, it was obvious she didn't find this thought amusing, however I wonder if who would be all the girls...

**Tanielle's POV**

Ciel was now opening his presents from Elizabeth, we were all seated in Ciel's drawing room, and most of the guests were holding their presents, even the servants. Other than everyone else, Sebastian and I did not hold a present because ours was outside and it was the very last. I wonder what everyone else got for Ciel, he must be a little bit happy that on his birthday he's receiving all these gifts. On my birthday I only ever received three gifts, and I felt as if the world was mine, I was so great full to receive such things from everyone else.

Ciel got a wholebunch of things from Elizabeth, two outfits, two new pairs of boots, a brand new eye patch, a painting of him and Elizabeth, a beautiful ring, Sweets, a few tickets to go on a cruise, and a leash? Ciel gave Lizzy a questioning look when he finished opening the gift, but she only smiled and called for Paula, who brought in a very cute Lab/Rot Wyler/ golden retriever puppy, which barked, jumping from Paula's arms, and running over to Ciel, who blinked in surprise as the puppy jumped on him.

"Elizabeth, you got me a puppy?" Elizabeth only smiled happily and giggled, clapping her hands as the puppy ran towards her. She picked up the pooch and kissed him upon the top of the head.

"Yes, I thought you would just love him, I mean he's adorable is he not?" She giggled as the puppy licked her chin, and began rubbing it's belly, Ciel's eyes softened at the sight.

"Thank-you Lizzy." Elizabeth looked up a huge smile on her face, and scooted closer to Ciel, placing the puppy in Ciel's lap, she looked up into his eye, her eyes sparkling happily.

"What are you going to name him?" She asks as he pets the puppy on the head.

"Harley."

While Elizabeth played with the puppy, Ciel reached for Jayden's present, which was a collection of story books, from Alexis, who was one of Jayden's companions, he got a beautiful book mark, from Lucy, the older of Jayden's companions, he received some sweets, and a new kind of tea. Ciel thanked them, and I wondered how they got presents when they had only been invited to come here last night. Well considering that two of them were demons, and the other a vampire, I suppose that they would find out in the morning and then go off to find some gifts so as not to be rude.

From Brandon, who I was trying to avoid eye contact with at the moment, so as not to be drowned in his beautiful eyes, I was surprised and happy to find that he would be staying longer, although Sebastian seemed not to like him, I shrugged it off, as something from a bit of jealousy, and not wanting to give me up, after all he had told me that he wanted my soul.

So Brandon had given Ciel an amazing Noah's ark, boat, that came with little carved animals, who were each perfectly detailed, matching the boat, they were even painted. I found it intriguing and so did Ciel, as it was an original, which was rather rare, seeing as there weren't many Ciel had mentioned after opening the gift.

Mey-rin, had given Ciel a cane, that had a blade hidden inside of it for self defense purposes. Bardroy and Finnian had gotten Ciel a new chess board with detailed pieces. I actually really liked the presents Ciel was receiving, and they made me wish that I could have a birthday party, but that was selfish to ask for, besides Ciel and everyone here were so nice to me, I didn't need a birthday party.

Stephanie had made Ciel a protection bracelet, that gave the wearer good luck, with a bitter rabbit charm on it, I blinked and realized that this was actually carved delicately, Stephanie had made the the little rabbit as well, and all her details were perfect, she had even used the stem of a herb to tie around the rabbits neck. I think this was my favorite gift out of all of them, Stephanie must have worked really hard on this.

"Stephanie, you made this?" Ciel asked as he studied the little rabbit charm, inspecting it very closely for any missed detail, he seemed impressed with her work. Stephanie smiled kindly and nodded, she seemed very proud of her work, making me smile proudly as well, Stephanie was so amazing!

"Well, I would like to thank everyone for their amazing gifts, and to thank-you for having a birthday party for me-"

"Young master, pardon my interruption, but, you still have one more present to open." I glanced up at Sebastian and he nodded to me, a huge smile spread across my face and I stood up, grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"Oh?" Ciel questioned, and I gestured for him to follow me, and so off we went, everyone else following curious to see what Ciel's last gift was, I skipped pulling Sebastian along, who kept up just by walking. His face was blank but when he noticed me looking up at him, he smiled. It was actually kind of a creepy smile, the kind of smile you give when you're going to do something bad, or mean.

It took a while for us to make it to the forest and once we reached the mouth of it, Sebastian blindfolded Ciel, "Young master, do you trust me?" Sebastian had leaned down and whispered into Ciel's ear, letting his lips brush against Ciel's orbs, causing a small blush to appear on his face, I let out a small giggle, I was the only one who could hear that other than the demons and vampire. Ciel's face only reddened more, and I smirked, as Sebastian put his hand on the small of Ciel's back, guiding him expertly around roots, rocks, and twigs.

(**FLUFF!~)**

We finally reached our destination, and there was a gasp from Elizabeth, Stephanie, Paula, Mey-rin, Bardroy, Finnian, Jayden, Alexis, and Lucy. I smirked happily at the confused still blushing Ciel fiddled with getting his blindfold undone. As soon as Ciel could see, I smiled at him, watching his mouth fall slightly open.

"So, do you like it?" I ask, watching his expression, he blinked a couple of times, he was totally surprised! I was glad that he wasn't angry that Sebastian and I had just took a part of his forest down without his permission, I mean it was an awesome gift, so he wouldn't mind, would he?

"What is it?" I glanced over to Elizabeth's awestruck face, my smile went from ear to ear, I felt my chest bloom with pride of mine and Sebastian's work. I knew that this was going to be a good present, and Ciel would probably enjoy it as well.

"Tanielle calls it a playground, otherwise known as a palace for children."

**Well there ya have it folks! Also if you don't know this song and like country, search up Fishin in the dark! OMG I just absolutely love it! Anyways so as I have said before I have no idea how this happened but I did it! I hope you guys enjoyed it as well? Now review time, also if anyone's wondering how I have these other reviews its because I have two stories just uploaded in different places, and that's a long story for another time.**

1 Hell of a Monster 9/4/12 . chapter 10

Ah, I apologize for not really reviewing... *bows head* Ah, I see. Alrighty then! Yes, I REALLY enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait for more!

_**Yay! Glad you liked it, hope you liked this one as well? Also it's no problem, I just had thought you had given up on me in this story. LOL :)**_

lunar locket 9/4/12 . chapter 10

.fluff. it was so -pardon my french- bad azz!

_**Lol, Your French is excused. XD**_

Paxloria 9/5/12 . chapter 10

YAY! The story continues!  
MUCH better then the last dabble chapter.

Even though he hasn't done anything yet, I REALLY want to kill off Brandon.  
It'd be great if all the demons got together and finished him off.

_**Lol, well I guess your going to hat him more as the story continues. LOL I'm glad you think so hope this chapter is even better than the last?**_

Gaara's stalker 9/7/12 . chapter 9

o.o sebastian-san as a 8 year old... O.O must see this cause it would be epicly adorable...

_**OOOOOOH! NEW REVIEWR! Ahem, anyways thank you for your review, and I'm glad you think so.**_

**So folks, hoped you liked this, a;so I was wondering who would you like to see Tanielle end up with, I mean there is still so many more possibilities see as the story has only just begun! BTW I'm very sorry that it took so long!~ PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Also I now have forty four reviews, again from both of the stories conjoined.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok After Houndsworth arc, we will be doing a filler chapter, which will be something fun... Not quite sure what yet... Anyways at the beginning of this chapter it will be different, because Paxloria suggested it, it will start off the Houndsworth arc, Gosh do I effing HATE this arc, well it's more mixed feelings... Anyways let us begin shall we? Also, Ciel and Tanielle shall be spending more time together!~ LOLs OH and Brandon.. well let's just say I absolutely love him! You may have different opinions... **

**Tanielle's POV**

Ciel had been very happy with his gift, stubborn as he was to show how much he liked it, he gave me a huge hug, which to me felt warm and safe. I wonder, was this what it was like to have an older brother? To feel safe for once, to be able to trust someone who was mortal? I was very happy that we could all play on the playground, Elizabeth insisted that I teach her what to do on everything, so I became the tour guide of what to do on all the equipment.

I showed Elizabeth what each thing you would do and what each thing was called, Stephanie and Ciel played on the merry go round, which could be very dangerous if you weren't careful, but it was my second favorite thing at the park, Steph and I used to play on. Elizabeth was obsessed with the slide and that would be all she played on for the first hour and a half.

I sat on my swing, smiling happily as the feeling of being in the air free from gravity, washed over me. I felt free as a bird on the swings, my first favorite thing at the park. All my worries drifted away as the wind played with my hair, sending it every which way, a smile found its way onto my lips as I giggled. For a moment I forgot where I was, I forgot what my past was like, I forgot my mother, my father, my aunty, Stephanie, Ciel, Sebastian, Madame Red, Conor, Drake, Kaitlyn, Brandon, Jayden, Alexis, Lucy, Elizabeth, Paula, Mey-rin, Bard, Finny, and I forgot who I was. In that simple moment I was just a normal little girl, with no burdens to carry on my shoulders, I was just a little girl.

Sadly all good things come to an end, and unfortunately this moment ended too fast for my liking. Although, this moment to me had been seconds, to the rest of the world it had been hours. It was already dark, and we were all to leave the park, because Sebastian, said it was time for dinner and we had already missed lunch, because Ciel, had wanted to keep on playing. Grudgingly, I jumped off of my swing landing swiftly on my feet, Elizabeth had fretted over me, hoping I was alright, and that I should not do anything so dangerous again.

Elizabeth was such a mother hen, honestly she barely knew me, and she fretted and flittered about my wellbeing, for all she knew I could be secretly plotting to steal Ciel's riches, of course I wouldn't, but seriously, she was much too trusting. But she was also naive of the horrors in this world, she was kept under a blanket her whole life, like an indoor puppy.

Sighing, I inwardly smiled, Elizabeth was very sweet and caring, although I could tell Stephanie didn't favor her much, but it might be that she didn't know how to handle Elizabeth's personality, ninety percent of the time not even I knew how to deal with her loving ways. She was too gentle, and gave her heart and trust to those who posed as real threats, and yet her kindness was never calculated. Unlike mine... maybe I was a monster, maybe that's why my kindness tot others, not including demons or supernatural, was always calculated.

My childish act was calculated, however, now that I reflected upon my previous actions, I realized that once a childhood is lost, it cannot be regained. My hopes and dreams were completely crushed, I had become to accustomed to protecting my self, I was independent, where most children my age are dependant on their providers, I wasn't dependant in protecting my self.

We were now walking back to the manor, excited to see what Sebastian had prepared for supper, however the conversation was mostly about the sweets that he had prepared for desert. I was lost in my ocean of thoughts, so much I did not notice the hand that was slightly bigger than mine, hold mine tightly, and yet casually as well. This hand that wasn't entirely welcomed, but was not unwanted, belonged to Brandon. Who was at this moment smirking at a seething Sebastian.

Of course I still wanted to be a little childish, but at the same time I decided it was time to grow up a little, of course I was actually mature, and almost unfeeling... But I wanted to be more like Ciel, I did not want to be treated as a child, perhaps I would only be a child at this playground I had created with the help of a demon.

Thinking back to the small child I had brought with me into the portal, I began to ponder about where he was now. He was sent to another time and place, and I hope his life was going good, as of this moment I was so lucky that Ciel Phantomhive took me in, I don't know what I would have done without him if hadn't taken an interest in me. But that small baby, what was his name? Who were his parents? Was he rich? Was he poor? Was he a warrior? A leader? Was he in this time? What exactly had happened to that small little boy with curly locks?

"Tanielle, would you like to sing 'Happy Birthday' with me to Ciel?" Snapping my head up and out of it's daze, I gazed into Stephanie's eyes, she had a huge smile upon her face, eyes sparkling. I noticed we had finally entered the manor, and I was holding someone's hand, this hand belonged to Brandon, whose eyes I avoided as I felt my face get hot in embarrassment. I can't believe I was holding hands with him! Did I unconsciously do that, while I was thinking? Remembering Stephanie's question, I weakly nodded in response, giving a slight smile.

As we made our way to our rooms, Brandon did not let go of my hand, until we reached my bedroom. It was only the two of us in the hallway, I was still confused as to why we were holding hands, but shook it off, we were friends and friends held hands did they not? My face cooled down, as I looked up into his drowning eyes, that seemed to trap you, and wind seaweed around your body so it was impossible to escape unless he broke eye contact. Concentrating on my breathing I waited for him to speak, I had no idea what to say, and he was the one who hadn't let go of my hand, so I assumed he had something he wanted to tell me.

"Tanielle?" His voice made my knees weak, and I felt as if I would fall if he let go of me, our bodies were very close together now, and I felt a sense of curiosity overcome me, so I did not take a step back, nor did I take one forward. His voice on my ears to me was like warm honey, his breath smelt like summer, and his hair seemed very silky at that moment, I really wanted to play with it for some reason.

"Y-yes?" My voice was a bit shaky, but was still confident which I commended myself for, I was going to have to work and get over my fear of humans, despite the humans I had encountered in life not all were bad, in fact Stephanie was a human, but she didn't count cause she was special. But Stephanie told me that just because one person did something does not mean other people are the exact same, and will do the exact same. I was unsure of course, and I am still, but maybe I will give it a chance, after all I'm human, sort of.

"I was wondering... um do you have a fiancée?" I was now confused, wasn't I much too young to have a fiancée? Well, I suppose that Ciel and Elizabeth are fiancee's but isn't that different because there both from high class families, and were betrothed at birth? This was all too much to wrap my head around, and didn't you have to be in-love, whatever that meant, to be engaged? Why would he want to be my fiancée in the first place, I mean we just met each other, and were only little kids... The I realized that he hadn't even asked me to be his fiancée, I felt quite stupid, but I flashed him a small smile showing some of my teeth.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p', "I've never even thought about that kind of stuff, why would I, I'm only eight. What about you, mister Brandon," I was very proud of my grown up voice, it made me feel more powerful, more in-control of myself, "Do you happen to have a fiancée?" I felt more like an adult having this type of conversation, and I was very proud, this was my beginning to becoming more grown up, now I would be reading stories to myself, I wouldn't have someone tuck me in at night, and I would not sleep with my bitter rabbit, Ciel bought me.

"No I'm afraid, I don't. But it would be my pleasure if y-" Brandon was not holding my hand anymore, when he was cut off by Stephanie rounding the corner and making her way towards us, she was smiling cheerfully, although I could hint at a sadness in her chocolate pools, that were very warm and welcoming, and yet there was definite sorrow hiding it's self quite well, and yet not well enough, for my eyes anyways. I made a mental note to ask Stephanie about it later, when I would tell her my plans of becoming very mature.

"Sir, you should be getting ready for dinner, at this moment I must be getting my young mistress ready." Brandon only nodded, and flashed me one last daring smile, accompanied by a mischievous wink, and he spun on his heel, walking off to his room. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, what was he about to ask before he had been interrupted, although I must admit I was a bit great full for the interruption, it let me escape his never ending trapping gaze.

"I don't know what you two were talking about, but he better not start dating you, because you are too young at this moment!" I blinked in confusion as Stephanie had mentioned, this 'dating' whatever that was, and I wasn't too young for anything! I have witnessed things that most adults would be horrified to see, further proving my point! Stephanie grabbed my hand and gently pulled me into my bedroom, a sweet smile upon her features.

Stephanie, was helping me out of my dress, and it was completely silent in my room except for the sound of our soft breathing and our light heartbeats, humming a cheerful steady tune. I was lost in my own thoughts just as Stephanie was in her own, I wondered why she had seemed so very distant today, I had a nagging feeling that it was because of Ciel's guests. But what could possibly distract her from me? Maybe I had been too selfish? Maybe I was right about it being the guests? So many questions...

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Where is Tanielle?" The small girl trembled in pain, but no tears fell from her eyes, she would not show fear to her enemies, she would not give them that satisfaction. She especially would not give up the location of her fellow experiment, although she wondered if he had already caught up to her? It would be great if everyone got together as fast as possible, they had already lost one, and Elizabeth was the only one who could detect 'Travesty', who wasn't even her anymore, Elizabeth knew that that monster had taken her, so she could get Tanielle.

"I will never answer you, filthy _calamitous_!" She had a sinking feeling that the calamitous beings wanted their seedling back, they wanted Tanielle... Tanielle was very special, and she was the only one in existence of her kind, and now that she had been altered in so many ways, she was new species altogether. But the traitor calamitous, who was responsible for protecting Tanielle, had fallen in-love with her, causing an up-roar in the Ramenta universe, but Tanielle's protector had turned against everyone, wanting to rule the whole universe.

Elizabeth was grabbed roughly by her hair, and pulled upwards so that she faced the hideous being in front of her, his black sockets replaced the eyes that should have been there instead, it's lips were sewn shut, and yet it still talked, there were multiple scars covering it's god-awful face... no that was actually an insult to God, and if she compared it to the devil, she was sure the devil would plan many tortures for her in the afterlife.

"You will answer me, if you value the lives of your friends, and your own life!" The voice of this particular calamitous being was low, and growling, it sounded neither animal-like or even human-like for that matter. Elizabeth set her jaw stubbornly, they were bluffing, they didn't know where her friends were, and she was the only one left to join the others, she just had to make it to Dearivia, tell Tanielle what she is, get Stephanie caught up, and make sure Jayden didn't go on a murderous rampage.

"I don't see any friends around here. Do what you wish with me, I am forever loyal to Tani. Besides scum like you do not frighten me." Elizabeth held back the urge to smirk, as the calamitous being shrieked with rage and threw her against her cell walls. They were getting impatient with her, they needed her, after all she had been running for five years without being caught, keeping tabs on everyone of the group. Now that they had finally caught her, they were at the peak of their patience, as if they had any.

"No food or water for three days!" She heard it hiss to her cell guard, the guard nodded in response, and they began conversing in their low and guttural language, which she hadn't yet figured out. Curling up into a fetal position, she began to concentrate on Tanielle's soul, and yet there was something troubling her. Elizabeth wished she was with everyone else, after all she is potential in this soon to come storm, she is the secret keeper. She knows everything there is to know about the group.

Sighing, Elizabeth began to hum to herself, wishing and hoping that everything would turn out alright.

"_ELIZABETH! I'm breaking you out!" Elizabeth's head snapped up from the sudden voice which screamed inside of her head mentally._

"_Brandon?"_

"_C'mon, it's time you come and see the predicament we are, I think as soon as you get here we take Tani, and leave." This confused Elizabeth, she thought that they were going to break the news to Tanielle slowly._

"_What about Jayden? Have you earned her trust yet? Brandon isn't it too soon now for our plan to set in action? Is Tanielle even ready for a full blown war? Have you even asked of her opinion on these matters?" Elizabeth was suspicious that there was something going on, something Brandon wasn't telling her, something which was driving his thoughts to fulfill these actions._

"_UGH! Fine, we will wait until I gain Jayden's full trust but then we get you out! I want Tanielle to know who she truly is, and soon!" Elizabeth flinched, the dangerous undertone in his voice frightened her a bit. Brandon never got angry to this extent he was always calm, cool, and collected._

"_Well then, I assume I shall see you soon?"_

"_You shall, and everyone else too."_

**Jayden's POV One Week Later...**

Sitting in a carriage, on my way to Houndsworth, was not my ideal way of fixing things between my sister and I, in fact it was quite the opposite. I glared heatedly at servant's carriage, there singing was annoying, I wanted nothing more than to sink my fangs deep into the fragile skin, and embark in the warmth of their blood, running smoothly down my throat... Wait what am I thinking? Bad vampire, you eat blood tablets or you eat animals!

_Human's are animals too..._

Shut up! Just because humans to me look like a delicious piece of sweet juicy succulent steak, and there heartbeats are music to my ears, and they would taste so ama- HEY! Look what you've done! Now I'm thinking about their taste!

_You know you want too... Why not just take a little bite, it won't hurt anyone, just a taste..._

Yes I do... NO I DO NOT! I will not indulge myself in human blood! I am a good vampire! I will not stoop so low as to feed from humans!

_It never hurts to try... Besides you might like it, no you'll LOVE it..._

No, I was once a human to, and those who I care and love are humans as well, so I will not-

_You were never truly human... Just let me take over, you will not even remember if that is what you wish..._

Oh yes, did I forget too mention this other 'me', no? Well, I discovered 'her', when I was starving, sadly there is nothing to make her go away other than ignore her, which doesn't work either. Sometimes she's helpful, and other times she just ruins my whole existence as a vampire, making it less cool then I wish it was. You see I had discovered many new gifts and powers of mine, and along with them came 'her'. Oh yes she even had a name, yup believe it or not her name was '_Jezabeth'_ meaning 'demon of falsehood and lies' I could not believe that was my other name!

_Come on... Dear sister let me take over please?_

Hell to the NO! Go away! You annoy me! I will not let you take over my instincts, so just give up already would you?!

_Insolent child! I-_

"-ama, -u-sama, Ojou-sama! What is wrong with you?"

"I, sorry... it's Jezabeth..." I said quietly so that only Alexis could hear me, I knew that Lucy could as well, but currently my conversation was with Alexis. I looked down, hiding my face. I knew my eyes were glowing, and I really did not want to show that to the servants or even my own demons.

"Oh I see, well Ojou-sama, when do you plan on going on our own ways? You do want to part from Ciel do you not?" I nodded, as she handed me my blood tablets, I popped them inside my mouth, savouring the small meal, I was finding I was needing more and more now-a-days. I thought over what Alexis had just said; Yes, I did want to leave, but at the same time I wanted to stay. My reasoning for wanting to leave was because I did not want Ciel to think I was mooching off of him, but I also wanted to find the reason why everything in this world seemed so strange and wrong.

For starters I did not like the fact that there were unknown characters in this realm. Such as the sweet little girl Tanielle, or the strange mysterious Brandon. He was nice, charming, and very handsome for his age. I liked him, but at the same time I was very cautious of him, I could sense something very dangerous and explosive from him, I was surprised him and Bard were not better friends. See what I did there? Yeah, I know it sucked... Anyways back to my original statement. Unknown, there were so many unknown things about this world that I did not like.

Another thing I did not entirely agree with, why the timeline was so screwed up, Ciel had gotten Pluto before his birthday not after, Elizabeth had been kidnapped, but she wasn't kidnapped at Ciel's birthday party for society. Ciel hadn't even had a birthday party with society! Another thing Ciel was too nice! I mean I loved him more now than before, because I actually got to know him, but still, he was so out of character. Don't even get me started on Sebastian, the way he acted around Tanielle, was strange to say the least. He acted almost lovingly towards her, which was just freaky. I mean the kid was like eight! Was Sebastian like a pedo bear?

Oh and don't even ask about Stephanie! I tried fixing things with her, but she slammed the door in my face, she refuses to look at me, and she even puts less on my plate to eat! I mean she was making Tanielle a veggie dip, and then shoved, broccoli down my throat! Broccoli! I hate broccoli! Well I have decided that if she is going to be immature, than I will ignore her childish ways, I will be as mature about this as possible. Besides she obviously doesn't want me around, so I'll leave!

"Um, I'm thinking either after this arc, or maybe even before. I don't really know as of this moment Alexis, but be aware that I will inform you of my decision as soon as possible." I began gazing around at my surroundings which were just bare land covered in bones, bones, broken bloody weapons, and more bones. This place is just creepy. Narrowing my eyes, I studied my surroundings more closely ignoring everything else that was going on around me.

I was dead to reality as of this moment, lost in a memory of watching this anime episode. I remember the baron guy, who did all that stuff to make Ciel believe there was actually a demon hound, of course there was but they had no idea that Pluto existed. Well let's just see how everything unfolds, this episode wasn't particularly happy, it wasn't too bloody, but it was dreadfully annoying. Reminding me of the stupid curry arc.

"Ojou-sama, welcome to Houndsworth." Snapping my head up, I looked at the oh so 'welcoming' entrance into Houndsworth. It was like being sent into a ghost horror town.

"You mean, welcome to Hell. Well as I have said before I'll see you in Hell, bitches." That brought a smile to my face, Let the games begin, shall we?

**Ok... I'm sorry I have'nt updated in like a month... but it's cause a close friend of mine died in an accident... but I'm back so forgive me? Please?**

1 Hell of a Monster 9/29/12 . chapter 11

I would never for up on this story! This chapter was amazing, and I can't wait for more! You captured Stephanie's emotions perfectly, along with Lucy and Alexis! Ahh, I can't wait!

_**You do not know how happy that makes me! :)**_

Paxloria 9/29/12 . chapter 11

This chapter was MUCH better then the laST. it was fun and i'm glaD THAT EVERYONe starting to talk and understand better.  
It'd be nice if Sebastians opinion on Jayden/vampire could improve.  
Maybe once he has more time to get to know her...  
Lizzy giving Ciel a puppy was great. Its something he will treasure and a good idea.

It'd be neat if Lizzy, Ciel, Tanielle, Jayden, and Stepheny/Kimi all play'd on the playground in the next chapter.

Update as soon as you can and keep up the GREAT writting.

_**Haha, Sorry the chap is short. I'm not sure how Sebastian's oppionion of Jayden will turn out to be... LOL I do, but I'm not telling! I hope this chapter was okay?**_

Ai Sakamoto 11/24/12 . chapter 11

Update soon! It's so sweet so far!

_**OH A NEW REVIEWER! :) Thank-you!**_

lunar locket 9/29/12 . chapter 11

:3 well thank you for my excused french.  
omg this . was . so. sweet!

_**LOL No prob... Hope this is a good chap too?**_

**Well, thanks for all the support and actually got the motivation to write because of someone who Pm'ed me saying that they wish I would update my stories more often. I'm sorry for such a long wait... I hope I can update soon LOL, also I'd like to hear your thoughts our new character Elizabeth, she belongs to me lol!**


End file.
